the snow king and spirit the winter
by Amy-Chan Hatsune de Hamada
Summary: Jackeline Frost es la espíritu del invierno, es revoltosa y bromista; pero luego de un accidente provocado por Pitch Black, ella será transportada a un reino donde existe un chico idéntico a ella, su nombre es Esteban el príncipe de Arendelle. ella ayudara al príncipe con sus poderes y entablaran un gran amistad que pasara a otra cosa. mal summary. denle oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

_**Amy: de wuju! He vuelto**_

_**Sarah/Aury: hemos vuelto**_

_**Amy: Jeje, si hemos vuelto, (maldito contrato, porque no leí las letras pequeñas) ¡nunca cambio! Todavía tengo que terminar Snow and Light 3, frozen brothers y un fic secreto que no lo revelare hasta terminar Snow and Light… ¡OMG! Mi primer Fic "M" si será M, yo la adolecente que se quedó traumada al leer un fic Jelsa M, escribirá un Jelsa invertido M.**_

_**Sarah: ¡Si M! al fin podré escribir esos deseos oscuros y pervertidos que guardo *aura misteriosa***_

_***todos la miramos con expresión: ¿WTF?***_

_**Sarah: ¿lo dije en voz alta?**_

_**Amy / Aura: Seh.**_

_***Sarah sale gateando del set como cuando Ally supo el plan de Austin para curar su pánico escénico y hace el mismo desastre, se ven cables y pilares destrozados***_

_**Amy: bueno, mientras reconstruimos al set y buscamos a Sarah para que page por lo hecho los dejamos con The Snow King and The spirit the Winter *prendo una antorcha y Aury alista un trinche y salimos a la busca de Sarah mientras gritamos: Muerte a Sarah Elisa Snow***_

* * *

><p><em><span>Capítulo 1<span>_

Una persona había estaba dejando el invierno al mundo, había llegado a Rusia, Alemania, escocia, Inglaterra y finalmente a noruega, este último era su país favorito no solo porque era un lugar frio sino también porque ahí se encontraba una persona muy parecida a ella; ¿Qué si quién es? Ella es Jackeline Frost "Jackie" la espíritu del invierno, Jackeline a estado alrededor de 300 años en el mundo, pero aparenta tener 18 años; estaba sentada en uno de los techos del castillo de noruega pues estaba un tanto cansada, en ese tiempo ella vestía con una sudadera azul rey con destellos de escarcha en casi todo el cuerpo que le quedaba ancha, llevaba unos shorts cortos marrones ajustados a su silueta y no llevaba zapatos, su cabello era largo arriba de las caderas y lo llevaba muy desordenado, y también llevaba consigo un cayado de pastor más alto que ella y la punta de este era curva como (?) de interrogación. Tenía oculto el rostro en la capucha de la sudadera pero se dejaba ver los dos hermosos zafiros azules que tenía por ojos…

_**(*Se detiene la pantalla igual como en las pelis de kuzco el emperador… y yo salto del piso con mi camisa favorita de color negro y mis pantalones de igual color con el pelo amarrado en coleta y con tenis.*Amy: ¿y bien? Fue una idea que surgió al ver una imagen en la página "Disney cast" de Jelsa invertido. *Sale Sarah con su camiseta naranja y sus pantalones negros y tenis. Con el pelo rojo suelto con mechones blancos* Sarah: cállate y termina el capítulo 1. Amy: no me mandas tú *aprieto un botón y prosigue al film*)**_

Hacía mucho que venía a noruega solo para poder observar el paisaje y a una persona, esa persona se encontraba dentro del castillo practicando con el violín. Era un chico de 19 a 20 años era rubio platino, vestía con una camisa a botones de magas largas en color azul con bordes negros en las mangas, cuello y a lo largo de los botones, llevaba un pantalón de igual color y con los mismos decorados, sus ojos era increíblemente azules y profundos su nombre era Esteban…

_**(*La pantalla se detiene y se divisa tres cabezas asomándose, una castaña (que soy yo) una roja (que es Sarah) y una rubia (que es Aury) Sarah: ¿Esteban? Amy: no tenía otro nombre que sonara como Elsa y Elso es muy raro, Aury: coincido. *La pantalla se mueve y nosotras desaparecemos*)**_

Esteban de Arendelle conocido también por ser el príncipe heredero de la corona de Arendelle, Noruega. Esteban tiene un hermano de nombre Anthony _**(Sarah: ¿Anthony? Amy: era Anthony o Anastasio. Aury: es mejor Anthony)**_ quien lo observaba tocar el violín, era alto no tanto como Esteban, su cabello era naranja y tenía un mechón blanco al lado derecho de la cabeza, sus ojos eran azules. _**(Amy: recuerden esto será frozen relatare todo lo de frozen o ya veremos que me sale, ah y Anthony tiene la misma edad que Anna y la misma personalidad)**_ Esteban miro por el ojo del rabillo a Anthony quien no se despegaba de la puerta… Esteban dejo el violín y le dijo enojado:

Anthony de Arendelle ¿Qué haces en mi salón de música?-

Yo solo…. Te quería escuchar tocar… hace mucho que no lo tocas- le dijo

Estaba aburrido, por favor déjame solo- pidió Esteban

Pero, ¿Qué tal si salimos a la plaza del pueblo a conocer personas?- pidió Anthony

No Anthony… si quieres puedes ir tú, pero te recuerdo que las puertas no se abren- recordó el mayor

Lo sé, pero quería ir contigo… Esteban eres mi único hermano mi única familia- dijo Anthony

No es cierto… tenemos al primo Raymond- dijo Esteban

_**(N/A: Raymond es un Rapunzel no encontré otro nombre que sonara a Rapunzel pero masculino)**_

Pero vive en Alemania- dijo Anthony

No me digas más Anthony déjame solo- pidió el mayor

Anthony asintió en silencio, le dolía que Esteban fuera tan frívolo y siempre tan serio; Anthony salió de la habitación y se dirigió al jardín, Esteban suspiro; hacia tanto que se comportaba así con el pequeño Anthony desde que tuvo un accidente con sus poderes y el pequeño hermano de niños, le había golpeado en la cabeza y así es como obtuvo ese mechón blanco, luego de eso se aisló y cuando tenía 18 sus padres murieron en un naufragio hace dos años. Se sentó en un sofá/cama que estaba al lado de la ventana y apoyo sus manos con guantes en ella. Y observo Hacia afuera de los jardines y vio a Anthony dando vueltas en el jardín como si pensara en algo pues se le miraba pensativo; salió un momento para ir a la biblioteca; busco uno de sus libros favoritos se llamaba "the guardians of the childhood" era un libro antiguo donde se contaban las historias de: Santa Claus, el conejo de pascua, el hada de los dientes, Sandman y Jack Frost… pero no lo encontraba; mas no sabía que alguien lo estaba leyendo, pues así es Jackeline estaba dentro de la biblioteca estaba leyendo el capítulo de "Jack Frost" bufo frustrada ¿Por qué todos pensaban que era hombre? Al menos Manny no le había dicho que existiese Jack Frost solo era Jackeline Frost y nada más. La describían en el libro como revoltosa, desobediente, atrevida, audaz, juguetona, bromista, etc. ¿era todo eso? Pues claro que si solo que en femenino. Arrojo el libro al vacío pues estaba fastidiada, desde que se unió a los guardianes (larga historia) había intentado todo para que los niños supieran que era chica y cuando lo sabían se disculpaban por lo pensado antes. El libro que arrojo por accidente le cayó en la cabeza a Esteban quien soltó un grito de sorpresa y dolor. Lo cogió y se sorprendió ¿Cómo le había caído eso en la cabeza? Miro hacia arriba pero no vio nada, en cambio Jackie lo vio; le gustaba verlo confundido y con un millón de preguntas.

Qué raro- dijo Esteban

Si, súper raro- dijo Jackie pero Esteban no la escucho

Ha de ser mi imaginación- se intentó convencer

Si tu imaginación principito- dijo Jackie

El príncipe se sentó en uno de los sofás de la biblioteca; Jackeline suspiro frustrada, hace tiempo que se había encontrado con Esteban, pero él no la veía pues no era creyente, escucho unos pasos donde estaba sentada; se giró encontrándose con Elizeth, o mejor conocida como "conejo de pascua" pero era una liebre de pascua, su pelaje era gris humo, sus ojos eran verdes, su nariz rosa y portaba unos brazaletes marrones y una funda de boomerang con boomerangs en ella y sus orejas eran largas era un conejo básicamente.

Jackeline Frost, en vez de estar mirando a este niño deberías estar en el polo norte- dijo Elizeth

¿Por qué debería estar en el polo?- pregunto

Nicolasa ha invocado una reunión urgente con los guardianes- dijo Elizeth

Pero antes de que Jackie se negara, Elizeth la cogió del gorro arrojándola a uno de sus túneles y luego la liebre se lanzó, minutos después en una sala de muchos colores navideños apareció el túnel de Elizeth y Jackie salto de él algo mareada pero s estabilizo con su cayado.

¡AH! Jackeline Frost- dijo una mujer con asentó ruso

Era gorda, vestía con un pantalón negro, botas militares, una camisa roja con las mangas remangadas dejando ver dos escrituras: "nice" y "naugthy" (bueno y malo) en sus brazos, sus ojos eran azules y tenía un largo cabello blanco (por la edad) era nada más ni nada menos que Nicolasa St. North o "santa Claus" como era conocida, pero muchos pensaban que era hombre pero no lo es, ahí también se encontraba una mujercita dorada gordita era Sandman o como es conocida por los espíritus Sandra pero le dicen Sandy, todos piensan que es hombre pero como ya dije no lo es.

¿Jackeline Frost?- se escuchó una voz masculina

Era nada más ni nada menos que Teeth el hado de los dientes, todos piensan que es mujer pero ya me canse de explicar que no lo es, era un hombre cubierto de plumas de colores negros, azules, violetas, amarillos, etc. Sus ojos eran violetas y tenía unas enormes alas de color violeta transparentes, y lo seguían a todas partes tres de sus haditas.

Hola Nicky, hola Teeth, hola Sandy- respondió Jackie

¿hace cuánto que no nos vemos Jackie?- pregunto Nicky

Nicky nos vimos el sábado- dijo la adolescente

Parece que pasaron siglos- dijo Nicky

Hola Jackie, espero que te sigas lavado los dientes- dijo Teeth

Por supuesto que si Teethian- explico - hola hadita- saludo Jackie a una de las ayudantes de Teeth que era inseparable de ella, el hadita se refugió en el bolsillo de Jackie y esta solo sonrió

¿Dónde estabas Jackeline?- pregunto Nicolasa

Estaba viendo al mismo joven de siempre- interrumpió Bunny

Cállate cangura- dijo Jackie

Jackie, ya lo hemos hablado- dijo Nicolasa

Lo sé Nicky… pero ¿no hay una excepción?- pregunto –bueno soy la guardiana más privilegiada por hablarles salvado a ustedes de Pitch- explico

No, lo siento Jackeline- dijo Nicolasa

Entiendo- dijo en un susurro

Bueno, cambiando de tema…- dijo la pooka - ¿para qué nos llamaste Nicolasa?-

Es Manny, me ha informado que… Pitch podría volver-

¡oh sí!- exclamo Jackie – ya quiero volver a patearle el trasero-

Todos en la sala la miraron como si tuviera monos en la cara (Amy: ¿monos en la cara? Sarah…. Sarah: Jeje, ups no lo pude resistir) Jackeline se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

Ejem… es decir, ¿se sabe cuándo atacara?- pregunto

No, no lo sabemos aún- dijo Nicky – pero debemos de estar atentas…- dijo Nicky – y atentos…- dijo al ver la cara de fastidio que tenía Teeth al ser el único chico en los guardianes

Como sea…- dijo Teeth – pero aun los niños creen en nosotros- explico

Ninguna luz se ha apagado- dijo Jackie volando hasta el globo terráqueo

Sandy creaba muchas estelas doradas para explicarse, Jackeline decidió sentarse un momento en una de las mesas para descansar, recordaba muy bien como había sido el ataque de Pitch, primero robo los cofres de dientes y las hadas de Teeth, luego asesino a Sandy, después jugo con su mente para distraerla mientras las pesadillas atacaban la madriguera de Elizeth Aster Bunnymund, luego las guardianas… y el guardián Teeth (Teeth: ¡Oye!) creyeron que lo había hecho a propósito para arruinar la pascua y recuperar sus menorías, después Pitch la trato de convencer de unírsele pero como la adolecente rebelde que era lo rechazo, luego supo sus memorias gracias al cofre de dientes de Teeth, luego supo porque MIM la escogió como guardiana, después *Jamileth y *Jorge y sus amigos creyeron en ella y recuperaron la fe de los niños, luego derrotaron a Pitch, Sandy regreso más poderosa, ella se unió a los guardianes y bla, bla, bla, bla, etc.

Se perdió tanto en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que los demás guardianes peleaban con las pesadillas de Pitch quienes habían retornado de nuevo junto con él.

¡JACKELINE FROST DEJA DE PENSAR QUE NO TE QUEDA Y AYUDANOS REFRIGERADORA CON PATAS!- exclamo Bunny

¿Qué?- pregunto

Pero alguien la agarró del cuello y la elevo en el aire para que quedara de frente, y ahí estaba la rata miserable de Pitch (Pitch: ¡Oye Amy no te pases!) Jackie se sobresaltó al verlo.

¡Pitch Black!- dijo entre dientes

Veo que no me has extrañado en nada mi hermosa Jackie- dijo Pitch

No soy tu hermosa Jackie- dijo

Suéltala Pitch- amenazo Elizeth con uno de sus boomerangs

Cálmate Bunny, solo vine por Jackie- dijo Pitch

Suéltala- dijeron Teeth y Nicky al acorde

¿y si no lo hago que?- pregunto con burla

No sabrás que fue lo que te golpeo- dijo Nicky

Tarde- dijo Black desapareciendo junto con Jackie

Pero sin antes esparcir arena negra para ocultar su escape. Los guardianes quedaron confusos ¿Dónde estaba esa rata mal nacida, miserable, hijo de….? (todos menos yo: Amy ya entendimos) ¿Dónde estaba Pitch?

Pitch llevo a Jackie hasta su cueva, donde la arrojo al piso.

Eres un maldito Black- dijo Jackie

¿Qué no me conoces Jackeline?- pregunto

¿Qué quieres?- pregunto

¿Qué quiero? Vamos a ver… a ya sé… quiero mi venganza por lo que me hiciste- dijo Black

¿por lo que te hice? Pffff, te lo tenías merecido- dijo ella

No lo creo Frost- dijo Black agarrándola de la cintura - ¿sabes? Ahora que te veo bien eres hermosa- dijo acariciando una de las piernas de Jackie lo que causo que Jackie soltara un gemido de sorpresa, asco y una diminuta pizca de excitación

¡suéltame Black! No creo que seas poco hombre como para aprovecharte de mí, y si lo haces sabes que terminaras en un bloque de hielo mil metros en el mar de la Antártida- dijo Jackie

No claro que no Jackeline- dijo – no te hare a mía a la fuerza ni lo hare por voluntad; no quiero desgraciarte solo quiero… tu centro- dijo

¿mi centro?- pregunto confundida

Pero Pitch coloco su mano en el pecho de Jackie y pronunció unas palabras extrañas y su mano se introdujo en Jackie y llego hasta su corazón de donde fue sacando poco a poco su centro, era un hermoso cristal azul que irradiaba luz del mismo color y luego lo guardo en un cofrecillo, Jackie grito con dolor y se dobló en si misma sosteniéndose el pecho pero no hubo sangre ni nada solo dolor y luego su vista se fue haciendo borrosa hasta que no pudo ver nada y cayó al suelo inconsciente. Pitch sonrió victorioso y la cargo en brazos; pero para su mala suerte era más pesada de lo que parecía pero con ayuda de Ónix una de sus yeguas la cargo hasta desaparecer entre las sombras.

Anthony caminaba por el bosque de la cuidad mientras pensaba, no muchas veces había entablado una conversación tan "larga" con Esteban, hacia tanto que no hablaban y el joven príncipe extrañaba eso, pero sus pensamientos fueron parados al ver una extraña criatura de color negro como si estuviera hecho de arena negra o algo por el estilo, tenía ojos amarillos profundos, eso le daba algo de miedo, pero la yegua al percatarse de que Anthony la observaba se retiró. Anthony quedo asustado y al mismo tiempo curioso al ver esa criatura. Nunca antes había visto algo igual, el joven siguió caminado por el bosque nevado hasta que escucho unos gemidos, camino un poco más hasta que llego al lugar del que se escuchaban lo gemidos, era un bulto cubierto de nieve; Anthony se acercó al bulto y con una rama empezó a quitarle la nieve, hasta que vio que era una chica inconsciente, Anthony se sobresaltó y se puso de cuclillas para ver a la chica, era hermosa tal vez la más hermosa que había visto; su cabello era blanco muy largo y despeinado, llevaba una sudadera azul con escarcha que le quedaba ancha, y llevaba unos shorts que hicieron que el joven se sonrojara pues eran cortos y estaba descalza, ¿Qué hacia una chica vestida así en el bosque en pleno invierno? Puso su oreja en el pecho de la joven donde noto que la sudadera estaba rasgada en el centro, coloco su oído directo en el corazón de la joven que por suerte estaba palpitando, estaba viva. Anthony con todas sus fuerzas la cargo en brazos pero ¡era pesada la muy condenada! A como pudo la cargo hasta el castillo donde pidió que fuera atendida rápido pues al parecer estaba herida.

_Horas después…._

Jackeline apretó fuerte los parpados, ¿Dónde estaba? Lo único que recordaba era que el muy maldito de Pitch la había como secuestrado, luego pensó que se quería aprovechar de ella pero no, luego recordó cómo le había quitado su centro del pecho y ahí fue donde se desmallo y ya no recordó nada… abrió los ojos encontrándose acostada en una cama ¡HAY NO! ¡¿PITCH SE ABRIA PORPASADO CON ELLA?! Pero noto que llevaba un pijama blanco y no estaba desnuda ni se sentía mal o sensible, su cabello estaba mojado y peinado; inspecciono un poco la habitación. Era de color blanco con algunos detalles en violeta, rojo, etc. Era una recamara; se incorporó de la cama y se quitó las mantas y pisó el piso donde se encontró con un par de pantuflas que hacían juego con el pijama, no estaba en el polo con Nicky, Elizeth, Teeth y Sandy. Se paró luego de ponerse esos zapatos y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y vio un pasillo con alfombra color ocre, camino a lo largo de esta para ver a donde la llevaba.

Esteban no comprendía lo que su hermano le decía. Ambos jóvenes estaban en el despacho mientras que el menor relataba lo sucedido.

A ver… dices que viste un caballo de arena negra y encontraste a esa chica…- dijo Esteban

Si, te lo he dicho ya varias veces- dijo Anthony

¿pero qué haría una joven de su edad en el bosque y vestida así?- pregunto Esteban

No lo sé- dijo Anthony

Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta y esta se abrió; y los dos jóvenes se giraron para ver quién era.

¿Pu-puedo pasar?- pregunto la joven peliblanca

He…- empezó a decir Esteban; y Anthony le decía que si con la cabeza – y, puede pasar- dijo

Gracias… he ¿me pueden decir donde estoy y que hago aquí?- pregunto ella

Pues estas en Arendelle Noruega, y estas en el castillo- dijo Anthony acercándosele

¿Quiénes son?- pregunto

Ahm claro, soy Anthony- dijo luego de hacer reverencia y Jackie estaba confundida hasta que recordó a los príncipes de Noruega y le devolvió la reverencia

Y él es mi hermano Esteban- dijo Anthony

Mucho gusto señorita- dijo Esteban haciendo reverencia a la cual Jackie también hizo - ¿Quién es usted?- pregunto

Ahm… pues soy… Jackeline Fr… Overland, si Jackeline Overland- dijo

Mucho gusto- dijeron ambos

Pero, ¿qué hacia una joven como tú en el bosque a esta hora y vestida de una forma... no muy apropiada?- dijo Anthony

Ahm… - ahora si estaba en problemas, no podía decirles que era el espíritu del invierno y que era guardiana y que fue atacada por Pitch – pues… me perdí, si me perdí en el bosque y me golpee y quede inconsciente- dijo esperando que eso colara y al parecer lo había logrado

Oh- dijeron ambos hombres

Eso debió ser terrible- dijo Esteban

Lo fue- dijo Jackie – pero ahora si muchas gracias por todo, me iré ya solo me dan mi ropa y me voy- dijo Jackie

De ninguna manera- dijo Anthony – estabas mal, tienes una herida en el pecho pero ya recibió puntos- dijo – así que esta noche te quedaras aquí- dijo Anthony

¡¿aquí?!- dijeron Esteban y Jackie al acorde

Si, aquí- dijo Anthony

Anthony tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Esteban

Claro- dijo – Jackeline ¿nos dejas solos?- pidió

Ahm. Claro- dijo abriendo la puerta y yéndose

¿te volviste loco?- pregunto Esteban

No- dijo Anthony

Como puedes decidir eso, soy el mayor y además no sabemos qué clase de persona es- dijo Esteban

Por favor- bufo Anthony – una chica tan bella como ella no creo que fuera una persona peligrosa- dijo el menor

Pero…- dijo Esteban

Pero nada, Jackeline se quedara aquí- dijo muy decido

Esteban no podía contradecir a Anthony, cuando se le metía algo a la cabeza era difícil hacerle cambiar de opinión.

De acuerdo- dijo el platinado

Bien…- dijo el pelirrojo – Jackeline- le llamo

Dígame- dijo la joven asomando la cabeza por la puerta

Serás nuestra huésped esta noche- dijo Anthony

Ahm… gracias- dijo la joven

Espero que tu cuarto sea de tu agrado Jackeline- dijo Esteban

Si gracias, pero por favor llámenme Jackie- pidió

Los dos hermanos sonrieron y dijeron al unísono:

Esta Bien Jackie-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin del capítulo 1<strong>_

_**Amy: *cantando* ¡libre soy! ¡Libre soy! Ejem es decir… ¡owo! Capi uno listo, para aquellos que querían que Sarah muriera (y esto va para Jack Frost y Aury María) lo lamento no la matamos, pero la encontramos y pago por el desastre que hizo, bueno para aquellos que estén confundidos y digan ¿pero que es esta mierda? Les dejo a aclaraciones. (*) Y (*) les puse Jamileth y Jorge pues son Jamie y Sophie pero no se me ocurrieron otros nombres, Jackie es Jack en femenino y Esteban es Elsa en masculino, Jackie ya se unió a los guardianes y la historia se remonta en el siglo veintiuno, Esteban en menos frio y alejado como Elsa, luego del accidente de Jackie ella es visible ante todos, miren los personajes son así.**_

_**Jack Frost: Jackeline Escarcha**_

_**Elsa: Esteban**_

_**Anna: Anthony**_

_**Norte: Nicolasa**_

_**Sandman: Sandy**_

_**Bunny: Elizeth Aster Bunnymund**_

_**Pitch Negro: Pitch Negro**_

_**Tooth Fairy: Dientes**_

_**Jamie: Jamileth**_

_**Sophie: Jorge**_

_**Amy: ok, ok espero que les hay gustado, aceptamos consejos, ayuda, dinero (eso no) pastelazos, tomatazos, etc. Bye besos congelados y una sonrisa de hielo y seguiré cantando: Por lo que reste de vida, por lo que reste de vida, ehm no era esa, Ejem: ¡libre soy! ¡Libre soy! No puedo ocultarlo más… **_

_**Libre soy, libre soy el viento me abrazara, libre soy, libre soy no volveré a llorar y firme así me quedo aquí gran tormenta abra, por las entrañas de la tierra puedo entrar, y ya me equivoque, bueno hasta la próxima actualización. Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**holita personitas, disfruten capitulo.**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Capítulo 2 <span>_

Jackie estaba más que confundida al estar en el castillo; minutos después de que conociera a Anthony este pidió que unas sirvientas se ocuparan de ella; una mujer llamada Gerda le había dicho que se pusiera un vestido largo ¿pueden creerlo? ¡Ella usando vestido! Ya había olvidado desde que época ya no había usado faldas ni vestidos. Era un vestido celeste sin mangas y le llegaba hasta los tobillos, y tenía una especie de cinturón blanco en la cintura. Y para empeorar las cosas el vestido venía con un corsé y lo habían dejado apretado ¡no podía respirar! Luego de eso le habían ido a dejar la cena, ¡no sabía que comer! Era demasiado así que fingió dormirse y las sirvientas se llevaron la comida. A la hora del almuerzo no pudo escaparse; cuando llego al comedor solo encontró a Anthony pues Esteban no había llegado.

Buenas tardes Jackie- le dijo

Buenas tardes- respondió ella – ahm… ¿solo comeremos nosotros dos?- pregunto

Si bueno… Esteban casi nunca desayuna, almuerza o cena conmigo, se la pasa en su cuarto en sus lecciones de como gobernar y esas cosas- dijo el menor de los príncipes

Ya veo- dijo Jackie tomando asiento – es el nuevo rey ¿verdad?- pregunto

Si es el mayor de la familia y además eso no me interesa ni siquiera sé cómo gobernar- dijo

Oh...- dijo Jackie

Oye Jackeline cuéntame de ti ¿de dónde vienes?- pregunto Anthony

Ahm pues… - ¿Qué le iba a decir? No podía decirle que vivía en el polo norte con santa Claus y las demás festividades. Jackie no sabía que responder,

Mientras tanto en su cabeza…

(N/A: esto lo leí en un fic de Predalienway y no soy copiona solo pensé en ponerlo)

Vemos un cuarto que tiene un letrero que dice "comité de respuestas de emergencias"

Miembro: ¿Qué le decimos?

Miembro 1: viene de Australia

Miembro 2: no lo creo, sería ilógico no parece persona de Australia

Miembro 3: ya sé, tiene amnesia y no recuerda nada

Todos: ¡no eso no!

En la realidad….

¿y bien?- pregunto Anthony

Pues… tengo amnesia-

En la cabeza de Jackie…

Todos los miembros menos el 3: ¡eres una tonta nos vamos de aquí! *se escucha pasos y cierran la puerta*

Eso debe ser terrible- dijo Anthony

Lo es créeme- dijo – he vivido así desde hace 300 años- dijo Jackie

¿300 años?- pregunto confuso

No es decir he vivido así por mucho tiempo y parecen 300 años- dijo nerviosa

Ah si es así, bueno buen provecho- dijo Anthony

Luego del almuerzo Jackeline se escapó de Anthony quien no le dejaba de hacer preguntas, camino por los pasillos del castillo debía de encontrar la forma de regresar con los otros guardianes y recuperar su centro.

Esteban estaba en uno de los salones donde recibía las clases de como gobernar; y gracias a dios ya se habían acabado dentro de unos días cumpliría los 21 años de edad estaba nervioso pues si algo le salía mal tal vez se pondría nervioso y sus poderes se saldrían de control.

Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver, un buen chico siempre debes ser no has de abrir tu corazón- se dijo a si mismo

¿Qué?- escucho detrás de él

Esteban se volteó encontrándose con Jackie quien lo miraba extrañada.

No nada, no se preocupe Srta. Jackeline- dijo Esteban

Me puedes decir Jackie y yo te digo Esteban- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Ah está bien…- dijo Esteban

Al joven príncipe le resultaba un poco incómodo tener que lidiar con una chica en el castillo, nunca había hablado con una que no fuera una de las sirvientas o una de sus maestras de música, Jackie entro a la habitación pues tenía curiosidad, observo un violín y lo cogió poniéndoselo debajo de la barbilla y tomo el arco y raspo las cuerdas produciéndose un chirrido horrible de las cuerdas; Esteban solo atino a taparse los oídos y cerrar los ojos.

Lo siento- dijo después que puso el instrumento en una mesa

No te preocupes no a todos se les da el de tocar ese instrumento- dijo Esteban

Yo soy una de esos- dijo Jackie

Si bueno, te agradecería que salieras de esta habitación- pidió el chico

¿Por qué?- pregunto

Por… por nada, solo no quiero lastimarte- dijo Esteban

¿lastimarme?- pregunto

Y ahí recordó los poderes del chico y que no los controlaba

Ah ya entiendo- dijo Jack alborotando su cabello

¿en serio?- pregunto aterrado

Sí, no me tienes que explicar- dijo Jackie – bueno ¿sabes de un lugar para esconderme de Anthony? –

¿esconderte?- pregunto Esteban acomodándose el fleco

Sí, no para de hacerme preguntas- dijo ella

Bueno Anthony siempre fue así- dijo Esteban

Bueno… yo mejor me voy- dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de ella

Esteban suspiro con cansancio, debía de descansar para sus lecciones de mañana. Mientras tanto en el polo norte, Nicolasa caminaba por toda la sala del mundo pensando, de repente un en el piso se abrió uno de los túneles de Bunny y ella salió de él.

¿alguna noticia?- pregunto Nicolasa

No, para nada… ya la buscamos por doquier- respondió

¿buenas nuevas?- pregunto Teeth entrando por una puerta junto con Sandy

No- respondieron ambas mujeres

Esto no puede estar pasando…- dijo Teeth

¿Cómo lidiaremos ahora con Pitch? Si Jackeline era la única que tiene poderes para eso- dijo Bunny

Si ese maldito de Pitch le pone una mano encima a Jackie tendré que darle muchas monedas después de golpearlo y sacarle todos los dientes- dijo Teeth furioso

Las demás rieron por lo bajo; pues sabían los sentimientos del hado de los dientes por la joven del invierno, todos, básicamente todos lo sabían… menos Jackie claro pues es más despistada que… (Amy: aquí entre nos, es más despistada que Sarah Elisa Snow. Sarah: ¡TE ESCUCHE!) Y casi nunca se daba cuenta de algo…

Cálmate Teeth, tu amada Jackie estará bien- dijo Bunny con burla

Ja-ja - rio sarcástico – cuando te enamores sabrás como se siente- dijo el chico de los dientes

Bueno, bueno… no sabemos dónde podrá estar y lo peor es que Pitch ataco ayer mi madriguera pero por suerte mis huevos guardianes y yo logramos retener a las pesadillas- dijo Elizeth cambiando de tema

Seguiremos buscándola- dijo Nicky – Melchor, Gaspar y Baltazar se ofrecieron para buscarla igual-

"al igual la marmota y el duende de los tréboles"- dijo Sandy por medio de sus imágenes

Genial, Pérez se ofreció también- dijo Teeth

Bueno a buscar esa copito de nieve- dijo Bunny – no te enfades Teeth- dijo ella al ver que Teeth se enfurecía con el apodo

Mientras tanto con Pitch…

Él estaba en la torre de Eiffel, pues acababa de congelar a Valentina Cupid con el centro que robo de Jackie, y había dejado a la pobre chica inmovilizada…

Pitch no te saldrás con la tuya- amenazo Valentina

Oh mi quería Valentina… solo observa, si ti arrojando tus flechas ya nadie se está enamorando- dijo Pitch

Los guardianes te patearan el trasero como hace un año- dijo Valentina

No lo creo, sin su preciada Jackie son unos inútiles- dijo – y ahora que tengo parte del centro de Jackeline tengo sus poderes y ¿sabes? El frio y la oscuridad son la mejor combinación que existe, y ahora mi querida Cupido… dulces pesadillas- dijo antes de congelarla por completo y condenándola a una pesadilla eterna

Veamos… ahora sigue *Tara Nature- dijo tachando los nombres en una lista – esto no podría ser mejor- dijo y desapareció con rumbo al bosque de las estaciones donde vivía Tara Nature

Jackie había encontrado unos jeans en uno de los cajones de la habitación y se lo puso y con suerte encontró su sudadera y se puso un par de tenis y salió a caminar al bosque…

Ok MIM…- dijo al ver la luna llena - ¿Cómo me puedo comunicar con los otros guardianes?- pregunto, pero Moon no le respondió – vamos Moon, contéstame- pidió pero MIM parecía ignorarla – bien, excelente, bravo… no me sorprende que no me contestes- dijo furiosa – MIM, vamos quiero volver con las guardianas… y con el guardián Teeth- dijo como se olvidaba de mencionarlo – ya sé que quería acercarme a Esteban… pero también debo de recuperar mi centro de las manos de Pitch, quien sabe lo que hará si con mi centro hace su cometido de congelar a las personas y niños en una pesadilla eterna- Jackeline estaba al borde del llanto al no recibir respuestas de MIM - ¡VETE A LA MI$%DA MIM!- grito pero solo escucho que decía _"ten paciencia Jackeline"_ – no me vengas con ten paciencia Jackeline… que te Jo%&n- dijo

Siguió caminado mientras se adentraba más en el bosque, de repente una luz azul destello en el centro del bosque. Jackie corrió hacia ahí y pudo ver como una mujer morena de cabellos negros y ojos castaños, con una camisa de hojas verdes muy hermosas y una larga falda de cola de pétalos blancos peleaba con Pitch para tratar de no ser congelada mientras este le lanzaba rayos de hielo revueltos con arena negra… la mujer morena era nada más ni nada menos que la madre naturaleza o Tara Nature como todos la conocían, Tara giro la cabeza hacia Jackie y le grito:

¡CORRE JACKELINE!-

¿Jackeline?- pregunto Pitch

Jackie no le hizo caso a Tara y le lanzo un rayo a Pitch con sus manos, pues ya casi no necesitaba su cayado para utilizar sus poderes. Pitch esquivo el rayo con un escudo de hielo/arena que creo justo a tiempo.

Pensé que me había desecho te ti- dijo Pitch

Pues te equivocaste estúpido- dijo Jackie

Pitch arrojo a un lado a Tara y se centró en Jackie quien tenía una mirada llena de enojo e ira. (Aury: ¿no es la misma cosa? Amy: No creo) y nuevamente una pelea se desato entre la guardiana y el hombre de las pesadillas; pero ahora Jackie no podía volar pues sin el cayado no lo lograba.

Devuélveme mi centro- exigió

¿tu centro?- pregunto con falsedad Pitch

Ya sabes a lo que me refiero hi%j# de p&$#ra- grito ella

¿hablas de tus ex poderes?- pregunto

Aunque tengas mitad de mis poderes no te lograras salir con la tuya- dijo

Pero hermosa Jackie, ya lo estoy haciendo- dijo Pitch

Y antes de que Jackie lograra esquivarlo, Pitch le lanzo una flecha que le cayó en el hombro a la joven, quien se dobló de dolor al sentirlo y esta vez sí sangro, Pitch termino de congelar a Tara y de condenarla a una pesadilla eterna y volteo a ver a Jackie quien sollozaba de dolor y solo sonrió y se desvaneció dejando a Tara y Jackie ahí, Jackie se paró para ver a Tara pero esta se la habían llevado los demás ayudantes de la naturaleza y ya no estaba ahí. Jackie corrió hasta el castillo donde unos guardias se alteraron al verla así y la llevaron rápidamente hasta adentro… unas horas después de que el medico real hubiera revisado y suturado la herida, Esteban entro en la habitación encontrándose con la peliblanca quien hablaba con Anthony…

Jackeline ¿Por qué saliste?- pregunto Esteban

Tenía que…- dijo ella

¿Por qué?- pregunto Anthony

Pues… pues- intento decir

Dejemos eso para después… ¿Quién te ataco?- pregunto Esteban

No lo vi- mintió – solo sentí el dolor en el hombro y cuando mire era una flecha clavada- explico

La próxima vez que salgas avísanos- dijo Esteban – alguien al que no conocemos quiere matarte de seguro- dijo el príncipe – te tendrás que quedar aquí un tiempo más- dijo

Gracias en verdad chicos- dijo ella – no sé qué me hubiera pasado si Anthony no me hubiera encontrado- dijo

No pienses en eso Jackie- dijo Anthony – tienes que descansar te veremos mañana- dijo el pelirrojo llevándose a Esteban – buenas noches- dijo el príncipe

Buenas noches- dijo ella

Cuando los príncipes estuvieron afuera del cuarto, Jackie dejó caer tumbada en la cama mirando al techo, y en un susurro pidió que todo eso terminara rápido.

fin del capitulo 2

_**Amy: si el capi 2, fue corto lo sé pero es que mi inspiración está desapareciendo por competo pero esta historia revivirá pues en el capi 3 empezara la historia de frozen y Jackie y Esteban se irán enamorando poco a poco, (*) los que hayan visto el reino secreto lo entenderán por qué la coloque como la madre naturaleza. Bueno besos congelados y una sonrisa de hielo. Bye, bye.**_

_**Psd: ¡Amo el Jelsa y la banda Muse y su canción Madness! **_

_**Todos: WFT?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**holiwis, actualizando por aquí.**_

_**aclaraciones: los personajes de ROTG y Frozen no me pertenecen**_

_**advertencia: spoilers casi iguales a frozen brothers**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Capítulo 3<span>_

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que Jackie se quedó en el castillo, Anthony y los demás la hacían sentirse como en casa, pero cada vez era más difícil estar aún más cerca de Esteban y a la vez tan lejos. Pero eso no importaba ahora pues unas mucamas habían entrado y la despertaron para decirle que tenía que vestirse pues ¡era el día de la coronación del príncipe! ¡Esteban al fin era rey! Y se abrirían las puertas otra vez, las mucamas le dejaron a Jackie un vestido de color azul acampanado largo hasta los pies, con adornos blancos y celestes. Cuando se lo puso se veía como si fuera una princesa de verdad; pero su cabello no corrió la misma suerte pues con cada peinado que las mucamas le hacían se volvía a deshacer y volvía a quedar completamente suelto y despeinado, era inútil su cabello era rebelde.

Dentro de la habitación de Anthony, este aún dormía en su cuarto; su cabello estaba revuelto y un riachuelo de baba corría por su mejilla derecha, hasta que Kai en jefe de mayor domo toco la puerta y le dijo:

¿príncipe Anthony?-

¿ha, si?- dijo el pelirrojo despertando de su sueño y limpiándose la baba

¿Príncipe Anthony?- volvió a decirle Kai

¿Qué?- pregunto el muchacho

Oh, lamento mucho despertarlo-

No, no, no, no lo hiciste- dijo Anthony- desperté hace horas- y nuevamente se quedó dormido - ¡¿Quién es?!- pregunto

Sigo siendo yo príncipe, pronto abrirán las puertas… tiene que arreglarse-

Claro… ¿arreglarme para qué?-

¿La coronación de su hermano?... mi señor-

el hermano de mi coronación- dijo Anthony - ¡hoy es la coronación!-

El joven recordó que día era y salto de su cama y su puso un traje verde con saco negro y pantalones del mismo color y zapatos negros. (N/A: soy pésima en los vestuarios ustedes imagínenlo como un vestido de Anna pero en versión traje para hombre) y con el cabello peinado con un fleco a la derecha.

Después de que vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió deprisa y para tomar velocidad se subió a la escalera y se deslizo por la baranda hasta que llego al suelo, estaba feliz porque por primera vez y en años; las puertas se abrirían de par y en par y tal vez podría conocer a esa persona especial.

Esteban ya estaba listo pero estaba nervioso pensaba que iba a estropear todo. Llevaba su traje verde oscuro, muy oscuro, de mangas y cuello negro, el cabello peinado con un fleco en una en su cintura un cinto dorado, zapatos negros, una capa magenta y un par de guantes celestes. Tomo un candelabro y un alhajero esférico y quiso practicar pero sus manos perdieron el control y los congelo.

Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver, un buen chico tu siempre debes ser, no has de abrir tu corazón… un movimiento en falso y se acabó- se dijo Esteban a si mismo

Ya en el pueblo Anthony llego a un muelle pero algo lo atropello y lo hizo caer dentro de un bote de pesca.

¡hey!- exclamo indignado Anthony

Como lo siento ¿te hiciste daño?-

Pregunto una chica pelirroja que montaba a la inglesa en un caballo marrón (N/A: imaginen un vestido con el traje de Hans), Anthony se quitó el balde de madera de la cabeza y miro a la chica la cual era muy bella.

¿Qué tal?- dijo Anthony con voz seductora – ahm, sí. No, no, no me paso nada- balbuceo el chico aun en el bote

¿estás seguro?- pregunto la chica bajándose de su caballo y ayudando a levantarse a Anthony

Sí, es que no vi por donde corría… pero estoy bien- declaro Anthony – en serio-

Que suerte-

Dijo la chica tendiéndole la mano a Anthony, pero los dos estaban en una especie de conexión entre ambos.

Oh. Princesa Hannah de la islas del sur- dijo Hannah haciendo reverencia

Príncipe Anthony de Arendelle- dijo Anthony luego de hacer otra reverencia

¿Príncipe? Mi señor- dijo Hannah arrodillándose

El caballo se fijó en la reverencia de su ama y luego hizo una lo que causo que el barco se empinara a punto de caerse al agua, los dos jóvenes perdieron el equilibrio y Hannah cayó encima de Anthony.

Hola de nuevo- dijo Anthony sintiéndose incomodo

El caballo se fijó en su acto y enderezo el bote causando de los otros se cayeran hacia atrás quedando Anthony encima de Hannah y provocando un momento incómodo.

Perdón- dijo Hannah

Hay que torpe- dijo Anthony – tu no claro, digo que el torpe... soy yo… tu eres linda- balbuceo Anthony- ¡¿Qué dije?!- dijo el chico levantándose y ayudando a Hannah

Quiero disculparme por golpear al príncipe de Arendelle con mi corcel y por cada momento después- declaro Hannah

No, no, no. Está bien… yo no soy ese príncipe, de haber golpeado a mi hermano Esteban, se hubiera puesto molesto y eso, es que es el… rey- dijo Anthony acariciando al corcel – pero tienes suerte soy… yo solamente- declaro Anthony

¿solo tú?- pregunto Hannah

Los dos jóvenes siguieron viéndose con la misma extraña sensación hasta que las campanas sonaron lo que indicaba que era hora de la coronación de Esteban. Anthony se despidió tontamente de Hannah y ella de él e incluso el caballo alzo la pata para despedirse lo que causo que Hannah cayera al agua, y Anthony corrió hasta la capilla del castillo y la ceremonia comenzó.

El fraile corono a Esteban y él iba a tomar el cetro y la esfera pero el fraile le dijo:

Majestad… los guantes-

Él se los quito y tomo los objetos y giró para dar la cara a los invitados pero sus manos perdieron el control y congelo un poco el cetro y la esfera pero nadie se dio cuenta, Esteban deposito los objetos en el cojín y se puso otra vez los guantes… Esteban por fin era rey. En la noche hubo un baile en honor al rey de Arendelle y todos bailaban, hasta que Kai presento al rey.

El rey Esteban de Arendelle…- dijo Kai – el príncipe Anthony de Arendelle-

Volvió a decir Kai al presentar a Anthony, este corrió hasta ellos y se puso al lado de su hermano pero se alejó un poco, los demás volvieron a bailar y Esteban le dijo a Anthony:

Hola…-

¿es a mí?- pregunto incrédulo Anthony, Esteban solo asintió– hola-

Estas muy elegante - dijo Esteban

Gracias y tu estas más elegante, ¡no porque no lo seas! Ya eres elegante. Luces mucho más elegante- balbuceo el chico pelirrojo

Gracias… entonces… así es como se ve una fiesta- dijo Esteban

Es más mejor de lo que pensé-

Y ¿Qué es ese esplendido aroma? – pregunto Esteban olfateando un rico aroma

mmmm Chocolate…- dijeron los dos al unísono

Anthony quería seguir charlando con Esteban pero Kai los interrumpió diciendo:

Majestad… la duquesa de weaseltonio-

¡Weaselton!- corrigió la duquesa- majestad siendo su socia comercial más cercano es mi deber acompañarla en su primera danza como rey- dijo la duquesa haciendo un baile raro y una reverencia lo que causo que su peluquín se desprendiera

Anthony y Esteban no podían aguantar las ganas de reír, pero pudieron ocultarlo, Estaban se aclaró la garganta y le dijo:

Gracias… es que no se hacerlo- dijo Esteban cortésmente – pero mi hermano si-

Anthony rio por el comentario pero la duquesa le tomó del brazo y le dijo:

Oh que suerte tiene usted- y se lo llevó a la pista de baile

La duquesa no era muy buena bailarina y pisoteo los pies de Anthony, Esteban rio por como la duquesa hacia bailar a su hermano.

Linda fiesta ¿no?- pregunto alguien detrás de él

¿Qué?- pregunto y se giró encontrándose con Jackeline – oh Jackie solo eres tu- dijo Esteban

Si, ¿Por qué no bailas?- pregunto

No sé hacerlo… ¿y tú?- pregunto

Bueno nunca lo he hecho, estoy cansada de negarles una pieza a los demás invitados- dijo ella – por cierto… gracias por todo lo que están haciendo por mí-

No es nada, es un placer poder ayudarte- dijo Esteban

Gracias Este… es decir… rey Esteban- dijo asiendo reverencia

Jackie, no me gustan las formalidades- dijo el rey

Bueno, bueno te diré Esteban- dijo ella dándole un golpe en el hombro al chico

Anthony volvió donde Esteban y Jackeline. El joven príncipe no se miraba muy bien, estaba cansado; Jackie y Esteban rieron al verlo.

Wow, sí que era impetuosa- dijo Jackie

En especial por sus tacones- dijo Anthony sobándose los pies

¿todo en orden?- pregunto Esteban

Sí, es lo mejor que me ha pasado- dijo Anthony con una sonrisa – desearía que fuera así todo el tiempo- dijo el

También yo- dijo Esteban sonriendo – pero no será- dijo cambiando su semblante a uno serio

¿Por qué no? Solo…- intento decir Anthony mientras intentaba coger a Esteban del brazo

Solo NO y YA- exclamo Esteban

A-ahora vuelvo- dijo Anthony triste y se marcho

Fuiste muy duro- le reprocho Jackie

No se dé qué me hablas Jackeline- dijo Esteban

Te digo que siempre eres muy alejado de Anthony, Esteban, Anthony ha pasado por mucha soledad… solo te tiene a ti- dijo ella - ¿Por qué te da tanto miedo Esteban?- pregunto

Jamás lo entenderías Jackeline- suspiro Esteban

Créeme, lo entiendo perfectamente aunque no lo creas- suspiro ella

Jackeline ¿Por qué no vas a bailar o algo así?- pregunto Esteban

No se me apetecía- dijo ella - ¿quieres bailar conmigo?- pregunto ella de la nada

¿y-yo? ¿ba-bailar?- pregunto Esteban

Si, tú no sabes bailar y yo tampoco… al menos hay que esquivar los pisotones del otro- bromeo ella

Pues…- dijo Esteban

Majestad… los ministros de Arendelle- dijo Kai

Dos hombres hicieron reverencia ante el monarca y este tuvo que dejar la conversación con Jackie en segundo plano.

Buenas noches su majestad- dijeron ambos ministros

Buenas noches- dijeron Jackie y Esteban

Es un placer estar esta noche aquí majestad- dijo un ministro – usted debe ser la princesa de Arendelle- dijo el hombre a Jackeline

¿Qué?- pregunto ella – no, no, se está equivocando… solo soy un invitada del príncipe Anthony y el rey Esteban- dijo ella – soy solo un plebeya-

Para ser una plebeya es muy hermosa señorita….- dijo un ministro

Jackeline…- dijo ella sonrojada al mas no poder

Mucho gusto Jackeline- dijeron ambos hombres

Majestad, nos guastaría platicar con usted sobre algunos temas del país y del pueblo- dijo el hombre

Ah sí claro… ¿de disculpas Jackeline?- dijo Esteban

Claro, vayan- dijo ella

Esteban se marchó con los dos ministros. Jackeline suspiro y decidió conocer unas que otras personas, ella no estaba acostumbrada a tanta atención de parte de las personas del sexo masculino; pues al ser un espíritu solo la veían los niños que creían en ella, arrrrg cuando tiempo más se quedaría así; se quería marchar lo antes posible aunque no hubiera podido decirle a Esteban sobre sus poderes. Camino un poco más; pero algo capto su atención… unas sombras de arena se escabullían por uno de los pasillos, ella sin dudarlo llego hasta donde había visto las sombras, y en el piso había un poco de arena negra de Pitch ¡esa rata estaba en el castillo! Intento caminar un poco más pero alguien la detuvo.

Jackeline ¿has visto a Esteban?- pregunto Anthony

¿ah?- dijo ella y dio un último vistazo a la arena pero había desaparecido – no, es decir si, estaba platicando con unos invitados… ¿Por qué?- pregunto

Es que quiero presentarle a Hannah, mi futura esposa- dijo Anthony

Wow ¿futura esposa?- pregunto Jackie

Si mira te la presento… Jackeline Overland ella es la princesa Hannah de las islas del sur-

Buenas noches señorita Jackeline- dijo Hannah haciendo reverencia

Ah… buenas noches majestad- dijo Jackie confusa pero hizo reverencia

¡ah mira haya esta Estaban!- dijo Anthony

Los dos corrieron hacia Esteban quien se despidió de los dos ministros y de la duquesa.

Esteban… es decir rey- dijo Anthony – otra vez yo le voy presentarle a la princesa Hannah de las islas del sur-

Hola majestad- dijo Hannah

Esteban saludo inclinando la cabeza. Jackie llego hasta Esteban quedándose a su lado.

Nos gustaría su bendición para… para nuestra boda- dijeron ambos chicos pelirrojos

¿boda?- pregunto Esteban y Anthony solo asintió - lo lamento estoy confundido- dijo Esteban

Bueno aún no hemos resuelto todos los detalles todavía, aún tenemos que planear la ceremonia y serviremos: sopa, guisado y helado para… ¡espera! ¡¿viviríamos aquí?!- pregunto Anthony a Hannah

¿aquí?- preguntaron Estaban y Jackie confusos

Pero claro que si- dijo la princesa

Oh, oh… invitaremos a tus doce hermanas a qui al palacio, aunque quieran un poco de privacidad y no hay mucho espacio….-

No Anthony… no lo harás… ninguna hermana se quedara aquí y nadie tendrá una boda-

Espera ¿nadie que?- pregunto Anthony

¿puedo charlar contigo hermano? ¿los dos?-

No, lo que me quieras decir lo escucharemos ambos- dijo firme Anthony

bien… no te puedes enamorar tan pronto…-

Claro que si… cuando es amor de verdad-

Anthony ¿tú qué sabes del amor de verdad?- pregunto Esteban

Más que tu… tu solo rechazas a las demás personas…-

… desean mi bendición pero la respuesta es no… ahora discúlpenme… la fiesta se acabó las puertas se cierran- Dijo Esteban muy serio y se alejó.

¡¿Qué?! Esteban no espera- Anthony lo tomo de la mano quitándole el guante

¡devuélveme mi guante!- dijo Esteban

No Esteban… vasta, vasta ya no hay que vivir de este modo-

Entonces vete- dijo Esteban un poco molesto con el menor y se volvió a alejar

¿alguna vez te hice algo?- pregunto Anthony

Mientras que todas las miradas se posaban en la pelea de los hermanos, Jackeline pudo sentir con la temperatura bajaba en el salón. Eso no era bueno.

No sigas Anthony- pidió Esteban

No… ¡¿Por qué?! solo me rechazas ¡¿Por qué rechazas a todos?! ¡¿POR QUÉ TE DA TANTO MIEDO?!- pregunto molesto Anthony

¡DIJE SILENCIO!- grito Esteban

Y con un movimiento de mano congelo el salón de baile llamando la atención de todos quienes se alejaron atemorizados.

Hechicería… sabía que algo muy misterioso pasaba aquí- dijo la duquesa

Esteban salió corriendo de ahí y llego afuera donde lo esperaban todos los ciudadanos y periodistas para felicitarlo pero él choco por accidente con una fuente y la congelo asustando a los demás ciudadanos.

¡ahí está atrápenlo!- dijo la duquesa

No, apártense de mi… no se acerquen…- advirtió Esteban

Pero su mano libero más hielo y se dirigió a la duquesa pero Jackeline alzo sus manos e hizo una barrera de hielo y escudo a la mujer, pero la duquesa grito:

Monstruos ¡monstruos ambos lo son!-

Esteban estaba anonadado por los poderes de Jackie y a la vez atemorizado y escapo de ahí; pero Anthony, Jackie y Hannah la iban siguiendo, el chico rubio llego al río y escucho como Jackie lo llamaba junto con Anthony, Esteban cruzo el lago dejándolo congelado y el llego al otro lado de la isla y se perdió en la oscuridad del bosque.

Jackie no se quedó atrás y lo persiguió por todo el lago congelado hasta perderse ella en la oscuridad. Anthony llego a la orilla del rio y resbalo y cayó… Hannah llego y se puso al lado de Anthony, el pelirrojo todavía con el guante de su hermano en la mano observo como el hielo siguió creciendo hasta quedar completamente congelado y comenzó a nevar.

Anthony y Hannah volvieron adentro donde todos se preguntaban por qué estaba nevando si estaban en verano.

¡hay no es nieve, es nieve! ¡el rey hechizo esta tierra! Debemos detenerla- dijo la duquesa alterada - Ustedes irán por el- dijo la duquesa a los guardaespaldas

No, alto- dijo Anthony

¿tu? ¿también hay hechicería en ti? ¿también eres un monstruo- pregunto la duquesa

No, yo soy completamente ordinario- repuso Anthony

Es cierto le es- dijo Hannah- en un buen sentido

Y mi hermano y Jackeline no son unos monstruos- dijo Anthony

¡Él quiso atacarme!- dijo la duquesa

Usted resbalo en el hielo- intervino Hannah – y la señorita Jackeline desvió el ataque-

¡con Su hielo!- grito la duquesa

Eso fue un accidente… se asustó… Esteban no es malo nunca haría algo como eso…- dijo Anthony – todo fue mi culpa… yo lo hice enojar así que yo seré quien lo busque-

Anthony pidió un caballo y monto en la bestia y dejo a cargo a Hannah del reino y él se fue a buscar a su hermano. Mientras en una montaña Esteban estaba lejos de su hogar y canturreo las palabras que su madre le decía de niño pero las cambio un poco. Sin darse cuenta de que lo seguían.

**Pov's Esteban:**

**Estaba lejos de mi hogar; estaba en la montaña del norte donde la nieve pinta la montaña hoy, no hay huellas que seguir, en la soledad un reino y el rey vive en mí, el viento ruge y hay tormenta en mi interior, una tempestad que de mí salió… lo que hay en ti no dejes ver, un buen chico tu siempre debes ser, no has de abrir tu corazón… pues ya se abrió_. Me he quitado el guante y lo arrojo al aire, empiezo a hacer copos de nieve- _¡libre soy! ¡Libre soy! No puedo ocultarlo más_- creo nuevamente a un muñeco llamado Olaf- _¡libre soy! ¡Libre soy! Libertad sin vuelta atrás, ¡qué más da! No me importa ya… gran tormenta abra… el frio es parte también de mi_- me he quitado la capa y la dejo flotar libre en el viento. Llego a un risco_- mirando la distancia, muy pequeño todo es, y los miedos que me ataban muy lejos los dejes. Voy a probar que puedo hacer, sin limitar mí procedes, ni mal ni bien obedecer ¡jamás!** **_– Creo una escalinata entre las dos colinas -_** **¡libre soy! ¡Libre soy! El viento me abrasara, ¡libre soy! ¡Libre soy! ¡No me verán llorar! ¡Firme así me quedo aquí! Gran tormenta abra_…- piso con fuerza y creo un palacio de hielo –_** **¡por viento y tierra mi poder florecerá! ¡Mi alma congelada en fragmentos romperá! ¡Ideas nuevas pronto cristalizare! ¡No volveré jamás no queda nada atrás_!- me quito la corona y la arrojo al aire y despeino mi pelo echándolo hacia atrás y creo un traje de hielo con una capa_- ¡libre soy! ¡Libre soy! ¡Surgiré como el despertar! ¡Libre soy! ¡Libre soy! Se fue el chico ideal… ¡firme así me quedo aquí! ¡Gran tormenta abra!... el frio es parte también de mi_- he cerrado las puertas y me quede en mi castillo donde nadie me puede hacer daño y ni yo a ellos._**

**_(N/A: les dejo el que creo la versión masculina: ¡jess the dragon! Bravo a ese chico) _**

**_Esteban suspiro aliviado dentro del castillo ahora podía ser el mismo sin lastimar a los demás._**

Gran canción- dijo alguien frente a él; Estaban alzo la mirada encontrándose con Jackie.

¡AAAAHHHHH!- grito de sorpresa - ¡¿Jackeline me seguiste?!- pregunto

Pffff, claro que te seguí, no podía permitir que cometieras otra locura, pero este castillo es impresionante.- dijo Jackie mirando cada detalle

Jackie no es bueno que estés aquí, no te quiero lastimar- dijo Esteban – bien, me seguiste, me encontraste, ahora te vas te recuperas de todas tus heridas, recuperas la memoria, les das la bendición en vez de mi a Anthony y Hannah y _guala_ todos tienen una vida feliz- dijo Estaban empujando a Jackie a la salida

¡no!- dijo Jackie golpeándole el brazo y Esteban la soltó – tengo curiosidad de tus poderes- dijo ella

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunto

Por qué te puedo ayudar a controlarlos- dijo Jackie

¿Cómo? ¿Por qué lo harías?- pregunto

Pues porque mira…- dijo Jackie creando unos copos de cristal frente al rey

Wow ¿pero cómo es que tú?- pregunto

No lo sé… siempre los he tenido- dijo ella – y no me iré de aquí hasta que manejes bien tus poderes, regreses a Arendelle y le expliques a Anthony como funciona la vida y las cursilerías del amor- dijo Jackie

Está bien… solo que no volveré a Arendelle y tu será quien le explique a Anthony cómo funcionan las cursilerías del amor- dijo el chico

Bien… pero no lo hare yo, serás tu- dijo ella

Que no-

Que si-

¡QUE NO!-

¡QUE SI!-

¡QUE NO!-

¡QUE NO!-

¡QUE SI!- dijo Esteban

¡Ja!- rio Jackie

Rayos- dijo Esteban

Pero bien dejemos esta pelea que no es nada digna de un rey y empecemos con tu entrenamiento- dijo ella

¿Cómo?- pregunto Esteban

Así- dijo Jackeline creando una bola de nieve y lanzándola a Esteban

Este rio y comenzaron a jugar con la nieve como parte del "entrenamiento" de Jackie para Esteban.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amy: hola, hola… bien en cuanto a donde Anthony y Hannah charlan lo omití porque quería darles un momento de privacidad a Esteban y Jackie. Estoy tan emocionada por este fic, es mi mayor logro<strong>_

_** ¿?: Pensé que yo era tu mayor logro**_

_** *entra al set una chica rubia de ojos grises***_

_** Amy: ahm… Silver Moon, si tú también.**_

_** Silver: a mí no me digas esas mentiras que ni Sarah te las cree, además no hiciste *brillance of Moon 6, esta vez me las pagas, *saca el AK-47 (mi arma favorita)***_

_** Amy: bueno nos vemos luego en otro capítulo de… the Snow King and spirit… saben que el título es largo, nos vemos antes de que Silver me mate… *salgo del set* **_

_**Silver: vuelve a qui Amaya**_

_** (*brillance of Moon es una historia que escribí para mi clase de lenguaje cuando tenía 11 años, fue mi mayor logro, en ese entonces hice una gran serie de libros, pero jamás los publique, solo para mi clase)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**yyyy actualizando por aquí, disfruten...**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Capítulo 4<span>_

Mientras tanto en el bosque… Anthony cabalgaba en su caballo gritando el nombre de Esteban pero no recibía respuestas.

Esteban… Esteban, soy yo: Anthony… tu hermano que no quería hacerte congelar el verano… fue mí… mi culpa- dijo – aunque de haberme dicho la verdad esto nunca hubiera sucedido… ja. Que astuto ¿no?- dijo Anthony

Pero uno de los pinos descargo una gran cantidad de nieve asustando a *Azabache el caballo y este relincho y dejo caer a Anthony en la nieve y el caballo salió corriendo.

¡no, no, no! ¡regresa!- dijo Anthony – ooook- dijo temblando

Intento agarrarse de una rama pero esta dejo caer otro poco de nieve, Anthony camino y camino hasta que llego a una cabaña que tenía un letrero que decía: "almacén del errante Oaken… y spa". Anthony entro y el encargado lo recibió.

Lluju… rebajas de verano… ofertas en trajes de baño, sandalias y un bronceador que yo mismo invente ¿ya?- dijo Oaken

Hee… no gracias… por ahora solo busco botas y abrigos para invierno- dijo Anthony

Eso está en el departamento de invierno- dijo Oaken señalando unos estantes

Me preguntaba si otro joven… el rey tal vez… ¿paso por aquí?- pregunto Anthony cogiendo las ropa

El único loco como para salir con esta tormenta eres tu- dijo Oaken

De repente la puerta se abrió y entro un bulto cubierto de nieve, el extraño se sacudió la nieve y se dejó ver… era una chica algo baja, cabello rubio largo, suelto y un poco despeinado y con un gorro, abrigo, pantalón y zapatos grises una bufanda cubriendo su boca y nariz del mismo color, era una joven montañesa llamada Kristina.

Tú y esta chica… ¡lluju! Rebajas de verano…- dijo Oaken a la chica

La chica dirigió su mirada castaña hacia Anthony. Ella se inclinó hacia delante del pelirrojo haciéndole sentir incómodo.

Zanahorias…- dijo Kristina

¿Qué?- pregunto Anthony

Detrás de ti- declaro ella

Anthony se quitó del camino y ella saco las zanahorias de el estante de debajo de la mesa. Oaken le pregunto a Kristina de donde venía tanta nieve; ella le contesto que venía de la montaña del norte; ella cogió un pico y una soga y las coloco en el mostrador.

Son cuarenta por todo- dijo el vendedor

¿cuarenta? No diez- exigió Kristina

Lo siento… eso no, es que esas son provisiones de invierno cuya oferta y demanda son oferta en problema…-

¿cree que tiene problemas con oferta y demanda? Yo me dedico a vender hielo- dijo indignada Kristina

Eso no parece un buen trabajo ahora, la verdad eso es algo… desafortunado- dijo Anthony metiéndose en la conversación

Cállate ¿quieres?- dijo ella

Son cuarenta**_… _**pero te agrego una visita a spa de oaken, ¡hola familia!- dijo oaken señalando a unas personas que están en un sauna.

Pero solo tengo diez, ayúdeme señor- dijo la vendedora de hielo

Bien diez te dará esto y nada más-dijo Oaken mostrando las zanahorias.

Oye solo dime una cosa, ¿qué estaba pasando en aquella montaña?… algo que se viera… ¿mágico?- pregunto Anthony

Si, y ahora si puedes ya vete estoy tratando de hacer un trato con este ladrón- dijo Kristina quitándose la bufanda

¿Me dijiste cómo?- dice ofendido Oaken

Saco a Kristina de adentro y cerró la puerta… Kristina se sacudió la ropa y Sven su reno mascota llego hasta ella olfateándola.

No… Sven no traje tus zanahorias… pero encontré un buen lugar para dormir… y sin pagar- dijo Kristina a Sven

Dentro del almacén, Oaken se disculpó por toda esa violencia, Anthony compro la ropa se la puso y compro las zanahorias, el pico y la soga pues tenía un plan.

Kristina tocaba la guitarra dentro del establo pues Sven y ella estaban a punto de irse a dormir, pero Anthony entro de improvisto y le dijo a Kristina.

Genial dueto-

Solo eres tu… ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto la chica

Quiero que me lleves a la montaña del norte- pidió Anthony

Yo no trabajo como guía… niño- le dijo Kristina volviendo a su posición

Lo diré de otro modo- le entrego el pico y la soga –llévame a esa montaña por favor… oye sé cómo detener el invierno- declaro el príncipe

Salimos con el amanecer-dijo Kristina - y no trajiste las zanahorias de Sven-

Anthony le entrego las zanahorias y le dijo:

Nos iremos ahora… ahora-

Minutos más tarde Anthony y Kristina iban en el trineo alado por Sven.

Sujétate, nos gusta la velocidad- dijo Kristina manejando el trineo

¡me encanta la velocidad!- dijo Anthony cruzando sus pies y poniéndolos en el frente del trineo pero Kristina le advirtió

¡guao, guao, guao! Los pies abajo lo acaban de lustrar. ¿creciste en un establo acaso?- dice ella escupiendo y tallando en donde puso el chico sus pies y la escupida le cae en la cara a Anthony

No… yo crecí en un castillo- menciono Anthony. Kristina y Anthony recorrieron el bosque en el trineo hasta que Kristina le pregunto:

Y dime ¿Qué puso al rey tan helado de ira?-

Bueno todo fue culpa mía… yo quería casarme pero él se molestó porque conocí a mi prometida ese mismo día y se negó a bendecir la boda y…-

Alto… ¿querías casarte con una mujer a la que apenas conociste?-

Si, en fin yo me enoje y luego ella también y trato de alejarse, y la tome del guante…-

Un segundo… dime ¿te comprometiste con una sujeto a la que conociste apenas ese día?-

Si, pon atención, pero el suele usar los guantes todo el tiempo y yo que creía que le molestaba la suciedad -

¿Que tus padres no te advirtieron de los extraños?-

Claro que sí, pero Hannah no es una extraña-

Kristina y se ponen a discutir sobre la relación de Anthony y Hannah pero escuchan unos ruidos y Sven se detiene… unos lobos atacan el trineo. Sven corre más rápido y Kristina empieza a buscar algo entre las cosas de atrás

¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Anthony

Sé que hacer… tu, solo no te caigas y que no te devoren-

Pero ¡quiero ayudarte!- exigió Anthony

¡no!-

¡¿Por qué no?!-

Porque tu juicio no es de fiar-

Discúlpeme! -

¿Cómo te casas con alguien que conoces a penas?-

porque es amor de verdad-

Dijo Anthony cogiendo la guitarra y golpeando a un lobo pero otro lobo atrapo a Kristina y la bajo del trineo.

¡Kristanna - Grito Anthony

¡Es Kristina! ¡Auuch, Auuch!- grito ella por los mordiscos de los animales

¡Agáchate!- recomendó el pelirrojo cogiendo un saco de dormir en llamas y arrojándolo a las bestias

¡casi me prendes fuego!- grito Kristina

Pero no lo hice- dijo el príncipe

Llegaron a un risco y sven salto, Kristina corta el arnés que sujeta al animal al trineo y sven salta y Anthony ágilmente logro montarse en el animal y cayeron al otro lado del risco pero el trineo se cayó por el risco y se incendió abajo, Kristina estaba a punto de caer pero Anthony lanzo el pico atado a la soga y ella salió sana y salva.

Apenas lo page- dijo ella

Yo reemplazare tu trineo y lo que había dentro… y entiendo si ya no me quieres ayudar…-

Anthony se marchó pero Kristina le dijo:

Alto te ayudare…-

¿de verdad? Claro dejare que me sigas- bromeo Anthony con una sonrisa

Los tres caminaron y caminaron hasta que llegaron a una colina donde se podía observar Arendelle.

Arendelle ... - Musito Anthony

Totalmente congelado- le dijo Kristina

Si pero estará bien Esteban lo derretirá-

¿Lo hará?- pregunto Kristina incrédula

Si, sigamos… ¿hacia haya esta la montaña?- pregunto Anthony

Por haya… de hecho arriba- dijo Kristina señalando una montaña muy, muy alta

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un claro congelado donde la nieve adornaba todas las superficies mientras sven jugaba con las lianas de las que colgaban gotas de agua congeladas que al tocarlas estas creaban un hermoso sonido.

No imagine que el invierno fuera tan… maravilloso- dijo Kristina

Si-

Se escuchó decir a alguien los dos jóvenes intercambiaron miradas pero ninguno había hablado y tampoco fue sven, la voz siguió diciendo:

Es hermoso ¿no? Pero es tan blanco, le hace falta algo de color, se me ocurre un poco de carmesí, turquesa, tal vez amarillo. No de ese no, nieve y amarillo, brrrr, que asco…- y detrás de ellos apareció un muñeco de nieve viviente y les dijo:

¿no es verdad?-

Kristina se asustó y grito y pateo la cabeza del muñeco que cayó en las manos de Anthony.

Hola- dijo el muñeco.

Tú me espantas- se lo da a Kristina

¡no lo quiero!- se lo pasa a Anthony

Para ti- se lo da a Kristina

No me dejen caer- dice el muñeco

Solamente es una cabeza- dice Anthony

Comenzamos con mala pata- dijo el muñeco

eugue, el eugue cuerpo-

Kristina arrojo la cabeza y cayó en el cuerpo sin cabeza y cayo boca abajo y el muñeco dijo:

oigan ¿pero que estoy viendo ahora? ¿Por qué cuelgan de la tierra como murciélagos?-

Ah, lo siento permítanme decir una Anthony segunda colocación de la cabeza de Olaf correctamente

Oh, gracias ¡ahora soy perfecto!-

Bueno hay algo que falta- dijo Kristina tomando una zanahoria del saco.

Yo sentí que mi vida estaba de cabeza- dice el muñeco de nieve dirigiendo la palabra a Anthony

Pero Kristina coloco demasiado fuerte la zanahoria en la cara del muñeco de nieve y lo atravesó el muñeco se quejó y dijo:

Hay un mareo-

Lo siento ¿te duele algo?- dijo Kristina

¿de qué hablas? ¡yo soy maravilloso! ¡siempre quise una nariz! Que tierna igual a la de un lindo bebé unicornio- dijo el muñeco

Pero Jack empujo la zanahoria y salto enfrente de la cara del muñeco de nieve y dijo el:

Hay así me gusta mucho más… ahora hay que iniciar otra vez… hola ¿Cómo están? Soy Olaf ¡y adoro los abrazos!-

¿Olaf?... es cierto ¡Olaf!- dijo Anthony nostálgico porque era el mismo muñeco de nieve que Esteban había hecho hace años para él.

¿y tú eres…?- dijo Olaf

Uhmmm, soy Anthony…–

Y la criatura de cara larga dime ¿quién es?- dijo Olaf en un susurro hacia Anthony

es sven- explico Anthony

aja, ¿y quién es el reno?-

Ammm, Sven -

Otro sven, bien más sencillo para mi- sven el reno trato de comerse la nariz de Olaf y él dijo:

Ja. Trato de comerse mi nariz, eres tan tierno-

Anthony le dijo a Olaf:

Dime Olaf ¿Esteban te creo?-

Si ¿Por qué?-

¿Nos puedes llevar a él?-

Si ¿Por qué?-

¿Cómo funciona?- dijo Kristina tomando el brazo de Olaf.

Ya basta sven, no me distraigas…- dijo Olaf cacheteando a Kristina. - si ¿Por qué?-

Yo te diré porque- dijo Kristina –solo Esteban puede devolver el verano-

¿el verano?- dijo Olaf - Hay no sé por qué pero siempre me encantó la idea del verano y el sol y cosas calientes-

¿En serio? Creo que no tienes mucha experiencia con el calor- dijo Kristina

NOP

Olaf les conto sobre lo que quería hacer en el verano pero no sabía la trágica verdad. (Inserten canción "verano")

Le voy a decir- dijo Kristina

¡que no se te ocurra!- dijo Anthony

¡ve-ra-noooo!... ¿Qué esperan? Esteban esta por acá, ¡vamos a recuperar el verano!-

Ya voy- dijo Anthony y sven siguieron a Olaf.

Si pero hay que decirle- dijo Kristina

Mientras tanto en Arendelle Hannah ayudaba a los aldeanos para que se resguardaran del frio dentro del castillo.

Mantas ¿alguien necesita una?- pregunto la pelirroja

Una mujer pidió una y le dijo a Hannah:

Arendelle está en deuda con usted majestad-

Hannah siguió repartiendo las mantas. La duquesa se acercó a ella y le grito:

Princesa Hannah… espera que todos nos congelemos mientras usted reparte los bienes materiales que ofrece Arendelle-

Pero Anthony dejo muy claro…- menciono Hannah

¡y esa es otra cosa!- grito la duquesa – ¿no se le ocurrió si su príncipe está conspirando con esos hechiceros para destruirnos?- siguió diciendo la duquesa

¡no cuestione al príncipe!… él me dejo a cargo y no dudare en proteger a Arendelle de la traición- declaró firmemente Hannah ante las palabras del duque y la duquesa

Pero de repente el caballo donde iba Anthony llego muy agitado, pero Kai logro calmarlo.

El príncipe Anthony está en peligro- dijo el jefe de mayordomo – necesitamos gente para buscarle a él, a la señorita Jackeline y el rey- siguió diciendo Kai

Yo ofrezco dos hombre Kai- le dijo la duquesa y en un susurro le dijo a sus guarda espalda: - prepárense para lo que viene y si encuentran a al rey póngale un fin a este crudo invierno-

Los guardaespaldas asintieron. Hannah se acercó a Kai y le dijo:

Sr. Kai quiero ir con ustedes-

Pero majestad será muy peligroso- le dijo él

No me importa… Anthony es mi prometido tengo que irle a buscar- dijo Hannah firme ante sus palabras

Kai no tuvo otra opción que permitirle ir a buscar al príncipe. Mientras tanto Anthony, Kristina, Sven y Olaf siguieron en la búsqueda del rey de la nieve, Kristina le pregunto a Anthony:

¿Anthony y cuál es tu plan para devolver el verano?-

Solo hablare con Esteban- menciono Anthony muy confiado

¿ese es tu plan? ¿Mi empleo depende de que charles con tu hermano?- pregunto la rubia

Si-

¿Seguro que no le tienes miedo?- pregunto ella por qué choco con unos picos de hielo

¿Por qué le tendría miedo?- pregunto Anthony inocentemente

Si… apuesto a que es muy gentil, tierno, amable y benévolo- dijo Olaf metiéndose en la conversación y siendo atravesado por uno de los picos horizontales y dijo en son de broma: - ¿Qué creen? Ya me flecharon- rio el muñeco de nieve

(N/A: sé que esto se parece a Frozen Brothers y de ahí saque los diálogos.. y también de la peli.. es que tenía flojera de volver a escribirlo así que solo le doy pegar… XD)

Mientras tanto con Jackie y Esteban…

Jackie había vuelto a Arendelle y las cosas no eran muy bonitas, las personas tenían frio y peleaban por mantenerse con calor… se había metido con cuidado al castillo y había encontrado su sudadera y sus shorts marrones y había vuelto al palacio de hielo de Esteban; ¿Quién diría que aprendería a manejar el viento sin su cayado? Incluso era más fácil sin él. Subió por las escaleras hasta que llego al balcón donde estaba Esteban mirando el paisaje… a Jackie le parecía más apuesto con ese traje de hielo y con el cabello desordenado… negó con la cabeza; no debía de enamorarse más, lo tenía claro, ella era un espíritu aunque estaba en estado de muerto/viviente y ahora sin su centro era visible para los demás y ahora no podía usar sus poderes pues sabía que la iban a acusar de bruja y eso… a esperen… ya lo hicieron… se perdió tanto en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando una bola de nieve se estrelló en su cara… Se limpió los restos de nieve del impacto y miro a Esteban "literalmente" rodando en el piso riendo a carcajadas.

¡Esteban! Ese no es un comportamiento digno de un rey- dijo Jackie

¿así? Pues permítame decirle señorita de las nieves que… me importa un carajo el comportamiento de un rey- dijo Esteban cuando estuvo de pie

¿sabes? Soy una mala influencia para ti… ¿Dónde está el rey tímido, serio y retraído?- pregunto ella

Como ya te dije… se fue y no regresara, ¡soy libre!- dijo el rey

Si, si… no vuelva a cantar: "libre soy, libre soy" – canturreo Jackie

Jajajaja, no, no lo hare- dijo Esteban – oye ¿Qué le paso a tu vestido?- pregunto al verla vestida como la encontró Anthony

Pues me gusta más este estilo… no me gustan las faldas- explico ella

Ya veo- dijo Esteban

Esteban… tengo que decirte algo sobre mi…- dijo Jackie

Claro… somos amigos eres mi mentora- dijo Esteban

Veras yo…- dijo Jackie

Pero de repente se escucharon pasos dentro del castillo, Jackie y Esteban intercambiaron miradas.

¿Quién sería tan torpe como para entrar a un castillo de hielo?- pregunto Jackie molesta

Lo vamos a averiguar- dijo Esteban

Mientras tanto Anthony había llegado al castillo de Esteban, pero…

2 segundos antes…

Anthony, Kristina y Olaf acaban de llegar al palacio de Esteban; Sven se quedó esperándoles al principio de la escalinata. Anthony se paró enfrente de la puerta y empezaba a dudar sobre tocar o no tocar.-

Toca… toca… solo toca… ¿Por qué no toca? Crees que no le enseñaron o que- pregunto Olaf a Kristina

Anthony dio unos goles a la puerta y esta se abrió.

Se abrió… eso es nuevo- mascullo Anthony – tal vez debes quedarte afuera, ya una vez congelo el reino al presentarle una joven-

¡¿Qué?! pero es un castillo de hielo, el hielo es mi vida- dijo Kristina

Lo siento- mascullo Anthony

Hasta luego Sven - dijo Olaf, Kristina se sentó en las escaleras

Igual tu Olaf- dijo Anthony

¿Por?-

Solo dennos unos minutos- dijo Anthony y entro

Ok… uno… dos… tres… cuatro- empezó a contar Olaf junto con Kristina

Anthony se adentró en el castillo deslumbrándose con la construcción, echo un pequeño silbido al ver eso ¿Esteban lo había creado?

¿Esteban? Soy yo… Anthony- dijo el príncipe

Siguió mirando el lugar pero escucho un pequeño: "¿Anthony?" el príncipe alzo la mirada y en el balcón principal estaba su hermano pero estaba diferente, su cabello rubio estaba despeinado dándole un toque jovial y tenía una camisa con el cuello abierto en color azul oscuro que dejaba ver parte de su pecho y con pantalones celestes al igual que las mangas y tenía una gran capa.

Wow Esteban… estas… diferente, te queda el cambio, y este palacio, es impresionante-

Gracias no sabía de lo que era capaz- dijo el rey

Si lo hubiera sabido yo…-

No, no, no tienes por qué disculparte… pero ahora… ya vete-

Pero recién llegue-

Anthony tu perteneces a Arendelle-

Al igual que tu-

No, Anthony yo pertenezco aquí… solo, aquí puedo ser yo… sin lastimar a los demás-

Hablando de eso… veras-

¡cincuentainueve, Sesenta!- se escuchó decir afuera

¡¿Qué, que es eso?!- dijo Esteban

¡hola soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos-dijo Olaf entrando en la habitación

¿Olaf?- mascullo Esteban

Si, tú me armaste. ¿ya no me recuerdas?-

¿y ahora tienes vida?-

Sí, yo… creo que si-

Es igual al que hicimos de niños- interrumpió Anthony

Si- susurro Esteban

Esteban éramos tan cercanos… podemos ser así ahora- dijo Anthony con sentida esperanza

Pero Esteban recordó como lo había lastimado cuando resbalo y golpeo a Anthony en la cabeza.

No… lo siento Anthony ya vete-

No Esteban espera-

¡¿no vez?! que trato de protegerte-

Anthony lo siguió por las escaleras y le intento decir a Esteban lo que había pasado en Arendelle (inserten canción for the first time in forever reprise)

Yo aquí soy tan libre soy tan yo- dijo Esteban – aléjate y sálvate de mí-

No hay salvación…- le dijo Anthony

¿Qué?- pregunto el chico

Pues no sabes lo que paso-

¿y qué es lo que paso?-

En casa la nieve es peor, peor muy peor- le dijo Anthony

Pero Esteban aun no entendía lo que el menor le intentaba decir.

De alguna manera enviaste el invierno eterno a todas partes- le dijo Anthony

¿a todas partes?- pregunto el

Pero puedes descongelar a Arendelle-

No, claro que no sé cómo- admitió Esteban muy nervioso

Claro que puedes… yo sé que puedes- le dijo Anthony tratando de animarlo y convencerlo

De repente una tormenta se formó en la habitación y Esteban por accidente perdió el control de sus manos otra vez y libero un rayo de hielo que golpeo a Anthony directo en el corazón. El pelirrojo se desplomo de rodillas en el suelo por el impacto que recibió. Esteban se giró al escuchar el gemido de su hermano menor. Jackie, Kristina y Olaf salieron de la nada y vieron a Anthony en el piso de rodillas.

¡ANTHONY!- grito Kristina - ¿estás bien?- le pregunto la rubia ayudando a Anthony a levantarse

Si… si lo estoy…- dijo Anthony de pie

¿E…ella quién es?- pregunto Esteban– a...ah eso no importa… quiero que se marchen de aquí-

No, no nos iremos sin ti Esteban- dijo Anthony

Si lo harán- les grito Esteban

no Esteban contrólate- dijo Jackie

¿Jackeline?- pregunto Anthony

Y antes de que Anthony formulara la pregunta Esteban lanzo un rayo en el piso y se formó una enorme masa de nieve cobrando forma de un gran hombre de nieve; Jackie, Anthony, Kristina y Olaf estaban atónitos, pero el hombre de nieve (inserten nombre Marshmallow) cogió a Anthony, Kristina y Olaf y los lanzo afuera del castillo y se deslizaron por toda la escalera hasta chocar con una colina de nieve y a Olaf lo lanzo con fuerza y se pegó en la colina.

¡NO ES NADA CORTEZ ARROJAR A LAS PERSONAS!- grito Anthony cogiendo un puñado de nieve y haciéndolo bola y trato de lanzarlo a Marshmallow

Pero Kristina lo sostuvo para que no lo hiciera.

¡ya suéltame!- le advirtió Kristina a Anthony

Tranquilo, cálmate deja al hombre de nieve en paz- le pidió la chica

Bien… ya entendí…- dijo Anthony

Pero al dar la vuelta Anthony se la lanzo, e hizo enojar al Golém quien los persiguió a través del bosque tratando de atraparlos… pero por suerte Olaf logro distraerlo unos minutos… hasta que Kristina, Anthony y Sven lo perdieron de vista y llegaron a un risco.

Es una caída de 60 metros…- dijo Kristina

¿Qué haremos?- pregunto Anthony

Kristina hizo un ancla de nieve y Anthony y ella bajaron por la soga, hasta que el Golém los volvió a atrapar y les rugió:

¡NO VUELVAN!-

Créeme… no lo haremos viejo- le dijo Anthony

El Golém arrojo a Olaf por el risco y con sus garras corto la soga y los dejo caer al vacío. Y Por accidente Kristina se golpeó la cabeza y quedo un poco inconsciente.

Pero cayeron en un puñado de nieve fresca. Kristina despertó y se vio que estaba viva… la chica rubia miro como Olaf gritaba:

No siento mis piernas ¡NO SIENTO MIS PIERNAS!-

Es por que esas son las mías- dijo Anthony levantándose del suelo pues estaba enterrado bajo la nieve

Oye hazme un favor dame mi trasero- pidió Olaf, Jack cogió el resto de Olaf y selo coloco

Sven los encontró siguiendo el olor de la zanahoria de Olaf

¡Sven reno!- chillo Olaf – él nos encontró-

El pelirrojo se levantó y se dirigió hasta Kristina y él saco de la nieve a la chica.

Wow… gracias- dijo ella

Y ¿tu cabeza?-

Auch…- gimió Kristina– no, no es nada… tengo un cráneo duro-

Yo no tengo un cráneo…- dijo Olaf- o Huesos-

Y ¿ahora qué?- pregunto ella

¿ahora qué?- repitió el príncipe – hay no… el me hecho y no puedo regresar a Arendelle con este clima y está tu negocio de hielo- balbuceo el joven pues no había pensado que pasaría si Esteban se negaba a regresar a casa.

No sigas pensando en mi negocio- dijo Kristina con una sonrisa benévola- ¿tu cabello que tiene?- pregunto Kristina

¿Qué? caí de un barranco ¿no has visto el tuyo? es peor- dijo Anthony

Se está tornando blanco- advirtió la rubia - fue por el rayo que te lanzo Esteban-

¿se ve mal?- pregunto él

Aah ... no-

Oye dudaste - dijo Olaf

No, no lo hice… Ahm… ok… Anthony necesitas ayuda-

¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Olaf

Donde unos amigos-

¿amigos?- repitió Olaf

Si… ellos resolverán este embrollo- declaro Kristina

¿Por qué tan segura?- pregunto Anthony

Por qué los vi hacerlo una vez-

Todos partieron hacia donde Kristina les indico… mientras tanto en el castillo de Esteban, el rey de las nieves se paseaba de un lado a otro nervioso, ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? El reino entero estaba congelado y tal vez el país…

No lo dejes salir… contrólate… no sientas, no sientas, ¡NO SIENTAS!- se repetía

Pero era inútil sus poderes empeoraban cada vez más, Jackie lo observaba con tristeza… no sabía si decirle la verdad o dejarlo así… el castillo había adquirido un color rojo sangre.

Esteban ¿estás bien?- pregunto la chica

¿Qué? no, no lo estoy Jackeline… estoy muy asustado ¿Qué hare ahora?- pregunto

No lo sé, pero cálmate- dijo la chica – encontraras la solución- dijo ella

Esteban la miro, pero esta vez la miro de verdad miro su cabello curiosamente blanco largo, despeinado y arriba de las caderas, su sudadera azul rey llena de escarcha, sus shorts marrones que lo distraen a veces, esos labios rojos carmín, la piel pálida y esos profundos y azules ojos. Esteban suspiro profundamente, era más hermosa de lo que pensaba, sacudió la cabeza levemente; debían de concentrarse en su entrenamiento.

Eh… Jackeline empecemos a practicar- dijo Esteban

Claro- dijo ella

Fin del capítulo 4

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sarah: yyyy, el capi 4 listo<strong>_

_**Amy: eso lo digo yo**_

_**Sarah: ¿Qué esperabas? Casi no salgo en los omakes de este fic**_

_**Amy: Bueno, bueno ... **_

_**Sarah: ¿Cómo te libraste de Silver Moon?**_

_**Amy: no lo hice me sigue buscando pero Wasabi me debía un favor**_

_**Sarah: bien, ¡Queridos Lectores / as! Hoy nos acompana ... Pitch Negro ¿Pitch Negro? Yo invitar a un Jack Frost**_

_**Pitch: pues a ese congelador con patas no se le volverá a ver por aquí**_

_**Amy: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le hiciste?**_

_**Pitch: nada, nada *aura misteriosa* **_

_**Amy: bien mientras nosotras interrogamos a Black sobre donde este Jack les dejo la página de donde me inspire a hacer este fic: Pinterest y los dibujos son de Jaqueline Frost. Bien. HABLA BLACK. **_

_**Pitch: hablare, hablare pero quítame a esta loca de encima. *veo a Sarah encima de él golpeándole a diestra y siniestra***_

_**Amy: no asi se alentara mas rapido de la calentura y además está enojada porque Aury María Frost se fue a pasear y no la llevo necesita desahogarse**_

_**Sarah: ¡¿Por qué Aurora?! ¿POR QUÉ NO ME LLEVASTE?**_

_**Pitch; ¡NO SOY AURORA!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_** yyyy actualizando por aquí...**_

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 5<span>

Mientras tanto Anthony, Kristina, Olaf y Sven llegaron al valle de las rocas vivientes… Anthony observo el lugar con detenimiento solo había rocas y más rocas.

Esta loca…- dijo Olaf susurrándole a Anthony– yo la distraigo mientras corres-

El muñeco de nieve se acercó a una roca y le dijo:

Hola familia de Sven… que gusto conocerlos… porque te quiero Anthony insisto en que corras – susurro – escuche que en el amor son expertos… no estas corriendo- le dijo a Anthony

Ahm ok… escucha ya me tengo que ir- dijo Anthony

Si, si, si vete- le dijo Olaf

Pero las rocas se movieron y llegaron hasta Kristina y se transformaron en criaturitas bajitas, redondas y orejonas pues eran los trolls y todos dijeron alegremente al unísono:

¡KRISTINA LLEGO!-

Los trolls le dieron un gran abrazo a la rubia

¡qué bien Kristina llego!- dijo Olaf – esperen ¿Kristina?- pregunto Olaf

Qué bueno verte de nuevo- le dijo una troll a Kristina

Dame tu ropa para lavarla- le dijo otra troll

¡no! Voy a quedarme vestida- dijo Kristina riendo - pero ¿y el abuelo Pabbie?- pregunto

Está durmiendo- dijo un niño troll – pero mi mira me creció un hongo- dijo el niño

Yo gane mi cristal de fuego- dijo una niña troll

Elimine un gran calculo- dijo un troll mayor

¡Kristina levántame!- le dijo un trollecito lanzándose hacia Kristina

Creciste mucho te felicito- le dijo Kristina

Anthony quedo boquiabierto y dijo:

Trolls ... ¡trolls hijo! -

Todos los demás le miraron sorprendidos y una troll grito:

¡invito a un chico!-

¡a un chico!- repitieron los demás trolls alegremente mientras jalaban a Anthony hasta Kristina.

¿Qué hacen?- pregunto el chico

Sigámosle la corriente- dijo Kristina

Una troll se acercó a Anthony y lo jalo de las orejas hasta ella y le dijo:

Haber déjame verte… bonitos ojos, nariz funcional, dientes fuertes ¡oh si, si él es ideal para nuestra Kristina!-

Anthony se sonrojo pero él y Kristina les explicaron todo a las criaturitas pero ellos no les importo y les dijeron que solo necesitaban algunas reparaciones, e hicieron una ceremonia de compromiso.

Ahora Anthony aceptas a Kristina como troll-legitima esposa hasta…- dijo un troll con un libro en sus manos

Espera… ¿que yo que?- pregunto Anthony

Es una boda-

Anthony rio levemente pero de repente se sintió débil y casi cae al suelo, Kristina lo sostuvo, el cabello de Anthony siguió tornándose blanco.

Anthony estas helado- le dijo Kristina preocupada por su amigo

Presiento una magia muy misteriosa aquí- dijo Pabbie quien había salido de su cueva.

Abuelo Pabbie- dijo Kristina

Ven Anthony acércate- dijo Pabbie – Anthony tu vida corre peligro… hay hielo en tu corazón y tu hermano lo introdujo ahí… y en hielo solido te convertirás para siempre-

Pe…pero puedes ayudarlo… ¿verdad?- pregunto Kristina

No, lo siento Kristina no puedo… su cabeza sería más sencilla de sanar pero el corazón no lo es… solo un acto de amor verdadero puede descongelar un corazón-

Tal vez un beso de amor funcione- dijo un troll

Anthony debemos llevarte con Hannah- dijo Kristina

Si… con Hannah- dijo Anthony débilmente

Kristina se montó en Sven y Anthony se montó detrás de ella.

Vámonos Olaf- dijo Kristina

Haya voy- dijo el muñeco – ¡a besar a Hannah! ¿Quién es esa Hannah?- pregunto Olaf

Los trolls se despidieron y volvieron a su forma de rocas. Mientras tanto Hannah y las demás personas llegaron al castillo de Esteban a buscar a Anthony. Pero el Golém los atajo y los ataco… los guardaespaldas de la duquesa entraron al castillo mientras el Golém estaba distraído atacando a Hannah y los demás. Esteban corrió por los pasillos y las escaleras hasta que llego al gran salón. Los guardaespaldas le apuntaron a Esteban con sus ballestas pero ella bloqueo las flechas con una barrera de hielo.

Esteban los ataco hasta que uno casi caía por el balcón a una muerte segura, mientras que el otro hombre estaba a punto de ser atravesado por un pico afilado de hielo.

Mientras Hannah y los demás luchaban contra el Golém. Ágilmente Hannah se escabullo detrás del Golém y se dirigió hasta el portón de hielo pero el monstruo de nieve la atrapo pero ella le corto la pierna con la espada y el monstruo cayo desde lo alto de la escalera y se perdió entre la espesa niebla, pero Hannah quedo colgando de la escalinata solo le quedaban segundos para caer pero uno de los guardias le tomo la mano y la subió y entraron a el castillo y encontraron a Esteban.

¡rey Esteban! No eres el monstruo que todos piensan que eres- grito Hannah

Esteban quedo pensativo y dejo de atacar a los guardaespaldas de la duquesa, pero uno de ellos alzo su mano con la ballesta en ella y disparo una flecha a Esteban pero Hannah se abalanzo sobre el hombre y desvió la flecha. Y esta se dirigió hasta el candelabro de hielo gigante del salón y corto el péndulo y el candelabro cayo… Esteban reacciono a tiempo y salió del camino pero resbalo en el piso y quedo inconsciente.

Algunas horas más tarde…

Esteban despertó cansado y débil le dolía la cabeza y no distinguía muy bien las cosas. Solo recordaba que Jackie había salido un momento y de repente escucho como los guardias y Hannah llegaban al palacio y los guardaespaldas de la duquesa lo atacaron, después escucho a Hannah decir que no era un monstruo y de repente el candelabro de rompió por la flecha y cayo y él se resbalo quedando inconsciente. Cuando pudo ver bien se vio que estaba en el calabozo del castillo, se levantó rápidamente de la camilla donde estaba y se vio que estaba encadenado de las manos; se acercó a la ventana y observo como la nieve amenazaba todo Arendelle.

Hay no ¿Qué fue lo que hice?- se pregunto

La puerta del calabozo se abrió y Hannah entro, Esteban enfadado encaro a la princesa. Quería explicaciones.

¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- pregunto

No quería que lo lastimaran- dijo Hannah

Pero soy un peligro para Arendelle y el país; trae a Anthony- pidió

Anthony… no ha regresado- dijo Hannah

Esteban miro por la ventana temiendo lo que le pudo haber ocurrido al menor.

Rey devuélvanos el verano ¿puede?- pidió Hannah

¿No lo entiendes? No sé hacerlo… ¡tienes que decirles que me liberen!–declaro Esteban

Tratare de sacarla de aquí, lo intentare…-

Hannah salió del calabozo y cerró la puerta… pero las manos de Esteban perdieron el control nuevamente y comenzó a congelar las esposas que tenían sus manos encerradas y la habitación se empezó a congelar. Mientras tanto Jackie acababa de llegar al castillo de Esteban, había salido a ver cómo estaba la situación en Arendelle, pero cuando regreso su sorpresa fue enorme al encontrar el castillo de hielo destrozado y a Marshmallow sin una pierna y exhausto.

¡Marshmallow!- grito Jackie - ¿Qué ocurrió, donde esta Esteban?- pregunto

Esteban, ejercito, pelea, hielo, destrucción, llevarse a Esteban- dijo Marshmallow en su extraño lenguaje

Jackie no dudo en encaminarse a Arendelle pero antes le repuso la pierna a Marshmallow y se fue… mientras tanto Anthony, Kristina, Olaf y Sven se dirigían a Arendelle; de hecho estaban muy cerca tan solo era cruzando una colina y un puente. Anthony seguía perdiendo fuerzas, pero Kristina lo animaba a seguir, Olaf se deslizaba cual pingüino en la nieve para avanzar mejor, los cuatro cruzaron la colina y pronto llegarían al puente.

Nos vemos en el castillo- dijo Olaf a Kristina

Que no te vean Olaf- grito Kristina

Eso hare- dijo Olaf

1 segundo después…

¡hola!- dijo Olaf a unas personas

¡ESTA VIVO!- gritaron

Kristina ignoro lo que había pasado y se dirigió al puente; cuando lo cruzaron llegaron al castillo, Kristina y Anthony bajaron del reno y se encaminaron a las puertas del castillo.

Y ¿tu estarás bien?- pregunto Anthony

No te preocupes por mí- dijo ella

Príncipe Anthony- dijo Kai abriendo el portón del castillo

Unos guardias ayudaron a Anthony a entrar y Kristina le dijo a Kai:

busque a la princesa Hannah y Manténganlo a salvo-

Si… así lo haremos – dijo Kai

Kai cerró las puertas, Kristina y Sven se marcharon sin mirar atrás. Mientras tanto dentro del castillo Hannah se preparaba para salir a buscar nuevamente a Anthony.

Volveré a buscar al príncipe Anthony- dijo Hannah

Es peligroso que salga- dijo un embajador

Si algo le pasa…- dijo Hannah

Si algo le pasa al príncipe… Arendelle solo la tendrá a usted- dijo otro embajador

Aquí esta… princesa Hannah- dijo Kai entrando

¡Anthony!- dijo Anthony – estas congelado-

Hannah tienes que besarme- dijo Anthony

Los otros salieron del cuarto dejando solos a Anthony y Hannah. Anthony se recostó sobre un sofá.

¿Qué te paso Anthony?-

Hannah… Esteban me golpeo con sus poderes-

Pero dijiste que no te lastimaría-

Lo sé pero me equivoque… el congelo mi corazón y solo un acto de amor me salvara-

Un beso entonces- dijo Hannah

Hannah miro fijamente a Anthony y los dos cerraron sus ojos y lentamente se dejaron llevar por el magnetismo del otro pero Hannah se detuvo y le dijo a Anthony:

Oh Anthony… si hubiera aquí alguien que te amara-

¿de qué hablas? Tu dijiste que me amabas-

En mi reino yo soy…- dijo Hannah serrando la cortina de la ventana – el decimotercera en la línea haya nunca seré reina- dijo quitándose los guantes – tenía que casarme para poder ceder al trono en otra parte-

¿de que estas hablando?- pregunto Anthony. Hannah se lamio un dedo y apago una vela – Esteban era… era la mejor opción como heredera pero nadie lograba acercarse a ella y estaba esa tal Jackeline que lo distraía – pero tú- dijo

¡Hannah - exclamo Anthony

Estabas tan sediento de amor que me propusiste matrimonio sin ninguna duda, supuse que después de la boda idearía un plan para deshacerme de Esteban- dijo vaciando un jarrón de agua en la chimenea –

Hannah- dijo Anthony pero cayó al suelo – no, basta- pidió

Pero el mismo se condenó y tú por torpe lo fuiste a buscar- declaro ella riendo – ya solo falta que… me deshaga de Esteban y Jackeline (si presenta amenaza) y recupere el verano- dijo

Tú no eres rival para Esteban - dijo entre dientes el príncipe

No… tú no eres rival para Esteban- dijo Hannah tomándole la barbilla para que la mirara de frente pero Anthony desvió la mirada – yo por otro lado soy la heroína que lograra salvar a Arendelle de la destrucción-

No te saldrás con la tuya- dijo Anthony con los dientes castañeándole

Awww, creo que ya lo hice- dijo Hannah saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta con llave

Anthony se levantó con apoyo de una silla y trato de abrir la puerta pero era demasiado tarde pues quedo encarado, sus cabellos de volvieron blancos y su piel en hielo, estaba perdido. Mientras tanto en la sala del comedor estaban ahí los demás embajadores y ministros… y la duquesa (duquesa: ¡Oye más respeto niñita!)

Hace más frio a cada minuto- dijo la duquesa frotando sus brazos – si no hacemos algo pronto nos vamos a congelar- explico

Hannah entro al salón fingiendo tristeza y desamparo y con una cara demasiado creíble. Todos ahí la miraron extrañados al verla así.

Princesa Hannah- dijo un ministro

El príncipe Anthony… nos…. Dejo- dijo fingiendo

¿Qué?- preguntaron todos

¿Qué le paso?- pregunto la duquesa ayudando a Hannah a sentarse y esta hizo como que perdía el equilibrio y cayó sentada en la silla y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos fingiendo llorar

(Sarah: oh el viejo y barato truco de Amy Frost. Amy: cállate)

Fue atacado… por el rey Esteban- declaro ella

No- dijeron todos ahí

¿Su hermana lo hiso?- pregunto la duquesa

Tras decir nuestros votos matrimoniales… murió Anthony en mis brazos- dijo sollozando Hannah

Eso despeja toda duda…- dijo la duquesa - el rey Esteban es un monstruo y estamos en grave peligro-

Princesa Hannah… Arendelle depende de usted ahora-dijo un ministro

Con una gran pena… acuso al rey Esteban de Arendelle de traición y queda sentenciado- explico Hannah

Mientras tanto con el nuestro rey invertido favorito…

(Sarah: en verdad mi rey favorito es:…

Amy: cállate es también tu rey favorito)

Esteban estaba asustado, no tenía escapatoria y ahora la celda completa estaba congelada y comenzaba a salir púas de hielo de las paredes, forcejeo un poco las esposas pero estaba bien puestas, comenzó a sollozar un poco hasta que sintió un golpe con nieve en la cara, volteo a ver y ahí estaba Jackie sonriendo como siempre.

¡Jackeline!- dijo Estaban

¿sabes Esteb?- pregunto ella – los reyes no lloran- dijo

Para ti es fácil decirlo- dijo el

Claro que no… haber vamos a salir de aquí- dijo Jackie

La chica puso sus manos en las esposas de Esteban y las congelo y estas cosas cayeron el piso rotas, Esteban miro a Jackie y no pudo evitar abrazarla, Jackie se quedó atónita pero luego pensaría en eso lo que importaba era corresponderle el abrazo.

Ven hay que irnos- dijo Jackie

¿pero cómo entraste? ¿y cómo saldremos?- pregunto el rey

Eso es un secreto y saldremos así:- dijo ella y alzo las manos y lanzo un rayo de hielo al muro y este se congelo y se desmorono; Jackie y Esteban corrieron para escapar de los guardias que se aproximaron a ellos; Hannah miro molesta el horizonte donde habían corrido, esos malditos se las pagarían

Mientras tanto…

Kristina estaba lejos del reino; pensaba en Anthony en como seria su vida luego de que Hannah lo besara y se salvara… Sven quería regresar así que corrió hasta su dueña y la detuvo… Kristina no comprendió y le dijo:

¿Qué te pasa amigo?-

Sven señalo con su hocico el castillo… Kristina entrecerró los ojos, no quería volver. Pero Sven la jalo con los dientes hacia haya pero ella se soltó y le dijo algo molesta:

¡no Sven! No regresaremos-

Sven la miro sabía que eso no era cierto.

Esta con su amor de verdad….- le dijo Kristina

Pero de repente una ráfaga de viento le voló el gorro a Kristina espantando su cabello rubio, Kristina volteo y observo como en Arendelle crecía una tormenta monstruosa. Kristina se armó de valor y monto en Sven y ambos partieron hacia Arendelle. Mientras tanto Anthony estaba encerrado en el cuarto hasta que escucho como alguien trataba de abrir la puerta.

Pues era Olaf. El muñeco de nieve había utilizado su nariz como llave y había logrado abrir la puerta.

¡Anthony!- dijo Olaf preocupado por Anthony

El muñeco encendió una fogata con cuidado de no quemarse y acerco a Anthony hacia ella.

¿Qué paso? ¿Ya te beso Hannah?-

Me equivoque respecto a ella, no… no era amor de verdad-

Pero corrimos hasta el castillo-

Olaf tienes que irte.-

No me iré hasta encontrar un acto de amor que te salve… ¿tienes algo en mente?-

Ni siquiera sé que es el amor de verdad-

Descuida yo si… amor es… como cuando Kristina se sacrificó para traerte al castillo y se fue para siempre.-

Kristina ... ¿me pero? -

Wow, en verdad no sabes nada sobre el amor ¿o sí?-

Olaf empieza a derretirse pero una ventana se abre de repente y entra una gran ráfaga de viento que congela más a Anthony; Olaf corrió hasta la ventana para cerrarla pero observo como a lo lejos venía a todo galope Sven y sobre él Kristina.

¡Son Kristina y Sven!- dice Olaf

¿es verdad?- pregunto Anthony

Olaf ayudo a Anthony a levantarse y salieron del cuarto pero el castillo comenzó a congelarse por completo y unas estalagmitas bloquean el paso. No tienen salida.

Esteban y Jackie corrían por todos lados no sabía dónde ir… todo estaba borroso por la tormenta de nieve que arrasaba con todo a su paso. Mientras tanto Olaf abrió una ventana y Anthony y él se deslizaron por el techo hasta que llegaron al suelo; Anthony no podía ver nada con esa tormenta y estaba esperanzado de encontrar a Kristina.

¡KRISTINA!- dijo Anthony

Pero ni rastros de Kristina y una ráfaga de viento se llevó a Olaf, mientras la rubia cabalgaba sobre Sven hasta que llegaron a donde antes había un lago que rodeaba el reino; Sven corrió por el hielo pero había mucha falta de fricción y el hielo se rompió y libero un barco que había quedado varado y casi aplasta a Kristina, pero lograron escapar; en cambio el hielo se rompía cada vez más rápido hasta que el hielo atrapo a Sven. Pero ágilmente el reno lanzo a Kristina hasta el otro lado del hielo, el lado que no estaba roto; pero en cambio el reno se cayó al agua helada.

¡Sven!- grito Kristina

Pero el reno salió a la superficie pues se había salvado… Kristina corrió en línea recta directo hacia el castillo en busca de Anthony. Esteban no tenía escapatoria no sabía dónde ir… pero tenía que escapar de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Todos se buscan. Anthony camina sin rumbo, Kristina lo busca sin parar, Esteban y Jackie estaban perdidos; el rostro de Anthony es casi azul en hielo, ese color tienen sus uñas y manos y casi su vestimenta.

Esteban divisa una figura en la penumbra, esta figura se le acerca hasta darse a conocer que es Hannah, Esteban intenta alejarse pero Hannah lo detiene y le dice:

¡Esteban! De esto no puedes escapar-

Solo… cuídense tú y mi hermano- pidió el chico

¿tu hermano? Regreso de la montaña débil y helado, dijo que congelaste su corazón-

¿Qué?- preguntaron Jackie y Esteban

Yo trate de salvarlo pero ya era demasiado tarde, su cabello se tornó blanco, su piel se volvió en hielo ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?! ¡ÉL YA NO EXISTE! Por tu culpa-

No- dijo Esteban

El rubio se desplomo en el suelo llorando por su hermano muerto, la ventisca ceso y los copos de nieve quedaron flotando en el aire. Jackie se arrodillo frente a Esteban para intentar animarlo pero era inútil. Anthony alzo la vista y observo como alguien corría hacia él. Pues era Kristina quien estaba a punto de llegar a él. Anthony se alegró y Kristina también… y cuando trataron de estar juntos Anthony se detuvo; pues se giró y vio como Hannah sacaba una espada con rumbo hacia su hermano… el albino tenía que decidirse. Kristina su amor verdadero o Esteban su amado hermano. Anthony se armó de valor y corrió con todas sus fuerzas donde estaba Hannah y se puso en medio de Hannah y Esteban alzó su mano.

¡NOO!- grito Anthony

Y quedo petrificado en hielo solido justamente cuando la espada choco en su congelada mano; la espada se rompió en pedazos y Hannah casi salió volando, Anthony soltó su último suspiro.

Esteban alzó la mirada y vio a su hermano, que se había sacrificado para salvarlo, Esteban se puso de pie y dijo:

¡Anthony! No, no, no, por favor no-

Esteban abrazo a su hermano menor lo había perdido para siempre y se puso a llorar, Kristina llego junto con Sven y vio a Anthony petrificado en hielo, Jackie se cubrió la boca ahogando un gemido… Olaf llego lo más rápido que pudo… Esteban lloro y lloro a mares llenos; pero de repente el hielo de Anthony comenzó a derretirse hasta quedar completamente descongelado. Pues ¡Anthony estaba vivo! Y su cabello volvió a la normalidad.

Esteban alzó la mirada encontrándose con Anthony quien estaba vivo.

¿Anthony?- pregunto Esteban incrédulo

Los hermanos se abrazaron

¿tú te sacrificaste solo por mí?- pregunto Esteban

sabes que te quiero Esteban-

*exclamación* Un acto de amor descongela el corazón- exclamo Olaf

El amor descongela- dijo Jackie- ¡eso es Esteban! ¡amor!-

Esteban comprendió y alzó las manos y empezó a descongelar Arendelle y en todas partes desapareció el hielo y nieve. Esteban capturo el hielo en una esfera y luego la hizo explotar en miles de copos de nieve el verano había vuelto.

Sabía que lo harías- dijo Anthony poniendo su mano en el hombro de Esteban

Sin duda este es el mejor día de mi vida y al parecer el ultimo- dijo Olaf mientras se derretía

Ah… Olaf, espera amiguito- dijo Esteban

El alzo sus manos y le volvió a dar vida a Olaf… Esteban se quedó pensativo y le creo una pequeña nubecita a Olaf que dejaba caer nieve.

*exclama* ¡es mi nevada personal! ¡WOW!- dijo Olaf

De repente Hannah volvió en sí y se levantó Kristina se acercó a ella con enojo pero Anthony la detuvo.

¿Anthony? Pero congelo tu corazón- pregunto Hannah

Aquí el único corazón de hielo es el tuyo- le dijo Anthony fríamente

¿ahora Anthony?- pregunto Kristina

Ahora Kristina-

Kristina le dio una cachetada a Hannah y solo atino a llevarse la mano a la mejilla

Así no es- dijo Jackie acercándose– es así- dijo dándole un golpe a puño cerrado y dándole un empujón al agua. Todos rieron y Esteban volvió a abrazar a Anthony y este le correspondió.

Kristina, Jackie, Sven y Olaf contemplaron la escena de los dos hermanos reconciliados.

Horas más tarde los embajadores regresaron a Hannah al reino de las islas del sur y la duquesa de regreso a Weaselton y Arendelle dejo de asociarse con ese reino. Todos disfrutaban del verano y Arendelle estaba de fiesta.

Anthony condujo a Kristina hasta un muelle donde le tenía una sorpresa esperándola. El pelirrojo le quito la venda de los ojos a Kristina y le dijo:

Taran… yo te debía un trineo- en el muelle estaba un trineo reluciente y una nueva guitarra

Esto ¿esto es enserio?- pregunto la rubia

Sí, es reciente el modelo-

No… no puedo aceptártelo - dijo Kristina

¿Qué? tú lo aceptaras… sin quejas ni devoluciones… orden del rey- advirtió Anthony – te nombro maestra y proveedora de hielo de Arendelle-

Eso no es un título- dijo Kristina

Ptshhh. Claro que si, además tiene un porta vasos… ¿te gusta?-

¿gustarme? ¡me encanta!- dijo Kristina abalanzándose y rodeando el cuello de Anthony con sus brazos haciendo que al pelirrojo le costara un poco respirar. Anthony la abrazo por la cintura apoyando su mentón contra el cabello rubio

Me encanta ¡podría besarte!- dijo Kristina pero se sonrojo y se apartó de Anthony

Yo… ehm… quisiera… me gustaría… ¿puedemos? Digo ¿puedo? Es decir…- balbuceó nerviosa Kristina

Puedes- dijo Anthony

Ella estiro los brazos hasta que sus manos acariciaron el rostro de Anthony y las manos del príncipe terminaron en la cintura de Kristina atrayéndola más hacia él y sus labios se profundizaron el uno contra el otro.

Olaf caminaba por las calles de Arendelle y por accidente estornudo y su nariz se zafo y sven la comió… el muñeco se entristeció pero el reno se la devolvió… esa era el comienzo de una gran amistad.

Esteban estaba feliz de poder ser el mismo y que las demás personas ya no lo creyeran un monstruo ella dijo:

¡Están listos!-

Los ciudadanos asintieron y Esteban piso con fuerza y congelo el piso, alzo sus manos y congelo las fuentes creando esculturas de hielo y creo fuegos artificiales de nieve. Todos empezaron a patinar. Él estaba feliz de poder ser el mismo… Esteban se giró y vio a Jackie acercándose, vestida diferente con unos jeans largos y una playera blanca.

Gran fiesta rey de las nieves- dijo ella

No es nada- dijo el rey - ¿te diviertes?- pregunto

Claro… no me había divertido en años- declaro

Jackie y Esteban se giraron y vieron a Anthony que se acercaba sonriente como siempre.

Es genial poder abrir las puertas- dijo Anthony sonriente

Nunca las cerraremos viejo- respondió Esteban y con sus poderes creo unos patines para su hermano

pero no puedo patinar-

¡puedes inténtalo!- dijo Jackie riendo y jalándolo

Anthony casi cae al suelo pero Olaf lo detuvo y por accidente Sven lo atropello y se lo paso llevando. Kristina, Esteban y Jackie rieron porque Anthony fue a parar a una fuente y se metió dentro… desde ese día cosas extrañas pasarían ahí, pero eso no se sabe aún…

Fin del capítulo 5

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amy: y este fic raro ha terminado<strong>_

_**Aury/Sarah: ¡¿Qué?!**_

_** Sarah: pero ni siquiera hubo lemmon**_

_** Aury: es cierto y Jackie y Esteban no quedaron juntos**_

_** Amy: ja, les vi la cara, es broma… esto sigue y claro no podía dejar a un loco como Pitch con el centro de Jackie congelando a los demás, bueno y recuerdan en el capi pasado que Pitch le había hecho algo a Jack, pues no le hiso daño encontramos a Jack mirando Frozen junto con Elsa y Anna, y el pobre de Pitch quedo moribundo por la paliza que le dio Sarah.**_

_** Aury: bien Sarah ¿a qué te refieres con el viejo truco de Amy?**_

_** Sarah: pues una vez descubrí a Amy siendo regañada por la mamá y Amy se cubrió la cara y empezó a sollozar y la mamá pensó que estaba llorando y ya no le dijo nada solo le pregunto por qué lloraba y desde entonces Maya lo hace.**_

_** Amy: eso no es verdad, solo lo hago cuando me conviene**_

_**Sarah: si como cuando**_

_**Amy: cállate... bien nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo de tskastw**_

_**Sarah: que es esa mierda **_

_**Amy: no digas palabrotas solo yo las digo... bueno ese es el titulo del fic en siglas.. pero bien bye nos vemos pronto**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_yyyy actualizando por aquí..._**

* * *

><p><em><span>Capítulo 6<span>_

Varios días habían pasado desde el accidente en Arendelle el día de la coronación de Esteban y todo el país está en plena normalidad, pero hay algo que todos en el castillo se preguntan ¿Qué hay entre el rey y Jackeline? Pues siempre se le ven juntos pero no de la forma en que ustedes mal pensados creen (sin ofender) pues se les ven practicando en la nieve con los poderes del rey pues Jackie es su entrenadora. Anthony ha decidido conocerse más con Kristina, Olaf pues… sigue siendo Olaf. En cuanto a los guardianes…

(Amy: TT-TT se me había olvidado que estaban los guardianes )

En Santoff Claussen podemos observar a Nicolasa caminando nerviosa y pensativa hace tiempo que no saben dónde está Jackie.

Activen la aurora boreal- ordeno Nicky a los yetis

Los aludidos obedecieron jalando una gran palanca y en el cielo se extendió dicha aurora; llegando a el palacio de los dientes, Australia, y donde sea que se encuentre Sandy. Poco después las guardianas…. y el guardián Teeth (Teeth: Amy ya no es divertido) llegaron y parecían un poco cansados.

¿y bien?- pregunto Nicky

No ni una huella de Jackeline- respondió Bunny

Esto es terrible… Pitch ya ha cobrado la libertad de la madre naturaleza, de Pérez, de Gaspar, Melchor y Baltazar, de cupido, la marmota y el duende de los tréboles- dijo Teeth

Ese maldito Pitch- mascullo entre dientes Nicky

El centro de Jackie es muy inestable en manos equivocas y las de Pitch, lo son- dijo Bunny

"debemos quitárselo"- dijo Sandy por señas

No sabemos dónde pueda estar- dijo Teeth

Esto será más complicado- dijo Nicky – por el momento hay que buscar a Jackie- dijo

¡LO TENGO!- dijo Bunny – como no pensé en esto antes- dijo la liebre – Jackie podría estar en Arendelle, Noruega-

¿Por qué estaría haya?- pregunto Teeth

Ya lo sabes Teeth… a Jackie le atrae el príncipe mayor de Arendelle-

Al decir esto Teeth se coloreo de rojo de la rabia y celos.

Teeth, Sandy, Bunny… ¡A ARENDELLE!- grito con júbilo Nicky – todos al trineo-

Todas… y Teeth siguieron a Nicky hacia el trineo y Elizeth hizo un gran esfuerzo sobre humano... es decir sobre animal para subir a el transporte y este se elevó en el aire desapareciendo por las nubes.

Mientras tanto en Arendelle…

Bien Esteban… solo concéntrate en el hielo y en su textura y ¡AHORA!- dijo Jackie

El joven rey estaba aprendiendo a hacer…. (N/A: no se ustedes piensen, imaginen que hace lo que ustedes quieran) y Jackie le ayudaba, toda la tarde habían practicado, practicado y jugado con la nieve, Anthony tenía la esperanza de que Esteban sintiera algo por Jackie; quería ver a su hermano feliz con alguien. Kristina se acercó a Anthony.

Esos dos se ven tan bien juntos- le dijo

Si…- admitió el chico pecas

(Anthony: ¡Amy!) Jeje ups. Ambos chicos miraron a los dos albinos encontrándoselos recostados en la nieve mirando el cielo.

Jackie…- dijo Esteban

¿Sí?- pregunto ella

¿sabes? Pronto te recuperaras de tus heridas y estarás mejor y quería preguntarte si tu… te irías luego de eso- dijo Esteban

Bueno… yo… me quedaría hasta que tu manejaras mejor tus poderes- dijo la chica

Ya veo- dijo el rey

¿Por qué?- quiso saber ella

Pues…- dijo – pues veras yo sien…- dijo Esteban

Pero por casualidad una malvada, malévola, brillante y talentosa escritora de fanfictions interrumpió el momento con un grito proveniente del castillo; Jackie y Esteban se incorporaron del suelo para ir a ver qué era lo que pasaba encontrándose con un Anthony desmayado, una Kristina boquiabierta y asustada, un Olaf presentándose y un grupo de personas desconocidas, eran una mujer gorda con el cabello blanco largo, ojos azules, un gorro típico de Rusia, un abrigo rojo y pantalones y botas negras. Una mujercita dorada muy adorable, un hombre pájaro (léase Teeth) y una canguro (léase Elizeth Aster Bunnymund)

¡JACKELINE!- dijeron todos al unísono

¿Quiénes son?- pregunto Esteban

¿guardianes?- pregunto Jackie

Jackeline te encontramos- dijo Teeth abrazándola posesivamente

¿Quiénes son?- pregunto Kristina

Somos los guardianes- dijo Nicky

¿guardianes?- preguntaron Esteban y Kristina

Si… los guardianes- dijo Jackie - ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿encontraron a Pitch? ¿lo detuvieron?- pregunto

Respondiendo a tus preguntas en orden- dijo Teeth soltándola – te buscamos, no y no-

Un momento ¿los conoces?- pregunto Esteban a Jackie

Si… verán hay muchas cosas que les he ocultado- dijo Jackie

Fin del capítulo 6

* * *

><p><p>

_**Amy: y esta historia en definitiva ha muerto, ya no tengo ideas ¡AUXILIO!**_

_**Sarah: y decías que era tu mayor logro**_

_**Amy: tal vez no… este capi fue súper corto… ya no sabía que escribir pero lo bueno es que empezare a actualizar Snow & Light 3 **_

_**Aury: al fin… ese fic lo tienes tan abandonado que tiene telarañas**_

_**Amy: cállate, solo no lo he actualizado hoy… bueno bye besos congelados, sonrisas de hielo y adiós nos vemos hasta que mi imaginación reviva**_

_**Psd: ¡Amo el Jelsa, la banda Muse, su canción Madness y la canción aleluya, etc.!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_holiwis gente bonita, no me había quedado tiempo para subir el capitulo, jeje bueno disfruten_**

* * *

><p><em><span>Capítulo 7<span>_

Y ahí estaban todos reunidos en la sala principal del castillo; escuchando la narración de Jackeline, Anthony había vuelto en sí y ya todos estaban relajados; o más o menos. Esteban no lo podía creer, Jackeline era un espíritu de más de 300 años de edad, era casi imposible.

Y así fue como termine aquí y conocí a Anthony- termino de relatar la joven

Todos la miraron atónitos, bueno solo Esteban, Anthony y Kristina

Entonces…- hablo Anthony - ¿estas muerta?- pregunto

Básicamente si- dijo ella

Wow, ahora si lo he visto todo…- dijo Kristina – y esto que he visto muchas cosas raras en mi vida- aseguro

Lo siento- dijo Jackeline

Pero déjame entender más- dijo Anthony – una especie de villano lunático demente llamado Peach-

Pitch- Corrigieron los guardianes

Como sea… Pitch Black, le robo el centro de sus poderes a Jackeline y lo usa para el mal y está destruyendo todo lo que ustedes los "guardianes" han hecho para proteger a los niños de él y si no lo detienen destruirá el mundo y quienes lo habitan- dijo Anthony

Básicamente si- dijo Bunny

Jackeline- llamo Nicky – debemos de partir ahora que te encontramos- dijo

Seh- dijo cabizbaja

Y no la volveremos a ver- preguntaron Kristina y Anthony al acorde

Probablemente no- dijo Nicolasa

Esteban se levantó de la silla y se dirigió afuera para tomar aire, Jackeline observo como se marchaba ahora debería de estar pensado mal de ella. Según pasaban los minutos los guardianes decidieron marcharse con Jackeline, ella se despidió de Anthony, Olaf y Kristina; pero cuando se tuvo que despedir de Esteban no fue tan fácil.

Es… Esteban- dijo Jackie

¿Qué ocurre?-dijo seco

Me… me vengo a despedir de ti- dijo ella

Qué bien- dijo Esteban dándole la espalda

¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto

¿Qué me pasa? ¡¿Qué me pasa?!- dijo con ironía – como quieres que este si descubro que mi amiga es un espíritu y que solo nos dijo mentiras a mí y a mi hermano quien se portó tan bien contigo- dijo Esteban

Perdóname…. Yo- dijo Jackie

¡¿perdonarte?! ¡¿Cómo quieres que te perdone si todo lo que se de ti es mentira?! – dijo Esteban histérico

¡yo no quería!- exclamo Jackeline – tuve que hacerlo para protegerlos, Esteban- dijo al borde del llanto

¡PARA TI SOY EL REY ESTEBAN DE ARENDELLE!- amenazo – no tienes el derecho de tratarme de tu- dijo

¡BIEN SU MAJESTAD!- exclamo Jackie - ¡JAMAS DEBI DE TRATAR DE SER TU AMIGA!- exclamo

¡lárgate de aquí!- exigió Esteban

¡no puedes correrme! ¡yo me largo!-

Exclamo Jackie dándose la vuelta y empezó a correr hasta la salida donde Teeth logro tomarla de los hombros y la logro calmar, Jackie se refugió entre sus brazos mientras que Teeth le abrazaba. Esteban miro como Jackie estaba en los brazos de Teeth; apretó los dientes con rabia mientras sus puños estaban cerrados y sus nudillos blancos como el papel o la misma nieve. Los guardianes se marcharon dejando atrás el castillo de Arendelle.

Anthony se acercó a donde estaba Esteban, el rey de las nieves estaba apoyado en el barandal y tenía la cabeza gacha mientras todo a su alrededor se congelaba.

Sus… sus gritos se escucharon hasta la sala- dijo Anthony

Lárgate de aquí- susurro

Esteban… Jackeline….- dijo Anthony

¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ!- exclamo Esteban dándole la cara y extendió su brazo y de su mano salió un rayo de hielo que Anthony logro esquivar

Kristina convenció a Anthony de dejar al rey solo por un momento mientras pensaba; mientras tanto en el trineo de Nicky; Jackeline tenía la cara escondida en sus manos mientras lloraba, Sandy le decía por medio de señas que todo estaría bien, Elizeth no decía nada pues sabía si abría la boca solo diría algo que hiriera más a la chica, Teeth por otro lado se sentía a medio camino, mitad triste por Jackeline y mitad feliz por que dejaría de pensar en Esteban. Mientras tanto en Argentina Pitch acababa de congelar a todos los babymouse del ratón de los dientes.

Bien…- dijo Pitch – solo me faltan los guardianes y Roy Fire… pronto sabrán lo que el hielo y la oscuridad pueden hacer- dijo creando una figura de los guardianes juntos y los destruyo con su mano; de repente desapareció en un tornado de arena negra para atacar a su nueva victima

Mientras tanto de nuevo con los guardianes….

Los susodichos llegaron a Santoff Claussen donde los yetis recibieron a los guardianes con trompetas y fanfarreas que fueron acallados por Jackeline quien no le gustaba la música que tocaban los yetis.

¿ahora estas mejor?- pregunto Nicky a Jackelin

Un poco…- susurro

Ves…- dijo Bunny – Jackeline yo te advertí que dejaras de ilusionarte con ese rey, tarde o temprano se enteraría de lo que eras- dijo

¡TU NO LO ENTIENDES!- exclamo Jackie lanzándole una ráfaga de hielo a la pooka que por suerte logro esquivar

Tranquilízate Jackie- dijo Teeth

¡¿Qué me tranquilice?!- exclamo - ¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si perdí la confianza de mis tres mejores amigos?!-

Jackeline empezó a alterarse y la sala del mundo no tardo en congelarse por completo, y un remolino de nieve comenzaba a girar alrededor de Jackeline. (N/A: idéntica a la de Elsa no sé si me explico) y cuando se terminó de formar este estallo pero todos se agacharon a tiempo de que los golpeara. Toda la sala quedo congelada incluso los duendes, pero casi por obra de magia o como sea, se comenzó a descongelar… pues lo estaba derritiendo un joven que no sobrepasaba los 18 o 19 años, de tez blanca, ojos grises, cabello naranja muy encendido, llevaba una franela gris con dibujos de llamas en el abdomen y unos pantalones raídos de color negro y unos zapatos tenis grises. Se llamaba Roy Fire, el espíritu del elemento del fuego.

Pero que desastre- dijo Roy mirando a los guardianes

¿Qué haces aquí fosforito?- pregunto Elizeth

Quería visitarlos y pasar tiempo de calidad con mi Jackeline- dijo Roy

No soy tu Jackeline- dijo ella

¿Quién lo dice?- dijo pasándose al lado de Nicky - ¿Qué cuentan guardianes?- dijo apoyándose en el hombro de Nicolasa

Nada que te interese- dijo Teeth

Tu calla plumero parlante- dijo Roy logrando que Teeth se enojara ¿podía ser más odioso?

Un plumero te voy a meter por…- dijo Teeth antes de ser interrumpido por Nicky

¿Qué haces aquí Roy?- pregunto

¿Qué? ¿no puedo visitar a mis guardianes americanos favoritos?- dijo

Somos los únicos guardianes americanos que existen- dijo Jackeline

Buena observación mi hermosa copo de nieve- dijo Roy

No soy tu copo de nieve, no soy tu Jackeline, no soy tu novia y no lo seré nunca- dijo ella

Ya ok, ok… escapo de Pitch- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

¿Qué?- dijeron todos al unísono

Si…- dijo – me intento atacar en el bosque de las estaciones- dijo el chico

¿Por qué no nos advertiste antes?- pregunto Elizeth

Me entretuve en el camino con las ninfas del jardín de Afrodita- dijo Roy

"debemos buscarlo"- dijo Sandy por señas (Amy: TTATT se me olvida que ahí esta Sandy)

Sandy tiene razón- dijo Nicky – todos al trineo- recomendó

Mientras tanto en Arendelle…

Esteban se paseaba de un lado a otro en su habitación ¡estaba furioso! ¿Cómo pudo ocultarle algo así? Y lo peor era que todo ese tiempo que Jackeline estuvo ahí supo cómo hospedarse en su corazón; no podía sacar de su mente esa sonrisa blanca, esos ojos azul hielo, esos cabellos blancos, esa piel pálida, esos labios rojos cual carmín que tanto deseaba probar… alto paren el mundo que me quiero bajar y retrocédanlo 8 segundos antes, ¿quería probar los labios de Jackeline? No cabía duda estaba enamorado de ella, ¿y si nada de eso hubiera pasado podrían estar juntos? Esos pensamientos no le dejaban en paz; por otro lado los guardianes habían llegado a el bosque de las estaciones donde se encontraba el cuerpo de madre naturaleza en un especie de pedestal donde le dejaban ofrendas las demás criaturas. Ahí había de todo desde duendecillos hasta hadas de los animales, unas pequeñas haditas fueron en encuentro de Jackeline pues eran sus pequeñas discípulas; las hadas de escarcha. Una pequeña hada del tamaño del dedo meñique de ropajes celestes y cabello blanco se posó en el hombro de Jackeline, era una hadita llamada Periwinkle cuando hablaba se escuchaba como si fuera campana. Todos los guardianes se dirigieron hasta el árbol de la sabiduría donde se encontraba un viejo anciano de nombre Ombric.

Guardianes- dijo el hombre

Ombric- dijo Nicolasa – necesitamos de su ayuda para…-

Para detener a Pitch- dijo Ombric

Si- dijo Elizeth – se deshizo de casi todas las festividades, solo quedamos nosotros y Roy-

Eso me temía- dijo rascándose la cabeza – luna ¿Qué debemos hacer?- dijo Ombric a la luna llena

La luna emitió una luz brillante hacia el punto donde se encontraba la "G" gigante de los guardianes…

Esta escogiendo a un nuevo guardián- dijo Nicky

¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?!- dijo Elizeth – ya tengo suficiente con Frostbite- dijo apuntando a Jackie

Shhhh- la acallaron todos

Del piso salió el cristal de donde Luna se comunicaba y empezó a emitir una luz en la punta y de esta se creó una imagen de un hombre alto. Todos prestaron atención a la imagen y esta tomo forma de….

¿Continuara?

Fin del capítulo 7

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amy: yyyy termino <strong>_

_**Sarah/Aury: no es justo **_

_**Amy: es justo tengo que mantener el suspenso de esta historia; pero bien ¿Qué les parece la participación de los personajes de Tinker Bell aquí? Bueno quiero decir que los capítulos serán un poco cortos por que la inspiración se ba y viene perdón la tardanza… ok un saludo a Lachule. Videgaray y a Ipramy (¡bienvenido!) que se tomó la molestia de leer y comentar, gracias tendré en mente tu consejo. Bueno nos leemos luego, bye besos congelados y una sonrisa de hielo.** _

**_P.D: pasen al siguiente capitulo_**


	8. Chapter 8

_Capítulo 8 _

_**(Sarah: en el capítulo anterior de Sarah Elisa es mejor que Amy reina de hielo y Aury María Frost…. Amy: ¡cállate! Ejem es decir, en el capítulo anterior de The Snow King and the spirit the Winter)**_

Del piso salió el cristal de donde Luna se comunicaba y empezó a emitir una luz en la punta y de esta se creó una imagen de un hombre alto. Todos prestaron atención a la imagen y esta tomo forma de…. Sky Summer, un antiguo espíritu ermitaño que no mas aparentaba los 21 años, pero en realidad era más antiguo que Jackeline y los demás; las hadas de escarcha se desmayaron al ver a Sky. Roy solo frunció el ceño al igual que Teeth a pesar de ser ermitaño y todo eso para las demás espíritus les resultaba atractivo y eso solo significaba una cosa para Roy y Teeth: competencia y ¿quién era el espíritu que era más atractiva y tal vez blanco para Sky? Jackeline Frost. Sky estaba vestido con una camiseta blanca, unas bermudas de color gris, sandalias negras, el cabello era castaño despeinado, ojos marrones, piel bronceada y una sonrisa de ensueño.

Todos voltearon a ver a Ombric y Nicky quienes estaban pensativos; era muy difícil de encontrar y muy enojón y cascarrabias, más que Elizeth.

Yyyy- dijo Jackie

Yyyy ¿Qué?- preguntaron Ombric y Nicky

¿solo se quedaran ahí mirando al tipo mientras que Pitch esta no se sabe dónde y haciendo quien sabe qué?- pregunto con ironía

No tenemos tiempo para tus comentarios cubito de hielo- dijo Elizeth – debemos de encontrar a Summer-

¿Quién irá por él?- pregunto Nicky

Yo…- dijo Elizeth – tengo trabajo en la madriguera, tengo que cuidar de que Pitch no se acerque a los preparativos para pascua- dijo

Yyyy- dijo Teeth – yo debo cuidar mis hadas para que no ocurra lo mismo de hace algunos años- dijo

Yyyy- dijo Nicky- yo tengo trabajo porque navidad se acerca; ¿saben los cacharros que piden los niños hoy en día?- pregunto – y supongo que Sandy tampoco podrá- dijo

Sandy solo negó con la cabeza, y todas las miradas se posaron sobre Jackeline, ya se le hacía como terminaría eso. Ella solo bufo se despeino el pelo y dijo:

Bien, bien iré yo-

Esa es la actitud- dijo Nicky – Roy te acompañara-

¡¿Qué?!- dijeron Teeth y Jackie al acorde

Por mí no hay problema- dijo Roy – con gusto acompaño a mi Jackie a buscar esa ermitaño de Sky y aprovechare para poder pasar tiempo de calidad con mi bella copo de nieve- dijo acercándose a ella

Si te acercas, ni siquiera podrás ver que te mato- dijo Jackeline

Roy se alejó un poco para darle su espacio; luego de una pequeña discusión y unas cachetadas después; Jackie y Roy partieron hacia donde las runas indicaron que se encontraba Sky. Mientras tanto en Arendelle, Anthony daba vueltas frente a la puerta de Esteban esperando a que abriera o hablara, pero no pasaba nada.

Anthony… - llamo Kristina – estas seguro que quieres seguir aquí, esperando a que el rey te abra-

Claro que sí. Es más me quedare toda la noche si es necesario- dijo el príncipe

¿te he dicho que cuando eres testarudo te ves lindo?- pregunto Kristina

Pues no- dijo Anthony – ja, debo de ser testarudo más a menudo- dijo

Kristina solo rodo los ojos y se sentó en el piso, dentro del cuarto, Esteban yacía dormido; y al parecer Sandy ya había llegado y lo hacía soñar, el rey soñaba con Anthony cuando eran niños y jugaban en el salón del trono pero de repente el cuarto de Esteban se tornó obscuro y de debajo de la cama salió Pitch, quien con una carcajada que inundo el lugar toco con un dedo la nube del sueño de Esteban convirtiéndolo en pesadilla, el sueño hecho pesadilla se veía que Anthony caía de las colinas de nieve y Esteban lo golpeaba en la cabeza dejándole inconsciente.

Eso nunca me aburre- dijo Pitch – siente miedo y temor; aquí va muy bien- Black hizo aparecer con la arena uno de sus corceles de arena negra – jajajajaja, rey Esteban tú y Jackeline Frost tienen los mejores miedos en el mundo, cuando eran niños me encantaba hacerlos sentir miedo- dijo Pitch

Esteban se retorció en la cama hasta que grito y se sentó de un salto en la cama pero no vio a Pitch quien ya se había desaparecido.

Solo… solo fue una pesadilla- dijo Esteban

El chico se disponía a volverse a acostar pero su cuarto estaba completamente congelado, últimamente eso pasaba, se froto el rostro y volvió a meterse en las sabanas. Mientras tanto Jackeline y el fosforito (léase Roy) se encontraban en caminos hacia Stardust el lugar en el que les habían indicado las runas.

Yyyy ¿Cómo entraremos a Sky?- pregunto Roy

Yo que sé- dijo Jackeline – pero no debemos estar cerca, ¡HAY MALDITAS RUNAS BUENAS PARA NADA! ¿Por qué hice caso a esa bruja del mirlo azul y el carruaje amarillo?-

Te dije que esa bruja no era de fiar- dijo Roy

No me vengas con que tú sabes más de negocios que yo- dijo Jackeline

Pues no es por nada pero si- dijo

Sigue así y terminaras apagado fosforito- dijo Jackie apuntándole con su cayado

Ok, ok… pero mejor hubiéramos conseguido un GPS en vez de runas-

Ya cállate- dijo Jackie – mira- dijo apuntando hacia una montaña

La dicha montaña se encontraba en pleno verano aunque estuvieran en otoño; Roy y Jackie subieron por ella hasta llegar a la punta, donde había una cabaña de paja con un estilo playero o algo así.

SKY SUMMER- llamo a todo pulmón Roy

SHHHH- le acallo Jackie – debe de estar fuera o dormido-

Ok, ok- dijo Roy

De repente la puerta se abrió dejando ver al chico de cabellos castaños despeinados con un aire adormilado al parecer estaba dormido.

¿Qué puta chingada quieres Roy?- pregunto molesto Sky

Ya, ya- dijo Roy – solo venimos por ti, fuiste elegido como guardián- dijo

¿Qué? ¿yo? ¿guardián?- pregunto – Pffff si claro- dijo Sky

Oye es verdad- dijo Roy

Si claro, vete a la joda Roy- dijo Sky

Ah no eso sí que no- se metió Jackie – escucha versión de Roy de verano no vine aquí en vano; yo dije que encontraría al puto carajo de tu persona y la llevaría a los guardianes así que vienes por las buenas o bienes por la malas-

Hola- dijo Sky acercándose a Jackie – no te había notado preciosa, soy Summer, Sky Summer- dijo guiñándole un ojo

No vine tampoco para una sesión de coqueteo, tu vendrás con nosotros y punto-

Oye preciosa- dijo Sky – contigo voy y hago lo que sea pero que Roy se valla al carajo-

¡al carajo te vas a….!- dijo Roy antes de ser interrumpido por Jackie

Óyeme bien, solecito o lo que seas; como no vendrás por las buenas será por las malas- dijo y con su cayado le dio en la nuca dejándolo tirado en el suelo bien noqueado – fue más fácil que terminar de ver crepúsculo- bromeo ella

Roy y Jackie metieron a Sky en un saco y se lo llevaron a Santoff Claussen donde los guardianes los esperaban, cuando llegaron los guardianes los recibieron pero no se esperaban que Jackie trajera también a Roy noqueado y dentro del mismo saco.

¿Qué paso?- pregunto Elizeth

El estúpido de Roy empezó a coquetearme en el jardín de las ninfas y tuve que noquearlo para que me dejara en paz- dijo Jackie sin rodeos

Pero ¿encontraron a Sky?- pregunto Nicky

Eso sí... es igual a Roy, solo me dice tonterías- dijo ella

Dejo caer el saco y los dos jóvenes se quejaron dentro del costal; cuando al fin estuvieron descubiertos se pararon y Sky dijo:

Alto… díganme que hago aquí y por qué dicen que seré guardián- dijo

Por qué Luna te escogió- dijo Teeth

Y no nos vengas con que eres solo juegos y diversión porque yo estoy harta de escuchar eso de todos los espíritus adolescente- dijo Elizeth

Ok- dijo Sky – pero ¿Qué no solo serían 5 guardianes y nada más?-

Eso esperaba yo pero Luna es impredecible- volvió a decir Elizeth

Ok- dijo Nicky – al parecer conoces a Bunnymund- dijo

Sip- dijo Sky

A Sandy- dijo ella

Obvio si- dijo Sky

A Teeth- dijo la mujer rusa

También- dijo

Y a Jackeline Frost- dijo Nicky

Y estoy muy satisfecho de conocerla, aunque me gustaría conocer otras partes de ella- dijo lascivamente

¡SI ME VUELVES A DECIR ESO ESTARAN MUERTOS Y MILLONES DE METROS BAJO LA TIERRA , TU Y ROY ¡- exclamo Jackie

¿y yo por qué?- pregunto Roy

Porque sé que también lo piensas pedazo de #$%#"- exclamo ella

En eso tienes razón- dijo Roy

Pero alguien me quiere decir por qué me eligieron- pregunto Sky

Porque al parecer tu nos ayudaras a detener a Pitch- dijo Jackie

¿Peach?- pregunto

Pitch- corrigió Jackie

¿Por qué todos se confunden con mi nombre por un carajo?- pregunto una voz ronca en el salón en el globo terráqueo apareció Pitch mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Anthony… el muy maldito hijo de perra había secuestrado al parecer a Anthony

¡ANTHONY!- exclamo Jackie

Veo que reconoces aun al príncipe- dijo Pitch - ¿sabes la angustia que le causara esto a Esteban? Y si lo hace podría congelar el mundo entero esta vez-

Sjeltajsme- dijo Anthony (Amy: traducción: suéltame) por la mano de Pitch

Suéltalo ahora- dijo Nicky

¿o qué? ¿me darás una bola de carbón por ser mal niño?- pregunto burlisto

Pues si- dijo Nicky y con todas sus fuerzas arrojo un pedazo de carbón que golpeo a Pitch en el rostro

Bien si quieren que lo suelte lo hare- dijo y dejo caer al príncipe

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH- grito Anthony

Jackie y Roy reaccionaron a tiempo y lograron detener la caída de Anthony. Pero Pitch se envolvió en un manto de arena y desapareció.

Anthony- dijo Jackie – estas bien- pregunto Jackie

Si, un poco adolorido- dijo – Pitch me… me golpeó en la cabeza pero estaré bien- dijo

Lo mejor será devolverte a Arendelle- dijo Nicky

Si….- dijo Anthony – Esteban está mal… sus poderes están cambiantes y en pocos meses se va a casar- dijo

¡¿Qué?!- pregunto Jackie

¿Continuara?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin del capítulo 8 <strong>_

_**Amy: ¡OWO! ¿Esteban se va a casar? Que intriga, pero bien lamento la tardanza y perdón por que es muuuuy corto, pero vale la pena ¿Qué harán los guardianes ahora que Esteban se casara y con la llegada de Sky? Jeje este fue el capítulo con más lenguaje inapropiado que he escrito pero quería desahogarme aquí diciendo las palabras que me prohíben decir en casa… Jeje ups. Bueno bye besos congelados y una sonrisa de hielo**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Capítulo 9_

Jackeline estaba en shock con esa noticia, estaba estática solo veía como Nicky, Elizeth, Teeth y Sandy la miraban como si fuera bicho raro. Es que era demasiado raro, Esteban se casaría ¿pero cómo? Era ilógico el mismo no creía en el amor a primera vista.

Ok- logro decir la peliblanca – explícame mejor Anthony- pidió

Pues veras fue así-

_Flash back de Anthony_

El pelirrojo estaba sentado frente a la puerta de despacho del rey, esperando a que le abriera o le hablara pero era inútil. Pero de repente miro a Gerda quien se dirigía donde Esteban.

Gerda- dijo Anthony

¿sí? príncipe- pregunto Gerda

¿veras a Esteban?- pregunto

Si majestad, le acaban de llegar unas cartas-

¡yo se las doy!- exclamo el chico – es decir, se las dare yo... puedes retirarte- dijo

Gerda le entrego las cartas, Anthony observo el sobre tenía un emblema del reino de España; miro la puerta de Esteban no muy confiado de entrar, suspiro hondo y toco la puerta; solo se escuchó un "pase" del rey. Anthony entro nervioso observando a Esteban, el rey estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio, ya no llevaba el traje de hielo sino uno de los que siempre usaba antes y había vuelto a peinarse con fleco.

¿Qué quieres Anthony?- pregunto Esteban mirando unos documentos

T…te llegaron estas cartas- dijo

Entrégamelas- dijo

El príncipe se acercó al rey y le entrego la que más le llamo la atención: la de España. Esteban solo miro la carta y la abrió, se colocó sus anteojos para leer y lo hizo. Los orbes azules del rey se abrieron como platos al leer lo que estaba escrito.

¿Qué pasa Esteban?- pregunto Anthony

E… es… estoy… com…comprometido… con la princesa de España- exclamo exaltado

¡¿Qué?!- grito Anthony

_Fin del flash back de Anthony _

Y eso paso- dijo el pelirrojo pecoso – Esteban está comprometido con la princesa Iveth de España-

La princesa Iveth de España- dijo Teeth- ¡AH! Ya sé… yo la he visto antes, es una princesa muy hermosa- dijo, Jackeline solo rodo los ojos con fastidio - ¡AH! Claro no más que tu Jackeline- dijo

Olvídalo- dijo – pero… ¿no puede hacer algo para evitarlo?- pregunto

Pues no… si mal no recuerdo, Arendelle y España tenían un acuerdo, de que cuando la princesa Iveth cumpliera los 20 años se casaría con el futuro rey de Arendelle ósea Esteban- dijo Anthony – así que invente un plan ahorita mismo… tu Jackeline volverás a conquistar a Esteban-

¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron Teeth, Sky, Roy y la misma Jackie

¡ah no eso sí que no!- dijo Roy – Jackeline es MIA-

¡claro que no!- dijeron Teeth y Sky

Exacto- dijo la peliblanca

¡ella es MIA!- dijeron otra vez Teeth y Sky

Exacto... ¡ESPERN! ¿QUÉ? yo no le pertenezco a nadie-

Pero Jackeline, hazlo por Esteban- dijo Anthony

Él no me quiere ver ni en pintura- explico

Pero con tu carisma lo volverás a enamorar- dijo el príncipe

No pero… espera… ¿volver?- pregunto

Si… Esteban… bueno él te quería- dijo

Jackeline no supo que decir, pero sentía unas miradas calientes detrás de ella, eso solo significaba algo, Sky y Roy estaban celosos.

Mientras tanto en Arendelle….

Esteban estaba nervioso, sentía que todo volvería a salir mal… de repente las puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par dejando ver a una chica de cabellos rubios rizados, ojos marrones, tez blanca, iba vestida con un vestido pomposo de color azul, ese color a Esteban le recordaba los ojos de Jackeline, recordaba su sonrisa, su risa, su cabello, etc. Pero salió de su ensoñación al escuchar la voz de la chica.

Rey Esteban- dijo haciendo reverencia

Princesa Iveth- dijo haciendo reverencia

Es un gusto conocerle- dijo Iveth

El gusto es mío su alteza- dijo Esteban

Espero ser para usted la mejor prometida y futura esposa- dijo

Claro- dijo Esteban

¡REY ESTEBAN DE ARENDELLE!- exclamo un hombre entrando al salón

Rey Edgar- dijo Esteban haciéndole reverencia

Nada de rey, solo dime Edgar, espero que seas un buen esposo para mi querida Iveth- dijo Edgar – la boda se celebrara dentro de algunas semanas- dijo

¡¿semanas?!- exclamo Esteban – pensé que sería en algunos meses- dijo

Lo era, pero decidimos adelantarlo un poco- dijo Edgar – pero vamos enséñanos el castillo- dijo

Claro… este- dijo Esteban pero alguien le interrumpió

¡HOLA SOY OLAF Y ADORO LOS ABRAZOS!- exclamo el pequeño Olaf

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritaron Edgar e Iveth

¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!- pregunto Iveth

Es Olaf el muñeco de nieve- dijo Esteban – es el mejor amigo de mi hermano y mío también- explico

Está bien- dijeron Edgar e Iveth

Bien... vamos- dijo Esteban

_2 semanas después…. _

Esteban se preparaba para la boda, ya se había puesto su traje y corona y también un par de guantes, se sentía nervioso y lo peor era que no podía olvidar a Jackeline.

Do you want to build a snowman- dijo Anthony divertido

Hola Anthony- dijo Esteban

¿por qué tan nervioso hermano?- pregunto aunque era obvio

Es la boda hermano- dijo

Oh… bueno, sabes invite a unos amigos espero que no te moleste- dijo Anthony

No claro… con tan solo que no sea Hannah está bien- bromeo

No claro que no, es solo Kristina y otros amigos más- dijo

Ok- dijo Esteban

Rey Esteban, es hora- dijo Kai

Ya voy- dijo – empecemos-

El y Anthony salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron a la capilla. Y el gran momento llego; ahí estaba él de pie junto con Iveth escuchando los votos matrimoniales pronunciados por el sacerdote. Esteban dirigió la mirada hacia Anthony quien se encontraba junto con Kristina, Jackie y otro chico pelirrojo, ¡ESPEREN! ¿Jackeline? ¿Qué hacía ahí? Suspiro nervioso ¿Cómo podía ser tan sínica?

Rey Esteban…- dijo el sacerdote

¿ah? ¿Qué?- pregunto

Le digo ¿que si acepta usted a la princesa Iveth como su legitima esposa?- pregunto

Yo… yo….yo….n…..- empezó a decir

Edgar apretó los puños, llevaban con ese trato durante 21 años y debía llevarse a cabo, Jackie se sintió incomoda fue mala idea de Anthony invitarla a ella y a Roy, Anthony estaba nervioso ¿Qué iba a contestar? Iveth frunció el ceño ¿Por qué no contestaba rápido?

Yo….- dijo Esteban – no- susurro

¡oh pero que bella boda!- exclamo alguien en la sala

Todos los invitados se alteraron al ver como unos corceles de arena negra inundaban la capilla.

Linda boda- dijo entrando Pitch al salón

¡guardias!- exclamó Edgar – sáquenlo de aquí- ordeno

No yo creo que no- dijo Pitch

Los guardias se dirigieron hacia Pitch quien los congelo en un santiamén encerrándolos en una pesadilla eterna, ahora si los invitados salieron corriendo, solo Esteban e Iveth estaban ahí junto con Anthony, Kristina, Jackie y Roy.

¡¿Qué quieres Pitch?!- exclamo Roy

Nada- dijo – solo quiero vengarme de Jackeline eso es todo-

Si te quieres vengar de mi hazlo pero deja en paz a Anthony y Esteban ellos no te han hecho nada- dijo Jackeline

Tal vez… pero si lastimara a Esteban o Anthony seria como su te estuviera lastimando a ti- dijo Pitch – ahora se enfrentaran a su peor pesadilla- dijo lanzándoles una ráfaga de arena negra que creo un vórtice o estilo hoyo negro que absorbía todo – adiós a todos- dijo Pitch haciendo que el agujero absorbiera a Jackie, Esteban, Anthony y Kristina. Pitch rio victorioso mientras congelaba también a Iveth y Roy – ahora me encargare del resto del reino y del mundo- dijo

Mientras tanto nuestros héroes…

Había sido raro pasar por ese portal, todo estaba obscuro no se veía nada. Al parecer Pitch los había mandado a otro lugar o dimensión. Jackie abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con un peliblanco que la observaba raro, cuando ella pudo verlo bien miro que no estaba solo, una chica rubia platinada de vestido de hielo con el cabello en trenza le acompañaba junto con una pelirroja pecosa con el cabello en dos graciosas trenzas cayéndole al frente.

¿Quiénes son?- pregunto la chica rubia

Cuando ya todos estuvieron algo despiertos pudieron observarlos bien.

He dicho ¿Quiénes son?- volvió a decir la rubia

Yo… yo soy… Jackeline Frost- dijo ella – el espíritu del invierno-

Y yo Esteban el rey de Arendelle- dijo Esteban

Si claro- dijo el chico de cabellos blancos

Lo soy en verdad- dijo Jackeline

Claro que no… yo soy el espíritu del invierno. Soy Jack Frost y ella es la reina de Arendelle: Elsa- dijo Jack

¿Continuara?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin del capítulo 9<strong>_

_**Amy: ¡BAN! ¿QUÉ? están en la dimensión de Elsa, owo que intriga… bueno perdón por qué es tan corto pero valdrá la pena más adelante. Un saludo a Lachule. Videgaray y a Ipramy. Bueno bye besos congelados**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Capítulo 10_

Mientras tanto en Arendelle, Roy descongelo el hielo en el que estaba atrapado cayendo de rodillas; miro a todos lados encontrándose con una estatua de la princesa Iveth, el pelirrojo con sus poderes descongelo a la chica haciendo que callera en sus brazos, cuando Iveth estuvo despierta grito dándole un golpe a Roy en la cara.

Auch- se quejó el pelirrojo

T…tu- dijo Iveth

Si yo- dijo Roy

Tú y tu rara amiga de pelo blanco hicieron esto- dijo exaltada la princesa

¿Qué? claro que no- se defendió Roy – y Jackeline no es rara- dijo

Si claro…- susurro -¿Dónde está Esteban y Anthony?- pregunto

Yo que se- dijo Roy – pero si por si acaso no lo recuerdas Pitch creo un vórtice lanzando a Esteban, Anthony, Jackie y Kristina a él-

¡debemos ayudarlos!- exclamo Iveth

En eso estoy de acuerdo linda- dijo – pero primero iremos con los guardianes- dijo sacando una bola tele transportadora de Nicky y los dos se metieron dentro

Mientras tanto nuestros héroes….

Y ahí estaban Jackie, Esteban, Anthony y Kristina junto con sus clones o dobles o mellizos o lo que carajo fueran. Jackie observaba a Jack, Esteban a Elsa, Anthony a Anna y Kristina a Kristoff. Era casi imposible.

Ok- dijo Jack – dicen que ustedes vienen de Arendelle-

Si- dijo Jackie – y ustedes… SON de Arendelle-

Exacto- dijo Elsa - ¿pero cómo es posible de que…? o por dios esto no es bueno- dijo

Claro que no lo es- dijo Esteban – tal vez podríamos desgarrar la tela del universo o alguna cosa rara como esa-

¿Elsa crees que acaso debería informarles esto a los guardianes?- pregunto Jack

¿guardianes?- pregunto Jackie - ¿hay también unos aquí?- pregunto

Claro que si- dijo Jack – están Norte, Meme, Conejo y Tooth ¿Cómo son en tu dimensión?-

Pues son Nicolasa, Sandy, Bunny y Teeth- respondió Jackie

Ja, no me imagino a Conejo de mujer- dijo riendo Jack

No es cuestión de risa Jack- recrimino Anna

Ya sé- dijo Jack – pero vez Anna incluso siendo chica soy guapo- dijo con ego de más

Por favor Esteban dime que Jackeline no es así de egocéntrica- dijo Anna

Mejor no digo nada- respondió Esteban

Pero dejémonos de charlas que debemos ir con los trolls- dijo Kristoff – ellos resolverán esto-

Acaso ¿hay aquí un abuelo Pabbie?- pregunto Kristina

Si, ¿haya también?- pregunto

Si…- respondió

Pero bueno, vamos ya que debemos detener a Pitch- dijo Jackeline

Wow, wow, wow replica mía- dijo Jack - ¿hay un Pitch haya?- pregunto

Si- dijo Jackeline – y no soy tu replica… ¿o sí?-

Vasta- dijo Elsa – vámonos-

Mientras tanto con el lunático (léase Pitch)….

Estaba en la punta de una torre del castillo observando como sus corceles destrozaban Arendelle, sonrió para sí mismo inhalando el olor que emanaban las casas destruidas.

Como me encanta una destrucción por la mañana- dijo

Así que tú eres Pitch- dijo una voz detrás de él

El pelinegro al voltearse se encontró con una chica pelinegra de ojos amarillos casi iguales a los de él, toda ella llevaba un traje oscuro.

¿Quién eres?- pregunto Pitch

Me conocen por muchos nombres… pero para ti soy Darkness Twiligth, y también me quiero vengar de Jackeline Frost y del rey y su hermano- dijo Darkness

¿Cómo sé que eres de fiar?- pregunto

No lo sabes… pero no tienes elección- dijo

Bien…- dijo Pitch

Mientras tanto el fosforito y la loca histérica (léase Roy e Iveth)…

Ambos ya habían llegado a Santoff Claussen donde les habían explicado todo a los guardianes.

No puede ser- dijo Nicky – nadie puede manejar las artes oscuras para crear vórtices de tiempo y espacio-

Pero al parecer Pitch lo hace y mando a Jackeline y los demás a otra parte- dijo Roy

Iré a buscarlos- dijo Sky

Oye, oye solecito- dijo Elizeth – el hecho de que seas ya un guardián no sabes cómo viajar en el tiempo o por dimensiones-

Tal vez- dijo Sky

A callar todos- dijo Iveth - ¿Cómo puedo recuperar a Esteban?- pregunto

Tendrás que esperar- dijo Teeth – esperaras como el resto de nosotros… pero por ahora debemos encontrar a Pitch y detenerlo-

Así es Teeth- dijo Nicky

Mientras tanto nuestros héroes…

Iban de camino hacía el valle de las rocas vivientes donde se encontraban los trolls, Jackie miraba como Jack se comportaba con Elsa parecían pareja o algo así.

Entonces- dijo Jackie - ¿Elsa es tu novia?- pregunto a Jack

Pues si…- dijo – por ella renuncie a mi inmortalidad, aunque claro sigo teniendo mis poderes, y ¿Esteban es tu novio?- pregunto

No- dijo ella – el solo fue mi amigo hasta que descubrió que les había estado mintiendo sobre quien era en realidad…. *suspira* y justamente hoy se casaría pero entonces Pitch llego y nos atacó- explico Jackie

Que mal- dijo Jack – pero… ten de seguro que lo derrotaran-

Si claro…- dijo ella – oye una pregunta ¿tenías un hermano?-

No- dijo él – tenía una hermana, se llamaba Emma ¿y tú?-

El mío se llamaba Emmanuel- respondió

Ok demasiadas coincidencias cloncita- dijo

Oye- exclamo Jackie

Cuando al fin llegaron Pabbie les recibió con gusto y les explico….

Verán…- dijo Pabbie – en cada universo hay un mundo y en cada mundo una dimensión, que es habitada por replicas o versiones de nosotros, y al parecer Pitch Black encontró la manera de encontrar las artes oscuras para activar un vórtice donde nosotros nos encontráramos-

Pero… ¿Cómo volveremos?- pregunto Anthony

Aun no lo sé príncipe- dijo Pabbie – pero deben de apresurarse por que como dijo Esteban es muy peligroso de que ustedes se vean e interactúen entre sí podrían desgarrar el velo del universo o causar un retraso en sus mundos-

Abuelo- dijo Kristoff – que tal si acuden a Elphaba-

¡¿Qué?!- pregunto Anna – Kristoff ¿te has vuelto acaso loco? Elphaba nos va a matar-

Anna tiene razón- dijo Pabbie – aunque Elphaba sabe de esta magia no es de fiar-

No tenemos otra opción- dijo Elsa

Tiene razón majestad- dijo Pabbie – no nos queda otra opción-

¿Quién es Elphaba?- preguntaron los demás

La bruja del oeste- dijo Pabbie – ella les puede ayudar- explico

¿Dónde la encontramos?- pregunto Anthony

No es obvio Anthony- dijo Anna – está en el oeste-

En eso te equivocas Anna- dijo Jack – es muy difícil de encontrar no siempre está en el oeste-

Maldición- dijo Esteban

No se dé por vencido majestad- dijo Pabbie – pero deben marcharse pronto- dijo

Esteban, Jackie, Anthony, Kristina, Elsa, Jack, Anna y Kristoff se marcharon hacia Arendelle de regreso, donde los del universo A (ósea Elsa, Jack, Anna y Kristoff) se despidieron de los del universo B (ósea Jackie, Esteban, Anthony y Kristina) y estos se marcharon hacia el oeste en busca de Elphaba.

Mientras tanto nuestros guardianes del universo B…

Nicky daba vueltas mientras pensaba en cómo ir por Jackie y los demás; Iveth estaba aterrada las babytooth no la dejaban en paz y tampoco Sky.

¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que estoy comprometida?- pregunto Iveth a Sky

No lo sé…- dijo Sky

¡YA DEJAME EN PAZ!- exclamo Iveth

Ya ok- dijo Sky

Nicky pensaba y pensaba hasta que….

¡IDEA!- exclamo – debemos acudir a Merlín, él es que sabe de estas artes-

¿Merlín?- pregunto Elizeth – no lo sé Nicolasa… es muuuuuuuuuuuy viejo y de seguro no sabe cómo hacer un hechizo para crear el vórtice de regreso-

"aún no sabemos"- dijo Sandy por señas

Sandy tiene razón- dijo Teeth – ¡IREMOS DONDE MERLÍN!- exclamo

De regreso con nuestros héroes del universo B…

Habían subido y bajado montañas en busca de Elphaba pero ni rastros de la puta bruja…

¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- grito Jackie – maldito Pitch, jamás encontraremos a Elphaba- dijo

Debes de tener ánimos Jackie- dijo Kristina

Si… de seguro ah de estar cercAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH- grito Anthony antes de caer en un hoyo en la tierra

¡ANTHONY!- gritaron todos

¿Continuara?

* * *

><p><em><strong>fin del capitulo 10<strong>_

_**Amy: MUAJAJAJAJA ¿Qué ocurrirá luego de eso? Véanlo en el siguiente capítulo de: el rey de las nieves y el espíritu del invierno, bueno bye**_


	11. Chapter 11

holiwis disfruten el capi...

* * *

><p><em><span>Capítulo 11<span>_

Norte se paseaba de lado a lado pasando su mano sobre su barba, todos los demás guardianes miraban a Jack, haber les había dicho que apareció un portal y de él salieron un Jack Frost femenino, una Elsa y Anna masculinos y un Kristoff femenino.

¿enserio?- pregunto Conejo

¡que sí!- exclamo Jack – se los he dicho una y otra vez pero parece que les hablo en *marrueco-

No es eso Jack- dijo Tooth – es que… tu eres bromista y eso y a veces se tratan de mentiras tuyas- explico el hada

¡aaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggg!- grito exasperado Jack

No- dijo Norte al final – Jack tiene razón; si existe un mundo paralelo al nuestro- explico

Pero ¿Por qué Pitch sabe cómo utilizar las artes de ese tipo de magia?- pregunto Tooth – los únicos que saben eso son Merlín y Elphaba pero Elphaba fue desterrada de la corte suprema de los elementos-

Y solo quedo Merlín- termino Conejo – pero también ¿no se supone que quedaba Ombric?-

Así es- dijo Norte – pero él no se mete con la magia negra-

Si Elphaba no les ayuda ¿Quién lo hará?- pregunto Jack – porque si no vuelven a su mundo podrían causar un retraso en ambos universos-

Mientras tanto los héroes del universo B…

Recordaran que esto pasó…

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH- grito Jackeline – maldito Pitch, jamás encontraremos a Elphaba- dijo

Debes tener ánimos Jackie- dijo Kristina

Si… de seguro ha de estar cercAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH- grito Anthony antes de caer en un hoyo en la tierra

ANTHONY- gritaron todos

El príncipe se deslizo por un túnel hasta caer cabeza abajo en el suelo, se levantó pero veía a muchos pequeños Olafs bailando en círculos alrededor de su cabeza.

Alguien vio el color del caballo del carruaje que me atropello- pregunto

¿Quién eres?- pregunto alguien

Soy… el príncipe Anthony de Arendelle- respondió - ¿Quién eres tú?-

Kirah- respondió una joven de cabellos blancos, de piel morena, ojos azules y con vestido en blanco de indígena con una especie de maquillaje azul estilo camuflaje

¿Qué hago aquí?- pregunto Anthony

Eso es lo que quiero saber- dijo Kirah

Anthony- dijo Kristina al mismo tiempo que llegaba a su lado - ¿estás bien?- pregunto

Sí, estoy bien- respondió - ¿y Jackeline y Esteban?- pregunto

Vienen en camino- respondió

Del mismo túnel se deslizo Jackeline seguida de Esteban, para Jackeline era difícil hacer eso con ese vestido largo.

Anthony- dijeron ambos

Hola se tardaron- dijo

Genial más- bufo Kirah

¿eh? Oye Kirah ¿quieres decirnos dónde estamos?- pregunto

Están en Atlantis- dijo extendiendo los brazos

Era un lugar increíble; todo era de roca, habían puentes, fuentes, pilares, muchas cosas que ya olvide y habían una especie de cabezas gigantes flotando sobre encima de la cuidad subterránea.

Wow- dijo Esteban – increíble-

¡oigan miren!- dijo Jackeline desde arriba – que cabezotas-

¡Jackeline baja de ahí te harás daño!- dijo Esteban

Ahora te importo- respondió

Solo baja- dijo Esteban

¿problemas en el paraíso?- pregunto Kirah

¡¿Qué?! claro que no, ella y yo no somos nada- dijo Esteban

Ahm… ok- dijo Kristina – debemos salir de aquí, tenemos que encontrar a Elphaba-

¿Elphaba?- pregunto Kirah

Si ¿la conoce?- pregunto ella

Pues sí, esa condenada bruja a estado aquí durante algunos meses se queda siempre en las montañas negras-

Genial- dijo Jackeline con sarcasmo – ya sea por encontrarla haré lo que sea-

Vengan les guiare- dijo Kirah

Y dicho esto partieron otra vez, mientras tanto el loco lunático (ya saben que es Pitch)…

Estaba otra vez en la torre más alta contemplando el paisaje de destrucción, se sentía tan bien.

Oye- llamo Darkness - ¿estarás ahí todo el día o buscaras a Esteban y los demás?- pregunto

Créeme Darkness que se lo que hago, tengo influencias en ese universo incluyendo el más haya- dijo Pitch – pero ahora dime… ¿Qué te hizo ese rey y su hermano?- pregunto

Aaarrrrg- gruño – por su culpa lo perdí todo, y termine muerta; pero por alguna razón MIM me devolvió la vida-

No fue MIM- dijo Pitch

¿Qué?- pregunto Darkness

Fue Sun, el hermano de MIM-dijo Pitch – él siempre contradice a MIM-

Ya veo por qué él me devolvió la vida a alguien como yo-

¿fue tan malo lo que hiciste?- pregunto

Para mi padre lo fue- dijo – quise matar a Esteban y a Anthony- respondió

Pitch no dijo nada, solo miro de reojo a Darkness quien miraba con rabia a MIM

Para ellos fue Hannah la princesa de las islas del sur- (inserten música de suspenso)

Mientras tanto en el universo B…

Nicky esperaba con ansias a que merlín se apareciera, de repente una masa de humo se coló por la ventana hasta llegar donde ella y tomo forma humana. Era nada más y nada menos que el viejo loco de Merlín.

¡Merlín!- exclamo Nicky

¡oh pero si es santa clausula!- exclamo Merlín

Merlín necesitamos de tu ayuda- dijo Teeth

¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto

Es Jackeline- dijo Elizeth – Pitch la transporto a ella y a los príncipes de Arendelle a otro lugar por medio del portal que te dije-

Oh ya veo- dijo el viejo – y quieren que yo los traiga de regreso- dijo

Si- dijeron todos

A mí no me importa a quien regresen yo solo quiero a Esteban- dijo Iveth

¿todavía estaba aquí?- pregunto Roy – y yo que creí que se había ido-

Está bien- dijo merlín – manos a la obra…. Primero necesito un caldero- dijo metiendo su mano a la maleta y sacando uno – a hora bien escuchen los ingredientes que necesito. Elizeth tú y Sandy busquen unas plumas de fénix-

¿sabes que los fénix son de fuego verdad?- pregunto la pooka

¿Dije Elizeth? Quise decir Roy y Sky ustedes son elementos de fuego vallan y desplumen a ese pájaro-

¿No sería mejor Teeth?- pregunto Roy

Sigue así y tendré que meterte el plumero por….-

Ahora si Elizeth y Sandy busquen dos garras de dragon-

¿Por qué siempre me interrumpen?- dijo Teeth

¿sabes que los dragones se extinguieron hace mucho?- pregunto Elizeth

Sí, pero no lo están a donde irán- dicho esto merlín creo otro portal que fue atravesado por las dos guardianas - Nicky y Teeth ustedes buscaran los pétalos de una flor dorada-

A la orden- dijo Nicky y se fue en otro portal

Princesa usted ayudara a Roy y Sky-

¡¿Qué?!- dijo Iveth - ¿sabe que yo sola con ellos me desgraciarían?-

Yo no- dijo Roy – yo solo quiero a Jackeline-

A mí me da igual- dijo Sky

Aun me pregunto cómo fuiste elegido- dijo Roy

A callar lárguense- dijo merlín y los empujo a otro portal

Y ahora yo descansare para mientras- dijo merlín

Mientras tanto los héroes del universo B…

Ya habían caminado y caminado siendo guiados por Kirah hasta que llegaron a la cueva que se encontraba en las montañas negras.

Hasta aquí llego yo- dijo Kirah

Gracias- dijo Esteban

No es nada, solo procuren no despertar a la dragona- dijo y se fue

¡¿dragona?!- dijeron todos

Cuando se voltearon encontraron a una inmensa dragona roja dormida mientras que de sus fosas nasales expulsaba humo.

Con cuidado- susurro Jackeline

Los demás solo asintieron y comenzaron a caminar alrededor del animal; todo iba bien hasta que Anthony le piso la cola.

¡ANTHONY!- le reprendieron todos

La dragona al escuchar tanto grito de los jóvenes se despertó furiosa y con una garra intento golpear a los chicos pero pudieron escapar; pero la dragona les siguió lanzando fuego.

¡JACKELINE LANZA UN RAYO!- grito Esteban mientras todos corrían

¡¿Y QUE CREER QUE ESTOY HACIENDO?!- grito ella preparando su cayado

La peliblanca le lanzo el proyectil de hielo congelándole el hocico; pero la dragona lo descongelo rápidamente.

¡HAY! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!- gritaron todos

Rápido- dijo Kristina – a ese árbol-

Los chicos subieron al árbol pero este se cayó de lado hasta alcanzar la cima de la cueva.

¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- pregunto Jackie

Porque era mi plan… VAMOS SUBAN-dijo Kristina

Los demás obedecieron subiendo a la cima, donde se metieron en un agujero que conducía dentro de la cueva. Cuando al fin estuvieron dentro pensaron que estaban a salvo, y dieron un suspiro de alivio. Pero no fue así

¡¿HAY POR QUE?!-

Amy: ¡¿Qué?! es mi historia-

Pero ya queremos volver- dijo Jackie

Amy: ustedes sigan-

Del piso surgieron estalagmitas que los dejaron tendidos en el aire, mientras que una sombra salía a la luz.

¿Quiénes son?- pregunto una voz femenina

Somos Kristina, Anthony, Jackeline y Esteban- dijo el rey

¿Qué quieren?- pregunto

Buscamos a Elphaba- dijo Anthony

¿Por qué me buscan?- pregunto

¿eres Elphaba?- preguntaron todos

La mujer salió de la oscuridad dejándose ver, su piel era verde, su cabello negro azabache al igual que sus ojos y ropa.

Yo soy Elphaba la bruja del oeste- dijo ella

¿Continuara?

* * *

><p>Fin del capítulo 11<p>

Amy: owo, el capi 11 al fin llegaron donde Elphaba, ok bien aclaraciones…

*marrueco: quiero aprender a hablar eso

Amy: un saludo a Lachule. Videgaray y a Ipramy gracias a ambos perdón por que los capítulos son cortos… estoy emocionada hoy saldrá Brave en Disney…ok bye besos congelados y una sonrisa de hielo. ;-P


	12. Chapter 12

**_Amy: holiwis gente bonita, seguro ya se fijaron que el rating cambio a M pues así es no es que estén viendo cosas._**

**_aclaraciones: no Amy Samus Aran no se drogo al escribir este capitulo_**

**_advertencia: lemmon (intento de lemmon)_**

* * *

><p><em><span>Capítulo 12<span>_

En el capítulo anterior de the snow King and spirit the winter…

Yo soy Elphaba la bruja del oeste- dijo ella

Qué bien que te encontramos- dijo Esteban – te hemos estado buscando durante mucho-

¡quiero que se larguen de aquí!- dijo Elphaba

¡¿Qué?!- grito Jackeline - ¡claro que no! Tu nos ayudaras porque nos ayudaras, o atente a las consecuencias-

¿Qué me harás mocosa?- pregunto Elphaba

Será tu fantasma personal por el resto que te quede de vida- respondió

Pues prepárate para una larga eternidad querida niña, yo nunca moriré-dijo Elphaba

Qué bien porque ni yo tampoco- dijo Jackeline

No venimos aquí para charlar sobre sus inmortalidades- se metió Anthony – venimos para que nos ayude a volver a nuestro universo-

¿volver a su universo?- pregunto

Si- dijo Jackie – al parecer aquí hay versiones de nosotros de distinto género, ¡yo soy un adolescente ególatra y presumido! ¡Anthony es una princesa hiperactiva! ¡Kristina un tipo con cabellos de princesa! ¡Esteban una reina!- grito histérica

Qué raro- dijo Elphaba

Nos ayudaras o no- dijo Kristina

¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?- pregunto

¡ya te dije lo que pasara!- grito Jackeline – sosténganme porque creo que cometeré una locura- Kristina y Anthony la sujetaron y: - ¡ERES UNA MALDITA BRUJA! ¡CASI MORIMOS POR VENIR AQUÍ! ¡ERES UNA PERRA! ¡SI NO NOS AYUDAS TE VOY A CONGELAR MALDITA!- grito Jackeline

¡¿y así quieren que les ayuden?! ¡si esta mocosa impertinente viene aquí solo a insultarme!- dijo Elphaba

¡¿Qué HICISTE JACKELINE?!- gritaron todos

Por favor- dijo Esteban – debemos volver a nuestro universo y detener a Pitch Black-

¡¿PITCH BLACK?!- pregunto Elphaba furiosa

Si- dijeron los demás

¡Esa rata malnacida se robó las artes oscuras que la corte suprema de los elementos protegía y por su culpa me desterraron de ahí!- grito Elphaba

¿entonces no ayudaras?- pregunto Anthony

Si- dijo

¿pero cómo sabemos que no estas aliada con Pitch Black para destruirnos?- pregunto Jackeline

No lo saben, tendrán que confiar en mi supongo- dijo Elphaba

Mientras tanto el fosforito, el solecito y la loca histérica (saben quiénes son)…

Acaban de llegar a las cascadas de fuego de los valles de sangre (N/A: no sabía que nombre ponerle este se me vino a la mente) solo esperaban que el fénix hiciera su aparición.

Yyyy ¿Cuánto tiempo nos falta?- pregunto Sky

¡ME HAS PREGUNTADO ESO DESDE QUE LLEGAMOS!- exclamo Roy – ya te dije que debemos de esperar-

Yo no sé qué hago aquí- dijo Iveth – solo subí al avión que nos llevaría a Arendelle para casar me con Esteban y termino buscando un ave ficticia con unos personajes ficticios-

No somos ficticios- dijo Sky – somos tan reales como tú y tu querido Esteban-

¡Cállense par de locos!- exclamo Roy – ahí esta- señalo al ave

Era una majestuosa criatura, su plumaje era de un rojo único, su pico y patas parecían de oro, sus ojos eran negro carbón muy profundo, su cola tenia cientos de colores derivados del rojo que despedían una especie de pequeñas llamas como cuando la leña crepita en la chimenea. (N/A: TTATT quiero un fénix) los tres jóvenes quedaron con la boca abierta al verlo. Pero Sky se levantó como resorte con un saco en las manos.

¡SKY NO!- gritaron Iveth y Roy

Pero fue tarde el pájaro desplego sus alas irradiando una luz, y se elevó en vuelo.

¡genial cabeza hueca!- dijo Roy

¡haya esta!- dijo Iveth

¡no está haya!- dijo Sky

¡no está ahí!- dijo Roy

¡alto!- dijo Iveth - ¿Cómo carajos está en todos putos lados?- pregunto

Oh-oh dijo Sky – chicos miren- dijo

Estaban rodeados por una parvada de fénix que los miraban con ganas de atacarles,

No se muevan- dijo Roy

ACHU- estornudo Iveth

¡IVETH!- exclamaron ellos

¡lo siento!- dijo

Pero los fénix se fueron en picada y empezaron a picotearles las cabezas, dos picoteaban a Roy en donde ningún ave le debe picotear a un hombre, tres llevaban a Sky a su nido, uno le hizo encima a Iveth mientras que otro le picoteaba la cabeza.

¡malditos pájaros mal nacidos!- exclamo Iveth

Todos agáchense- grito Sky desde arriba

Y con sus manos lanzo una racha de fuego a los pájaros que se fueron espantados. Sky cayó al suelo mientras que Roy todavía se retorcía e Iveth terminaba de vomitar por el asco que sintió.

¿están bien?- pregunto

No mucho- dijo Iveth

Yo para nada… me mataron mis hijos- dijo Roy

Pues yo si- dijo Sky – miren- dijo sacando las plumas

¡genial!- dijo Roy

Qué bien- dijo Iveth

Mientras tanto en algún lugar, en algún tiempo…

Elizeth y Sandy acaban de llegar a Berk una antigua isla que existió hace centenares de años atrás cuando los vikingos aun existían. Las dos guardianas miraron frente suyo a un dragón que dormía plácidamente, era de color negro y tenía unas especie de cuernos y tenía una prótesis en la cola de color rojo.

Listo- dijo Elizeth - ¿tienes las tenazas?- pregunto a Sandy

La pequeña mujercita asintió y saco las tenazas, Elizeth con cuidado se acercó al animal que aun dormía, con cuidado tomo una de sus garras y empezó a recortar las garras del dragón.

Más le vale a merlín que pueda hacer ese hechizo porque si no lo mato- dijo Elizeth

Pero el dragón despertó de un salto y en forma de defensa le gruño a Elizeth pero no tenía dientes.

*suspira* que bien no tiene dientes- susurro Elizeth

Pero para la mala suerte de Elizeth los dientes del dragón eran retractiles y los desplegó para atacar a la pooka.

¡corre Sandy!- grito Elizeth

Ambas mujeres corrieron en dirección contraria al dragón; pero las persiguió; Sandy se montó sobre Elizeth como si fuera caballo y la cabalgo.

Recuérdame matarte después de esto- dijo Elizeth

El dragón de nombre: Toothless las persiguió hasta que las aprisiono contra un muro de roca, ya no tenían escapatoria. Pero a Sandy se le ocurrió una idea con su arena creo una anguila y la lanzo al dragón y como todo mundo sabe los dragones odian las anguilas, y Toothless al verla sintió asco y corrió pero sin antes lanzarle una bola de fuego a Elizeth que le corto el flequillo.

Jamás diremos esto ¿ok?- pregunto

*asiente*- y Sandy solo asintió

Pero lo bueno es que conseguimos las garras-

Mientras tanto Teeth y Nicky…

Ellos habían llegado a corona, Alemania el lugar de donde se había dicho que una gota de sol cayó del cielo y de esa pequeña gota de sol creció una mágica flor dorada, y blah, blah saben el cuento. Y ahí estaba la flor escondida bajo un matorral de hojas, Teeth retiro la cúpula y Nicky con unas tijeras corto los pétalos que iban a necesitar….

¡AJA!- dijo Nicky cuando obtuvo los pétalos – rápido hay que volver ya-

Pero cuando se fueron una anciana llego y descubrió la flor…. Y saben lo que siguió después;

Mientras tanto los héroes del universo B…

Como todos saben en algunos mundos paralelos los tiempos pasan distintos que al otro mundo y en el universo A nuestros amigos llevaban una semana entera en Arendelle 0.1. Elphaba se había esforzado por crear el portal pero una especie de barrera mágica lo impedía. Ya era de noche y todos se habían quedado dormidos, bueno menos Jackeline; ella había salido a caminar un poco para despejar la mente.

Bien MIM- dijo a Luna - ¡sácanos de aquí!- exclamo – estoy harta de esperar a que Elphaba cree el portal, debemos detener a Pitch-

¿hablando sola Jackeline?- pregunto alguien detrás

Jackie se dio la vuelta encontrándose con Esteban.

¿me seguiste?- pregunto

Pueda ser- dijo – no sabía que hablabas sola-

No hablo sola, estoy hablándole a MIM-

Ah claro el jefe de los guardianes- dijo Esteban

Si…- dijo Jackie – me tengo que ir- dijo

¿Por qué?- pregunto Esteban – acaso tienes más secretos que nos estés escondiendo-

Claro que no- dijo Jackie – ya me disculpe por eso si no lo recuerdas-

¿Cómo fuiste capas de engañarnos así a Anthony y a mí?-

¿y tú como fuiste capas de casarte con una mujer que ni siquiera conoces?- pregunto ella

¡eso es diferente!- exclamo él

No me vengas con que es amor a primera vista-

No lo es, es mi deber como rey; estaba comprometido con Iveth porque el rey Edgar y mis padres hicieron un convenio de que nos casáramos cuando ella cumpliera los 20 años- explico

Si claro- dijo Jackeline

¡ES CIERTO! A LA UNICA MUJER A LA QUE YO AMARE SIEMPRE ERES TU- exclamo Esteban

¡¿Qué?!- exclamo Jackie - ¡¿a mí?!-

Si- dijo Esteban serio – me enamore de ti sin saberlo, pero nunca pensé que me engañarías así-

Yo no te engañe entiéndelo- dijo Jackeline – yo he estado enamorada de ti desde que me conocieras- dijo

¡me mirabas antes de eso! ¡¿ahora eres acosadora?!- pregunto

¡NO!- exclamo - ¡¿sabes?! ¡qué mejor me voy al carajo!- dijo Jackeline

Ella se dio la vuelta pero Esteban le tomo de la muñeca girándola y obligándola a que le diera la cara.

¡¿Qué crees que….?!- intento preguntar pero los labios de Esteban se lo impidieron

Esteban la estrecho así mismo lo más que pudo, pasando sus manos a la cintura de la joven, mientras que Jackie pasaba sus manos a la parte trasera del cuello del rey para profundizar el beso. En un ataque de atrevimiento Esteban paso su lengua por el labio inferior de Jackie pidiendo paso a la cavidad a la cual no tardo en entrar, la lengua de Jackie se enredó con la de Esteban; el chico se dio el lujo de explorar aquella cavidad completa mientras que las manos de Jackie bajaban a su espalda acariciándole a través de la blanca tela. Esteban poco a poco fue recostando a Jackeline en el suelo donde paso a besar el pegue del cuello femenino y poco a poco bajando hasta el hombro de donde empezó a bajar la manga del vestido. Jackie suspiraba de placer mientras sentía como una de las manos de Esteban se colaba por debajo de la falda rozando la ropa interior que después retiro un poco para tocar aquellos pliegues prohibidos de la chica.

Es… Esteban- dijo Jackie entre suspiros

Jackie- dijo Esteban besando los labios de la joven

Jackie tomo el borde de la camisa de Esteban y la retiro de un jalón; mientras que Esteban acariciaba su pierna derecha, el joven paso a retirar la blusa que complementaba el vestido de ella; cuando ninguna ropa se interpuso entre sus pechos, Esteban bajo a uno de los pezones de Jackie que se encontraba rígido por el placer y empezó a besarlo mientras que su otra mano masajeaba el otro. Jackie sentía que desfallecía sentía como la boca de Esteban se encargaba de su pezón y con su mano se ocupaba del otro. Poco a poco ella sintió como entre las piernas de Esteban crecía algo y estaba de segura de que sabía lo que era. Mientras tanto Esteban sentía como en sus pantalones algo se levantaba por un momento se avergonzó pero después sabía cómo tratar eso su mente le gritaba una y otra vez que dejara de hacer eso, ¡estás comprometido semejante estúpido! Pensaba él pero ahora nada le importaba lo único que quería era estar con Jackeline. Esteban poco a poco retiro la falda junto con las pantis de la chica y dirigió uno de sus dedos ahí de donde lo introdujo empezando a moverlo. Jackie gemía con tal sensación y sentía como un líquido intentaba salir de ella, Jackeline lamio la oreja de Esteban y este dejo de ocuparse de sus pechos para pasar al abdomen. El chico después introdujo dos dedos más a Jackeline y esta se tensó aún más con eso, Esteban empezó a moverlos como su la estuviera penetrando mientras sentía como algo crecía aún más en sus pantalones que retiro después junto con la ropa interior.

¡ah Esteban!- gimió Jackie

Jackeline- dijo Esteban al mismo tiempo en que cambiaba sus dedos por su erección y poco a poco estuvo dentro de Jackie

¡AH!- grito ella

¡¿te lastime?!- pregunto alarmado

No… no… es solo que entraste muy rápido- dijo totalmente roja

¿quieres… quieres que salga?- pregunto

No… sigue… adelante- suspiro

Esteban empezó a moverse lentamente hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de ella, Jackie gimió ante eso lo cual aumento las ansias de Esteban. Jackie acaricio la longitud de la espalda de Esteban, mientras que enredaba sus piernas a la cadera de Esteban haciendo que fuera más adentro, Esteban gimió por eso, se sentía tan bien que pensó que estaba delirando. Los movimientos de Esteban fueron más rápidos al sentir como Jackie movía su cadera contra la de él, Jackie gemía junto con Esteban mientras él la penetraba más rápido sintiendo como algo de él se quedaba en ella, y así pasaron toda la noche, ya mañana verían como les explicarían eso a los demás.

¿Continuara?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin del capítulo 12<strong>_

_**Amy: *roja nivel dios* ¡OMG! Este fue mi primer lemmon, bravo por mí… esto lo aprendí leyendo otros fics y sí creo que quedo raroso y toda la cosa, he aquí en los fics M en que me inspire para escribir este intento de Lemmon:**_

_**Propuesta indecente – Jackesita Frost (Jack x Elsa)**_

_**Imaginación activa – Ruzu Sinsajo Mellark (Jack x Elsa)**_

_**Solamente tu – noone00 (Jack x Elsa)**_

_**Copos de cristal – Zakuro Hatsune (Jack x Elsa)**_

_**Una larga espera – Leah Frost (Jack x Elsa)**_

_**Frozen love – Pepper varia (Jack x OOC)**_

_**Silver embrace – aoshita october (Jack x rabbit)**_

_**Amy: creo que son todos, gracias a todos lo que leen y comentan y los que leen pero no comentan igual. Bueno ahora voy al médico por que se desangro mi nariz… bye, bye**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Amy: holiwis gente bonita, aquí otro capi_**

**_aclaraciones: que NO Amy Samus Aran NO se drogo para escribir esto_**

**_advertencia: lemmon punto final_**

* * *

><p><em><span>Capítulo 13<span>_

Los rayos del sol empezaron a molestarle levemente en los ojos, Jackie se removió un poco de donde estaba, se preguntaba ¿Dónde estaba? Pero de repente todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior golpearon su cabeza, literal una bellota le cayó en la cabeza; cuando al fin se reincorporo miro que Esteban no estaba ahí con ella solo miro que una delicada manta de hielo estaba sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

¿Esteban?- pregunto Jackie

Jackeline te despertaste- dijo Esteban

Él ya estaba vestido y al parecer impaciente por irse.

Esteban… lo de…. Lo de anoche…. ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto

Lo mismo quiero saber- dijo – vamos vístete rápido y hagamos que todo esto jamás paso- dijo y se dio la vuelta para darle privacidad

Pero estaba loco ¿o qué? habían hecho el amor, sexo o lo que sea, y quería que lo olvidara así como así ¿estaba de coña o qué? Jackie se volvió a vestir como la noche anterior y busco a Esteban, él estaba recargado contra un árbol creando copos de cristal. Cuando la vio aproximarse se adelantó tomándola de la cintura y presionando sus labios con los de ella, rápidamente Esteban paso su lengua por el labio inferior de Jackie metiendo aquel musculo húmedo en la cavidad de la chica.

Jackeline- susurro Esteban

Esteban- dijo Jackie

Pero rápidamente Jackie cambio de expresión poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Esteban y golpeándole donde nadie les debe golpear ni picotear a un hombre (saben que es) haciendo que Esteban callare de rodillas sosteniéndose y conteniéndose para no gritar.

¡¿pero qué te pasa?!- pregunto Esteban

¡¿Qué me pasa?!- pregunto - ¡¿Qué te pasa a ti?! Me dices que haga como si lo de anoche nunca hubiera pasado y solo vienes y me besas, ¡no soy de palo Esteban!- exclamo

Tampoco aquí abajo no es de palo Jackeline- dijo

Eso lo sé- dijo Jackeline - ¿sabes? Vete al carajo, vete a la mierda, ¡que te jodan!- exclamo

Jackeline solo tomo su cayado y salió corriendo, Esteban solo miro como desaparecía entre los árboles. ¿Qué era lo que hacía? Estaba comprometido y ahora estaba comprometido, en un lio y tal vez con una hemorragia ahí abajo, Jackeline tenía una rodilla demasiado fuerte ¡parecía de hielo! Ironía nunca te aburres de aparecer; mientras tanto Jackeline acababa de llegar donde Elphaba estaba junto con Anthony y Kristina intentando hacer el hechizo para abrir el portal

Jackie- dijo Anthony - ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto

Ahm… yo… estaba… paseando por aquí y me perdí- respondió

¿de noche?- pregunto Kristina

Si, saben que me gusta platicar con MIM-

¿sabes dónde está Esteban?- pregunto Anthony

Yo… ahm… no… no le visto desde ayer- balbuceo Jackie

Aquí estoy- dijo el rey

¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Anthony

Yo… ahm… estaba… estaba… con Elsa y Jack- mintió

¿con Elsa y Jack?- pregunto Kristina – pero si ellos acaban de venir y no dijeron nada sobre haberte visto-

¿dije Elsa y Jack? Quise decir Anna y Kristoff-dijo nervioso

Ah- dijo Anthony aunque Kristina empezaba a sospechar

Pero ¿Elphaba logro crear el hechizo?- pregunto Jackie

Aun no- dijo la bruja – necesito crear otro hechizo que contrarreste la barrera de magia que rodea el portal- dijo

¿Qué necesitas?- pregunto

Nada solo ranas del pantano, y unas que otras viseras del cocodrilo- dijo

¿para el hechizo?- pregunto Anthony

No, es para preparar un té para concentrarme- explico

Creo que voy a vomitar- dijo Kristina

No te preocupes tengo líquidos de ojo de gigante para las náuseas-

Ahora sí… ¡COMPERMISO!- exclamo yéndose a un matorral

Mientras tanto los guardianes del universo B…

Yyyy ahora las plumas de fénix- dijo merlín

Aquí tienes- dijo Roy

Las garras de dragón- pidió

Toma- dijo Elizeth

Gracias, por cierto me gusta tu nuevo peinado-

No es un… olvídalo-

Los pétalos de la flor- dijo

Toma- dijo Teeth

Y ahora se revuelve bien con unas piscas de extracto de llama y dos granos de azúcar y listo- dijo merlín

¡sí!- exclamaron todos

Salud- dijo y se vivió la mezcla

¡NOO!- dijeron los demás

¡¿Por qué mierda te lo bebiste?!- pregunto Sky

¿Qué?-pregunto Merlín

¡la pócima!- dijeron todos

¿pócima? Pero si esto es solo mi te de concentración, todos los hechiceros y brujas tienen una receta esta es la mía-

¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamo Roy - ¡DOS MALDITOS FENIX CASI ME MATAN MIS HIJOS! ¡TRES CASI SE COMEN A SKY! ¡Y DOS CASI DEGOYAN A IVETH!- grito

¡UN DRAGÓN CASI NOS MATA!- exclamo Elizeth

Bien, todos dejen de quejarse que aquí voy- dijo merlín

Alzo sus manos proyectando un rayo de color azul creando un remolino que tomo forma de circulo y por fin fue el portal.

¡listo! Su preciada Jackeline está cruzando este condenado portal… solo entren los buscan rápido y salen esto no permanecerá así por siempre- explico merlín

Mientras tanto con Pitch y Darkness/Hannah…

Darkness había entrado al castillo de Arendelle que se encontraba congelado y a la vez con arena negra, miro por un pasillo un retrato de la familia real.

Los reyes de Arendelle- dijo Darkness – Elizabeth y Bernard de Arendelle; no saben cuánto odio a sus hijos…- miro a otro lado encontrándose con un retrato de Anthony y Esteban de niños – par de carajos- dijo – me las pagaran- y dicho esto alzo sus manos rasgando el lienzo y arruinando por completo el cuadro

Deja de remodelar- dijo Pitch – parece que alguien quiere abrir un portal hacia la dimensión a la que envié a Jackeline y Esteban-

¿pero no dijiste que solo tu podías crear un puto portal?- pregunto

Tal vez no- confeso – también puede la puta perra de Elphaba y el viejo loco de merlín-

¿Pero que no conjuraste una barrera mágica para detener el intento de deshacer el hechizo?- pregunto

¡claro que lo hice!- exclamo – pero en esa dimensión hay magia poderosa también-

Eres un inútil- murmuro

¡¿Qué dijiste perra?!- pregunto

¡Qué eres un inútil hijo de perra!- grito

Mientras tanto los guardianes del universo A…

Y ¿Cómo están nuestros visitantes del otro mundo?- pregunto Norte a Jack

Pues, igual desesperados por irse de aquí. Elphaba no puede conjurar el hechizo-dijo el peliblanco

Y lo peor es que mis poderes están cambiando- dijo Elsa

¡¿Qué?!- dijeron los demás

¡¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?!- pregunto Jack

No había podido- dijo Elsa – entre el reino, mi deber como reina, tu, mi yo masculino, tu versión femenina, la versión masculina de Anna y la versión femenina de Kristoff no me había quedado tiempo- explico – al parecer el hecho de que Esteban se altere también me afecta a mí y más ahora que ambos estamos en el mismo lugar-

Pero ¿Por qué a mí no me afecta en que Jackie esté aquí?- pregunto Jack

Porque ella sabe controlarlos- dijo Norte

Eso no tiene sentido- dijo Elsa

Velo del lado positivo- dijo otra vez Jack – toma a Esteban como un mellizo y yo a Jackie como melliza- bromeo

Este asunto es serio Jackson- dijo Elsa

Ya ok, solo bromeaba-

No es tiempo para tus bromas- dijo Conejo – iré a ver cómo va la cosa por haya-

El pooka pateo el suelo dos veces abriendo uno de sus túneles subterráneos y partió. Mientras tanto… Jackie estaba sentada frente a un arroyo congelando los peces que pasaban, suspiro con pesadez, se despeino un poco el pelo, se estiro…

¿te vas a quedar ahí narrando todo lo que hago o me sacaras de este embrollo?-

Amy: tu cállate, que ya verán como salen de ahí-

Cuando de repente del suelo se abrió un agujero del cual salió Conejo.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!- grito Jackeline

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!- grito Conejo

¡¿Elizeth?!- pregunto

¿crees que tengo cara de Elizeth?- pregunto con ironía conejo – soy Aster-

¿Aster? Aah la versión masculina de Elizeth-

¿y quién es esa Elizeth?- pregunto

Es la liebre de pascua- respondió

Ah con que tú eres el Frosty femenino-

¿Frosty femenino?- pregunto

Así es eres la versión de mujer de Jack-

A sí soy Jackeline Frost-

¿Dónde están los demás? Elphaba logro hacer el hechizo- pregunto

Aun no- dijo ella – dice que una barrera o lo que sea está impidiendo que conjure un contra hechizo-

Ja ni siquiera Jack podría decir eso que has dicho- se mofo conejo – es decir, voy a ir donde Elphaba y los demás-

Ok- dijo Jackie

Cuando conejo se fue, Jackie se quitó el vestido y se hecho al agua, estaba fría pero no le importó; estuvo nadando así durante un par de minutos.

¿No sabías que alguien te puede ver si estás aquí y así?- pregunto alguien

Jackie se asustó, pero reconocía esa voz en donde fuera: Esteban. Se arrodillo un poco haciendo que el agua le cubriera hasta el cuello.

Eso a ti no te importa- dijo Jackie

Claro que importa- dijo Esteban – solo yo puedo verte así-

¿sabes? Creo que este universo alternativo te está afectando las hormona, así que hazme el favor de irte de regreso y dejarme sola-

Yo no lo creo- dijo empezando a quitarse la camisa

¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- pregunto Jackie

¿tú qué crees? Quitándome la ropa- respondió cuando se quitó el pantalón

Sabes mejor me voy de aquí- dijo Jackie

Pero Esteban se metió al agua y la rodeo con sus brazos la cintura.

¡suéltame!- grito Jackie

No- dijo Esteban al momento en que lamia un lóbulo de la oreja de Jackie

_**(****N/A: esta escena no es apropiada para menores de edad, niños, gatos e iguanas se recomienda discreción: escenas clasificadas M. lectores: ¿WTF?)**_

Las manos del rubio platino descendieron hasta llegar a la parte más privada de Jackie empezando a acariciarla, mientras que Jackie se esforzaba para contener un gemido; Esteban sonrió lascivo mientras introducía uno de sus dedos en el sexo de Jackie empezando a moverlo en círculos provocando que Jackie gimiera lo cual causo que Esteban introdujera otro más y otro más, Jackie sentía como sus pezones de tornaban rígidos por el placer que proporcionaron los dedos de Esteban cuando tocaron aquel botón que la volvía loca.

Esteban- suspiro Jackie

Eres mía Jackeline solo mía-

Susurro Esteban antes de voltearla y besarle el cuello que después paso al hombro y después a sus pechos metiendo un pezón en su boca y comenzar a lamer con fiereza mientras que la espalda de Jackie estaba más que arqueada de placer, Esteban bajo hasta el abdomen terso de Jackie dejando un camino húmedo hasta que llego a su pelvis descendiendo hasta los pliegues de la joven cambiando sus dedos por su boca, Jackeline deliraba en placer mientras que empujaba aún más la cabeza de Esteban y este no se quejaba solo se afanaba más en su labor de besar, lamer y succionar aquellos labios prohibidos de esa joven que la noche anterior había reclamado como suya. Jackie gemía al sentir las lamidas y besos por parte del joven.

¡HA! ¡Esteban!- grito Jackie al sentir como tocaba de nuevo ese botón de placer

Esteban abandono ese lugar para poder respira (porque estaba bajo agua recuerden pequeños pervertidos) al momento atrapo los labios de Jackie besándola con hambrienta pasión, mientras sentía como una de las manos de Jackie se enredaba con sus cabellos mientras que la otra se dirigió sin rodeos a su masculinidad tocándola y masajeándola como en gana se le viniera.

¡Jackeline!- exclamo Esteban al sentir las gélidas manos de Jackie ahí

Sentía que iba a explotar así que tomo las manos de la peliblanca apartándola de ahí mientras la besaba de nuevo y lentamente iba introduciéndose en ella, Jackie gimió con esa sensación que estaba pasando aunque era menos dolorosa que la noche anterior, los labios de Jackie recorrieron el cuello de Esteban dejando marcas de su propiedad ahí; Esteban la beso con ternura mientras que sus caderas chocaban mutuamente buscando más y más. Así pasaron ese momento lleno de pasión, besos, carisias, penetraciones, declaraciones, etc…

¿Continuara?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin del capítulo 13<strong>_

_**Amy: *sonrojada estilo tomate* holiwis *traumada* he… he aquí el capi 13 con… con le… lemmon solo tengo algo que decir… adiós infancia**_

_**Sarah: ¿Qué infancia?**_

_**Amy: déjame soñar… te recuerdo que no tengo 16 como tú solo tengo ¡13 AÑOS!**_

_**Sarah: eso sí… **_

_**Amy: espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como… como Sarah porque yo mientras lo escribía mi nariz colapso en sangre, bueno perdón por que es muy corto, bueno casi no hago esto pero, respondiendo comentarios:**_

_**Ipramy: si yo también me moría mientras escribía "picoteaban a Roy donde ningún ave debería picotear a un hombre" pero morí en definitiva en la escena de Jackie y Esteban… ojala no se desangre esta vez tu nariz. **_

_**Lachule. Videgaray: Jeje si me quedo raro, espero que te haya gustado este otro que me quedo raro y gracias por leer y mi nariz se sano por momento pero después volvió la hemorragia. **_

_**Amy; bueno espero que haigan disfrutado este capítulo, me voy al doctor otra vez… bye besos congelados, una sonrisa de hielo y tapones para nariz contra hemorragias nasales. **_


	14. Chapter 14

_Capítulo 14_

Jackie se movió de la cama con pesadez, no quería levantarse para nada; le dolía todo y en especial cierta parte de su anatomía, sintió unos labios gélidos en su espalda que recorrieron todo su espinazo con gran lentitud, la peliblanca se dio vuelta encontrándose con unas grandes orbes de color azul.

Buenos días hermosa- dijo Esteban antes de besarla

Jackie correspondía al beso llevando un ritmo único, Esteban pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de Jackie pidiendo acceso a su boca a la cual no tardo en entrar, sus manos se dirigieron a las caderas de Jackie acariciando cada centímetro de la chica que ahora era nada más que suya y él se encargaría de eso.

Buenos días- dijo Jackie totalmente sonrojada al ver que ninguno de los dos tenia prenda alguna

¿Por qué te sonrojas?- pregunto Esteban – anoche hicimos cosas por las que deberías de sonrojarte-

Eres un pervertido- dijo Jackeline

Si un pervertido enamorado- dijo besándola tortuosamente

Esteban… basta- dijo Jackie

¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto

Quiero decir que pares… Esteban esto no está bien, dices que estas comprometido con la princesa Iveth por tu reino- dijo Jackie

¿y eso que?- pregunto – recuerda que dije que no antes de que Pitch atacara- explico

Si… pero… es por tu reino Esteban, tienes que hacerlo- dijo

Pero….- dijo Esteban

Espera…- dijo Jackie - ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto

En el castillo de Arendelle, el de Elsa- dijo

¿Qué? y ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?- pregunto

Yo te traje, empezó a llover te quedaste dormida y te vestí lo más rápido que pude y le dije a Elsa que nos dejara pasar la noche aquí y cuando estuvimos en este cuarto te hice el amor de nuevo- explico como si fuera muy normal escuchar eso

Sigues siendo un pervertido- dijo Jackie

Vamos levántate- dijo Esteban – es hora de partir de nuevo donde Elphaba-

Claro- dijo Jackie

Cuando ambos estuvieron presentables bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar al despacho de Elsa, donde ella estaba revisando unos documentos.

Buenos días Elsa- dijo Jackie

Buenos días Jackeline, buenos días Esteban- dijo Elsa

Buen día- dijo Esteban - ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto

Sí. ¿Por qué?- pregunto

Tienes ojeras- dijo Jackie – y estas más pálida que de costumbre- dijo

Sí, estoy bien- dijo Elsa – solo no he dormido bien eso es todo-

Por cierto ¿y Jack? Quiero que me enseñe a crear vida con nieve- dijo Jackie

Jack salió donde los guardianes pero volverá pronto; mientras tanto yo te puedo enseñar ¿Qué dices?- pregunto

Claro- dijo feliz Jackie

Bien, vamos- dijo Elsa

La rubia se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta, pero se desmayó de improvisto.

¡ELSA!- gritaron Esteban y Jackeline

Los dos se dirigieron hacia Elsa ayudándola a levantarse, la rubia había quedado inconsciente… minutos más tarde se despertó en su cama.

Anna- dijo Elsa – soñé algo muy raro… *bostezo* soñé que habían versiones de nosotros de distintos sexos; ja había un chico llamado Anthony eras tú en masculino y una chica llamada Kristina que era Kristoff y estaban Esteban y Jackeline que éramos Jack y yo y….- se detuvo de relatar la reina cuando se vio rodeada de los que había mencionado - ¡hay! ¡¿por qué?!-

No fue un sueño Elsa- dijo Anna

¿Qué me paso?- pregunto Elsa

Te desmayaste- dijo Jackie – por suerte nosotros estábamos ahí-

Pero eso nunca me había pasado- dijo

Es porque mi presencia te está afectando- dijo Esteban

Y la de Jackeline a Jack- dijo Kristoff

Tienen que marcharse rápido- dijo Jack – si siguen aquí pueda ser que nosotros desaparezcamos-

Pero ¡esa maldita bruja de Elphaba no puede hacer ese chingado hechizo!- exclamo Jackie

¡MAJESTAD!- llamo Kai

¿Qué pasa Kai?- pregunto Elsa

¡MAJESTAD HAY UN TORBELLINO IGUAL QUE EL OTRO DIA EN LAS MONTAÑAS!-

Todos se miraron entre sí, eso tenía que ser broma; todos partieron hacía la montaña donde ese pinche torbellino empezó a formarse, todos miraban lo que pasaba un gran portal se empezaba a abrir en el cielo y de este cayeron los guardianes del universo B… y Roy e Iveth.

¡GUARDIANES!- exclamaron todos

¡JACKELINE!- exclamaron los guardianes

¡ESTEBAN!- exclamo Iveth

Jackie- exclamo Roy yendo a abrazarla – creí que no te volveríamos a ver-

Esteban creía que lo mataría a golpes, nadie se acercaba a Jackeline así NADIE; pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados al sentir el abrazo por parte de Iveth.

Oh Esteban pensé que jamás de volvería a ver- dijo Iveth

Ahm… claro, yo tampoco lo creí- dijo conteniéndose para no golpear a Roy para alejarlo de SU Jackeline

¿pero cómo es que están aquí?- pregunto Jackie

Fue merlín- dijo Teeth abrazándola – él deshizo la barrera mágica que protegía el portal-

¡qué bien!- dijo Jackie correspondiendo el abrazo

Roy y Esteban pensaban que iban a matar a Teeth justo en ese momento.

Pero rápido- dijo Nicky – que el vórtice se puede cerrar- advirtió

Los demás voltearon a ver a sus versiones, estas con la mirada decían miles de cosas.

Adelante- dijo Jack – crucen-

Los vamos a extrañar- dijo Jackie abrazando a Jack (N/A: KYYYAAA Jack abrazo a Jackie)

Buena suerte con tus poderes Esteban- dijo Elsa abrazándole

Patéenle el trasero a Peach- dijo Anna abrazando a Anthony

¡PITCH!- corrigieron todos

Como sea- dijo Anna

Buena suerte Kristina- dijo Kristoff

Lo mismo digo Kriss- dijo Kristina

Los demás cruzaron el portal despidiéndose de los otros (N/A: sé que ya salieron de ese mundo pero el Jelsa original seguirá saliendo en este fic) cuando cruzaron lo que vieron no era nada bonito; ¡el polo norte estaba congelado y con arena! Era un desastre, a Nicky solo se le divisaba una vena palpitante en la frente, ese pinche pendejo de Pitch se las pagaría.

¡oh pero si son nuestros queridos guardianes!- exclamo Pitch desde el globo terráqueo

¡PITCH!- gritaron todos

¡veo que no me olvidan!-

¡cómo no olvidarte si eres un apéndice!- exclamo Elizeth

¿Por qué tanta hostilidad querida Elizeth Aster?- pregunto Pitch - ¿así es como nos reciben a mí y a mi invitada?- pregunto

¿invitada?- pregunto Teeth

Así es…- dijo – les presento a Darkness Twiligth- dijo mientras que Darkness aparecía a su lado

Así que ustedes son los guardianes- dijo ella – solo son un grupo de personas patéticas- dijo Darkness

¿patéticas?- pregunto Elizeth - ¡A no señorita tu no nos tratas así!- exclamo

Elizeth le arrojo los boomerangs que portaba en la espalda pero Pitch y Darkness los esquivaron, Darkness alzo sus manos creando una especie de muertos de arena viviente o algo así; estos monstruos atacaron a los guardianes. Nicky los destrozaba con sus espadas, Elizeth con sus boomerangs, Sandy con sus látigos, Roy y Sky con sus poderes de fuego yo que sé, Iveth aunque no lo crean tomo una de las espadas de Nicky empezando a golpearlos, Anthony y Kristina también con espadas, Jackie y Esteban con sus rayos de hielo.

Al parecer sirves para algo Anthony- dijo Darkness

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- pregunto

Solo lo sé, el príncipe Anthony de Arendelle- dijo chocando sus espadas

¿Qué con eso?- pregunto

¿sabes? Yo casi termino siendo tu esposa- dijo Darkness

¿Hannah?- pregunto – pero ¿Qué te paso? ¿moriste?-

¿tú qué crees?- pregunto

Es lo menos que te merecías- dijo Anthony

Mira quién habla, terminaste con una simple vendedora de hielo- se burlo

Kristina es mucho más que tú- dijo Anthony

Ja, eso jamás querido Anthony- rio Darkness

Mientras tanto Jackeline Vs Pitch….

¡devuélveme mi centro!- exclamo Jackie

¿Por qué debería?- pregunto – si con él puedo hacer muchas cosas… como por ejemplo… matarte- dijo creando una Oz de arena

Jackie creo uno igual y empezaron a chocarlos para evitar el impacto del otro.

Eres un pinche pendejo- dijo Jackie

Y tu una mocosa impertinente- dijo Pitch

Por un momento Jackie aflojo el agarre de su Oz por lo que Pitch aprovecho para rompérsela con su otra Oz, los pedazos de hielo estallaron en el aire al sentir el impacto, Jackie quedo desarmada; Pitch alzo su Oz con dirección a Jackie. Esteban volteo la mirada hacía Jackeline y Pitch.

¡JACKELINE!- exclamo Esteban antes de ponerse en medio de Pitch y Jackie

La Oz atravesó su torso mientras choreaba sangre de cuerpo de Esteban.

¡ESTEBAN!- gritaron Anthony, Kristina, Jackie e Iveth

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- rio Darkness – AL FIN ALGUIEN QUE TERMINO EL TRABAJO DE MATARLO- exclamo

Esteban cayo arrodillado mientras sostenía la Oz en sus manos ensangrentadas, Pitch sonrió con maldad, mientras que las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Jackie, Pitch y Darkness desparecieron del lugar dejando el habiente de pánico.

¿Esteban?- dijo Jackie – míranos, míranos aquí estamos contigo Esteban… quédate con nosotros Esteban- lloraba Jackeline

ESTEBAN- dijo Anthony – Esteban no te atrevas a morirte- exclamo

Esteban- dijo Kristina

¡ESTEBAN!- exclamo Iveth

Oh por dios- dijo Nicky – esto es serio-

La herida de Esteban era demasiado grande y profunda, y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos.

¡ESTEBAN!- grito Anthony - ¡DESPIERTA NO NOS DEJES HERMANO!- exclamo zarandeándole con furia haciendo que la herida empeorara

¡no hagas eso!- exclamo Kristina – solo empeoraras las cosas-

Esteban, no mueras por favor- dijo Jackie

El rey ya no respondía ni se movía; Anthony rompió en llanto y con todas sus fuerzas saco el Oz del cuerpo de Esteban y le abrazo sin importarle que se mancharía de sangre.

¿Continuara?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin del capítulo 14<strong>_

_**Amy: *esquivando objetos contundentes* holiwis, aquí con otro capítulo…. Por fa no me maten… bueno respondiendo comentarios:**_

_**Lachule. Videgaray: hola si siempre hago lemmones raros; espero que te guste este capitulo **_

_**Ipramy: hola espero que tu nariz este mejor, y también mi gato Jack Cat se enojó porque no le deje leer. Y me rasguño espero que estés bien. **_

_**Amy: bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**_


	15. Chapter 15

_Capítulo 15_

Estamos hoy aquí reunidos para despedir a nuestro amado rey Esteban de Arendelle- dijo el fraile

Todo la cuidad de Arendelle se había reunido para despedir a Esteban, todos estaban vestidos de negro, y ahí Anthony en su rostro se denotaba tristeza por haber perdido a su hermano. Junto a él estaba Kristina, Olaf, Jackie, el rey Edgar y la princesa Iveth; pero también estaban ahí dos personas desconocidas. Era un chico alto de cabellos castaños y ojos verde olivo, era el príncipe de corona: Raymond, y con él una chica un poco más baja que él de cabellos y ojos castaños; era su esposa: Eugenia Fitzherbert. Raymond era el primo de Anthony y Esteban. Jackeline lloraba en silencio, de no ser por ella Esteban aun estaría vivo.

¡¿POR QUÉ?!- grito Anthony abrazado a la caja de Esteban

Anthony- dijo Jackie – vamos levántate-

¡NO!- grito

Anthony- dijo Raymond – suéltala-

Con cuidado Raymond y Jackie quitaron a Anthony de la caja para que prosiguieran con el entierro. La caja descendió hasta el agujero y unos hombres empezaron a cubrir la fosa. Y como era costumbre en Arendelle; de lapida colocaron una gran roca con el nombre del rey escrito en runas. El rey Edgar se marchó pues ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Los días pasaron lúgubres, Anthony tuvo que acceder al trono aunque se negara rotundamente, Jackie volvió con los guardianes y se acostumbró a la presencia del nuevo guardián Sky. Pitch y Darkness no se volvieron a aparecer aunque claro era constante en su deber y Darkness sé que todos se preguntan qué puta chingada hace ella, pues a ella Sun le encargo la traída de la noche. Todo siguió normal aunque Jackie sentía un vacío en su interior. Todas las tardes visitaba la tumba de Esteban, a veces visitaba al nuevo rey Anthony. Y volvió a su rutina normal, hacer que nevara, llevar diversión a los niños, causar las tormentas de nieve, fastidiar a Elizeth, fastidiar ahora a Sky, a veces charlar con Roy, en fin.

2 semanas después…

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde la muerte de Esteban; todo era desastre en Santoff Claussen; Nicky tenía mucho trabajo pues la navidad se acercaba, había duendes volando por los aires lanzados por los yetis para que no estorbaran; yetis apresurados, etc. Con suerte Jackie había ido para "ayudarle" a Nicky.

¿Por qué siempre pones el muérdago?- pregunto Jackie

Es tradición- dijo Nicky

Tradición- dijo con burla – todos estos días me he esforzado para escaparme de que Roy intentara besarme bajo esta cosa-

Ya sabes cómo es él- dijo Nicky

Si Seh- dijo Jackie

¡NICKY! – grito Elizeth entrando por un agujero

¿Qué pasa Elizeth?- pregunto la aludida

¡es MIM!- dijo

¿Qué pasa con MIM?- pregunto Jackie

¡eligió otro guardián!- dijo

¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron las demás

¿pero en tu madriguera?- pregunto Nicky

Eso es lo extraño- dijo Elizeth- siempre lo ha escogido aquí en Santoff Claussen-

¡pues hay que ir por el nuevo!- exclamo Nicky con jubilo

¿pero no sabemos quién es?- dijo Jackie

Ni yo- dijo Elizeth – solo me indico donde le podía encontrar- explico

¿Dónde?- pregunto Jackeline

Pues… me dijo… que, en la Antártida o algo así- dijo

Yo conozco la Antártida- dijo Jackie – una vez casi muero ahí-

Entonces iras tu- dijo Elizeth

¿Qué? pero si yo fui la última vez, ahora te toca a ti… esperen… ¡SANDY Y TEETH JAMÁS HAN HECHO ESTO!- exclamo

Porque ellos no trabajan una noche al año- dijo Nicky

Ni yo- dijo Jackeline

Solo vete congelador humano- dijo Elizeth

Ah-ah-ah- dijo Jackie – congelador espiritual-

Como sea solo vete de una buena vez- dijo Nicky

Mientras tanto en el universo A…

(N/A: jajá vieron que siempre aparecerían)

Elsa estaba revisando los documentos del reino, hacia cuentas, cálculos, divisiones que creo que son lo mismo. Pero de repente; la temperatura a su alrededor empezó a descender, miro a todos lados asegurándose de que fuera Jack quien le gastaba una broma, pero era ella misma, su escritorio se congelo, también los papeles que tenía en sus manos, hasta que la habitación entera termino congelada, miro con temor sus manos, ¿Qué le ocurría? Se miró en un espejo mirando que su cabello se tornaba rubio pero no rubio platinado como siempre lo ha tenido, rubio normal; miro sus manos las cuales estaban un poco pálidas pero no mucho y su tacto era tibio. Miro sus ojos los cuales ya no eran azules hielo sino celeste claro normal. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¡HABIA PERDIDO SUS PODERES!

Mientras tanto en la Antártida (universo B)…

Jackeline había llegado al lugar indicado según Bunny; miro a los lados en busca de alguna señal de vida, pero nada; camino un poco más recordando que ahí Pitch casi la mata al romper su cayado, respiro hondo y…

¿vas a narrar o me dirás de quien se trata?- pregunto Jackie

Amy: tu sigue el libreto-

Hasta que vio a lo lejos una gigantesca construcción hecha de hielo, se parecía al castillo de Esteban, voló rápidamente hasta que llego a la construcción y tenía razón era un castillo de hielo, subió con lentitud la escalinata hasta que llego a la puerta, la cual misteriosamente estaba abierta, cuando estuvo dentro observo que era idéntico al castillo de hielo del difunto rey.

¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunto alguien al fondo

Ahm… pues… soy… Jackeline Frost- dijo – el espíritu del invierno-

¿espíritu del invierno?- pregunto la voz

Si, ¿tú quién eres?- pregunto

Soy Frozen- dijo la voz

Desde donde venía la voz salió a la luz una figura alta vestida con unos jeans negros, una camiseta celeste, un chaleco azul oscuro, unos pirsings en la oreja izquierda, y unas muñequeras del mismo color que el chaleco. Era un chico de cabellos blancos y ojos azules. ¡ERA ESTABAN! ¿Pero cómo?

¿E… Es… Esteban...?- pregunto Jackie

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- pregunto

¿estas… estas vivo?- pregunto

Te he dicho como sabes mi nombre- dijo él

¿pero moriste, yo lo vi, Anthony lo vio, Kristina lo vio, todos lo vimos-

¿Anthony?- pregunto el joven

Si… tu hermano- dijo

Yo no tengo hermanos- dijo el

Claro que si…. tienes a Anthony, recuérdalo-

No recuerdo nada- dijo Frozen

¿Qué? espera, ¿dijiste que te llamas Esteban?- pregunto

No dije mi nombre, solo apellido… soy Esteban Frozen-

¿Frozen? Pero claro- dijo pensativa – rápido hay que ir con los guardianes-

¿guardianes?- pregunto – no iré contigo a ninguna parte-

Claro que lo harás- dijo Jackie – tranquilo soy profesional en esto- dijo preparando una sartén de hielo – esto me lo enseño el primo de Anthony- dijo dándole un sartenazo dejándole inconsciente – te lo dije-

Mientras tanto en Santoff Claussen (universo B)…

¿Así que Jackie fue por un espíritu que MIM escogió?- pregunto Teeth

Así parece- dijo Sky

Ya tengo suficiente contigo- dijo Teeth

Eso lo sé- dijo Sky

¡ya llego el espíritu por el que lloraban!- exclamo Jackeline entrando con un saco cargado por un yeti

¿trajiste al nuevo?- pregunto Nicky

Si… pero… esto es muy raro- dijo

¿Por qué?- pregunto Nicky

Es…Esteban- dijo

¡¿ESTEBAN?!- dijeron todos al acorde

Si…- dijo Jackie – Nicky ¿Cómo es esto posible?- pregunto

No lo sé- dijo Nicky – haber sácalo-

Ya oíste Phil- dijo Jackie

El yeti dejo caer el saco escuchándose un quejido por parte del que venía dentro. Esteban Frozen levanto parte del saco observando a los guardianes.

Wow…- dijo Frozen – tiene que ser una broma-

Los yetis le pararon y empezaron a sacudirlo para quitarle rastros de polvo.

Ya, suéltenme- dijo Esteban

¿Esteban?- dijo Nicky

¿Qué?- pregunto

¿Continuara?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin del capítulo 14<strong>_

_**Amy: holiwis, aquí con un nuevo capítulo recién sacado del horno… Jeje perdón por que fue muuuuuuuuuuuy corto y un poooooooooooooooco aburrido; pero ¡ESTABAN ESTA VIVO! Jeje bueno aquí con nosotros nos acompañan mis tres actores de doblaje favoritos: Mane de la parra, Eleazar Gómez y Carmen Sarahi…**_

_**Eleazar/Mane/C.S: ¡HOLA!**_

_**Amy: Jeje bueno, si quieren hacerles preguntas háganlo que por eso les pago**_

_**Eleazar: no nos pagas Sarah nos secuestro**_

_**Amy: ¿Qué? no te escucho, estoy pasando por un túnel… ¡oh me deslumbre no veo nada, nada! ¡Adiós hasta el próximo capítulo nos vemos bye besos congelados y una sonrisa de hielo!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_Capítulo 16_

En el universo A con los guardianes…

¡¿Qué?!- dijeron los guardianes

Como lo oyen- dijo Elsa – perdí mis poderes-

Pe...¿pero cómo es posible?- pregunto Norte

¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES?!- exclamo Jack

No pude- dijo Elsa – pero ese no es el asunto, la pregunta aquí es… ¿Por qué?-

Tienes razón Elsa- dijo Norte – según antes, tus poderes cambiaban por razón de Esteban… tu versión masculina del otro universo, pero con los que no enteramos de su muerte se supone que ya no debería afectarte eso-

Ya sé- dijo Elsa – pero tampoco puede ser por los poderes de Jack o de Jackeline-

No puedo creer lo que diré pero…- dijo Norte - ¡VIAJAREMOS EN EL ESPACIO Y TIEMPO!- vocifero

¡¿QUÉ?!- preguntaron los otros

Mientras tanto en el universo B con los guardianes...

Recordaran que esto pasó:

¿Esteban?- dijo Nicky

¿Qué?- pregunto

En la actualidad…

¡¿QUÉ?!- dijo Esteban - ¡no puedo ser guardián!- dijo

¡claro que puedes y lo serás!- exclamo Elizeth amenazándole con uno de los boomerangs

Quieta bolita de algodón- dijo Esteban alzando sus manos en defensa

¡¿ME DIJISTE COMO?! ¡no soy una bolita de algodón!- exclamo

¡ya basta!- dijo Nicky – Esteban, no puedes negarte, es el destino-

Pffff destino qui ocho cuartos- se burló Esteban – no puedo ser un guardián ni lo seré-

Por favor- dijo Jackeline con cansancio – no creo que ser un guardián sea más duro que ser rey—

¿rey?- pregunto Esteban

Mjhm- dijo Jackie – antes eras "el rey Esteban de Arendelle"- dijo como si anunciara una marca en el aire

¿de verdad?- pregunto

¡QUE SÍ!- exclamo frustrada Jackeline – óyeme, ya te lo explique, te moriste, yo lo vi todos lo vimos. Luego Anthony se convirtió en rey después, MIM elige un guardián y ese eres tu así que eres un guardián y punto- dijo Jackie

Mientras tanto Pitch y Darkness/Hannah

La pelinegra afilaba un espada con una lima, mientras que Pitch se paseaba de un lado a otro en su cueva.

¡eres una estúpida!- exclamo Pitch

¡yo por que! si tú fuiste el que mato a Esteban- dijo Darkness

Estoy hablando de en la forma que el principito de Arendelle nos hecho del castillo-

No es mi culpa de que se haiga abierto la guerra por algunos días en Arendelle-

Puta zorra- dijo Pitch

Pinche pendejo cabrón- dijo Darkness

Mientras tanto otra vez con los guardianes...

Ahora Nicky sostenía a Jackie de la capucha y a Esteban del chaleco para que no se mataran. (N/A: imaginen a Nicky sosteniéndolos mientras los dos patalean para zafarse)

¡ya suéltame Nicolasa!- exclamo Jackie - ¡lo matare, lo matare!-

No me mataras hoy- dijo Esteban

Te matare mientras duermes- dijo Jackie

Alejen esa loca de mi-

¡loca yo! ¡te matare en tus sueños!-

¡ya basta!- dijo Teeth – parecen niños-

Mientras tanto en el universo A con los guardianes…

Bien- dijo Norte - ¿todos listos?- pregunto preparando el trineo

Ya casi- dijo Anna

La pelirroja había llenado el trineo casi con todas sus maletas

Listo- dijo sacudiéndose las manos

¿Quién dijo que vendrías trencitas?- dijo Jack

¿Quién invito a Frosty el muñeco de nieve?- dijo Anna

¡me dices Frosty una vez más! ¡y… y… y… Kristoff las pagara!- amenazo Jack

¡a mí no me metas Jack!- exclamo Kristoff

¿ah sí? Pues si me dices trencitas otra vez… ¡ELSA LAS PAGARA!- dijo Anna

¿serias capaz de hacerle algo a tu adorada hermana?- dijo Jack

¿ah? Pues… a veces si… ¡me cambio por un niñito pervertido! ¡y durante la niñez me lleno la cabeza con mentiras diciéndome que nos íbamos a casar!

(Amy: yo y mis insinuaciones de Elsanna)

Los demás guardianes se le quedaron mirando como si le hubieran salido cuernos, mientras que la cara de Elsa estaba más roja que nunca. Mientras que Jack se contenía para no reírse.

Por dios Anna- dijo Elsa – eso era de niñas, somos adultas-

¿y eso que?- dijo Anna

Ok, vasta- dijo Elsa – Norte ¿el trineo está listo?- pregunto

Sí, pero hay carga de más… lo siento Anna pero tendrás que…- dijo Norte antes de ser interrumpido por Anna

¿Que sacar a Jack? Con gusto- dijo tomado a Jack de la capucha

¡alto Anna!- dijeron todos

¿Qué?- dijo con inocencia

¡suéltame!- dijo Jack

Decía que tendrás que sacar unas maletas… o mejor dicho todas las maletas-

2 hogas después…

Listo- dijo Anna - ¡come on!- grito

Bien… todos tranquilos… lo que veremos no será nada bonito- dijo Norte

¿a qué te refier….?- intentaron preguntar todos

Pero Norte arranco el trineo a toda velocidad, mientras que los otros se sostenían con todas sus fuerzas, y Conejo trataba de no vomitar.

Jack ¿me prestas la capucha? Dijo Conejo

¿Qué?- pregunto Jack

*vomita* por eso- dijo Conejo vomitando en la capucha

¡NO Y ERA NUEVA!- exclamo Jack

El trineo iba tan rápido que apenas se veía un rayito en el cielo, y como todos saben al menos yo, cuando alguien va súper rápido puede romper una barrera abriendo un portal y desapareciendo. Eso les paso hasta que llegaron a un lugar oscuro con millones de puertas.

¿Dónde carajo estamos?- pregunto Anna mirando las puertas

En el universo 0- dijo Tooth – había oído hablar sobre él… es un lugar como agujero de gusano que contiene puertas y de esas puertas dimensiones paralelas donde existe una versión de nosotros diferente-

De todo lo que dijiste solo entendí puertas y versiones- dijo Anna

Como sea- dijo Jack - ¿Cuál de estas es la de Jackeline?-

Oh-oh- susurro Norte

¿Oh-oh?- pregunto Jack - ¿Qué quiere decir oh-oh? ¡no me digas que no sabes dónde estamos!-

Está bien… no te lo diré- dijo Norte

¡AAAAHHH! Vamos a morir- exclamo Jack hiperventilándose

¡cálmate soldado!- dijo Anna dándole una cachetada en el rostro

Gracias- dijo Jack pero Anna le dio otra - ¿y eso por qué?-

Para estar más seguros- dijo Anna dándole otra

¿y esa?- pregunto

Por qué se me dio la regalada gana- dijo Anna

Estoy disfrutando esto como todos lo harían- dijo Conejo – pero debemos encontrar la puerta-

Hey Jack ¿les ayudo?- pregunto alguien detrás de ellos

Todos se voltearon, encontrándose con un chico de ojos verdes, un peinado igual al de Jack de color blanco, con un leotardo negro, de cuello, guantes y botas blancas.

¿Danny?- pregunto Jack

El mismo- dijo asiendo reverencia

Danny Phantom- dijo Norte – hace mucho que no te veo-

Lo mismo digo- dijo Danny

¿nos dirías donde está la puerta de nuestra dimensión donde todos somos versiones distintas?- pregunto Elsa

¿Qué?- pregunto Danny

Déjame explicarte- dijo Jack

Una larga y aburrida explicación después…

Y así fue- dijo Jack

¿un Jack femenino?- dijo Danny - ¿y era bonita?-

¡OYE!- exclamo incomodo Jack

Oye solo era curiosidad… algo apesta- dijo Danny – como a… zanahorias-

Oh que asco- dijo Jack quitándose la sudadera y tirándola por la borda quedando solo con una playera blanca

En fin…- dijo Elsa – ¿sabes dónde está?- pregunto

Vengan los guiare- dijo Danny

Unas cuantas puertas después…

Habían revisado puertas donde había seres azules llamados pitufos, donde había unos monstruos llamados pokemon, pero el más terrorífico fue la puerta de los teletubies. Tanto amor y colores daba asco. Pero al final encontraron la que querían.

¡AL FIN!- dijo Anna

La, la, la, la, la, la, lalalalalala- decía Jack cantando la canción de los pitufos

¡OH NO!- dijo Anna – la puerta de los pitufos le afecto… Jack despierta- dijo dándole una cachetada

¡Pikachu yo te elijo!- exclamo Jack

¡le diste demasiado fuerte!- exclamo Kristoff – es así- dijo dándole una cachetada

¡volví!- dijo Jack - ¿Por qué me duelen las mejillas?-

Ah… por nada- dijeron todos

Norte metió el trineo por la puerta hasta que se encontraron volando por un paisaje de verano, estaban en Arendelle, Norte busco la ventana más grande, estaciono el trineo y todos bajaron.

Wow- dijo Elsa – es idéntico a nuestro Arendelle-

Exacto- dijo Anna

¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo alguien

Una sombra se iba acercando hasta que llego dejando ver que era Anthony.

¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto

Anthony- dijo Norte – necesitamos hablar contigo-

¿Continuara?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amy: pom, pom, pooooooom. Y el capi 16 está listo<strong>_

_**Sarah: ¿Por qué pusiste a Danny Phantom?**_

_**Amy: no sabía que escribir… bueno ya casi llego a las 100 hojas en Word de este fic… ok contestando comentarios:**_

_**Ipramy: me preparo, saco un escudo sigo leyendo tu comentario, si Elsa no tiene poderes eso lo explicare en el siguiente capi, que bueno que sigas leyendo.**_

_**Lachule. Videgaray: si esto es súper raro y lo será más, y Esteban no quiere ser guardián **_

_**Nastinka: hola bienvenida a este fic, que bueno que te guste**_

_**Emma Overland: ¡no puedes hacer nada contra mí! Ok no… bienvenida "querida" conocida**_

_**Amy: y eso fue todo, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo **_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Amy: hola gente bonita disfruten capitulo nos vemos al final_**

**_aclaraciones: NO Amy Hatsune de Hamada NO se drogo para escribir esto, solo comio muchos dulces_**

**_advertencia: lemmon Jelsa normal_**

* * *

><p><em><span>Capítulo 17<span>_

Esteban estaba recargado sobre el pasamanos de uno de los balcones del taller de Nicky… todo era demasiada presión; primero despierta sin ningún recuerdo, MIM le dice que se llama Esteban Frozen, luego construye ese palacio para vivir ahí, después se encuentra con esa espíritu Jackeline, que aunque no quisiera admitirlo era bonita.

Hey pedazo de hielo andante- dijo Jackie detrás de él

¿Qué quieres refrigerador andante?- respondió Esteban

Hay que parar con los insultos de hielo, Nicky quiere hablar contigo-

¿Por qué? si es para decirme que me una a ustedes olvídenlo- dijo Esteban

Escucha… ahora yo no te agrado y no sé por qué pero tú no me agradas. Pero hay que dejar eso en segundo plano ¿vale?- pregunto Jackie

Vale- dijo Esteban

Ok, escucha, MIM dice que tú nos, puedes ayudar a combatir a Pitch y la perra de Darkness-

¿Perra de Darkness?- pregunto divertido Esteban

Es un apodo para esa tal Hannah que una vez quiso matarte- dijo Jackie como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

¿Hannah?- pregunto Esteban – se… se… se me hace familiar ese nombre-

¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamo Jackie – te acuerdas de Hannah pero no de mí-

¿Qué?- dijo Esteban

Por favor- dijo Jackie – yo fui la que te enseño a controlar tus mentados poderes descontrolados- exclamo Jackie

Oye a mí no me eches las culpa- dijo Esteban

Claro, tu jamás haces nada incorrecto- dijo Jackie – pero al menos no fui la que trato de salvarme cuando Pitch intentaba matarme y a quien mato fue a ti- dijo ella

¡no es culpa mía!- dijo Esteban mientras que una tormenta de nieve comenzaba a crecer alrededor de ellos

¡sabes que! ¡si quieres no te acuerdes de mí! ¡pero al menos ten la dignidad de aceptar el hecho de que MIM quiere que seas guardián!- exclamo ella

¡¿Y QUE SI NO QUIERO SER GUARDIÁN?!- grito Esteban haciendo que la tormenta explotara alrededor

Mientras tanto en el Arendelle del universo B…

¡AH!- dijo Elsa cayendo al suelo débil

¡ELSA!- grito Jack al ver como caía al suelo - ¿Qué paso?-

Mis… mis… poderes desaparecen más- dijo con debilidad

Debe tratarse de Jackeline- dijo Anthony – seguramente sus poderes se están descontrolando-

No creo Anthony- dijo Jack – los poderes de Jackeline si se descontrolan deberían afectarme a mi… porque prácticamente ella es yo, y no debería afectarle a Elsa-

Eso es cierto- dijo Anthony – el único que hacia eso era Esteban… pero… pero ya saben… él murió- dijo susurrando la última parte

Tienes razón- dijo Norte con su acento ruso

De vuelta en Santoff Claussen del universo B…

¡BAJAME!- dijo Jackeline

Estaban la había tomado de la cintura y la cargo en el hombro izquierdo.

No te bajare hasta que te disculpes- dijo Esteban

Ya ok… pero bájame- dijo Jackie

Gracias- dijo Esteban –ahora di que soy el mejor haciendo congelar-

¿Por qué diría eso?- pregunto Jackie

Porque así tal vez acepte a ser guardián- dijo Esteban

Ok- dijo entre dientes – eres el mejor congelando- susurro

Bien… ahora di que estas enamorada de mi- dijo

¡QUE!- dijo sonrojada Jackie

Es broma tonta- dijo Esteban – solo quería verte enojada-

Pues lo lograste- dijo enojada

¡HEY PAR DE TORTOLOS!- dijo Sky llegando donde ellos

¡NO SOMOS TORTOLOS!- exclamaron ambos

Bien- dijo Sky – tenemos un problema en la madriguera- dijo Sky

Cambio de trama: el trineo de Nicky…

No, ni piensen que iré con ustedes… no me subiré a un viejo y absurdo trineo- dijo Esteban quedando boquiabierto al ver al trineo de Nicolasa – ok, un paseo pero nada más- dijo subiendo

A eso no- dijo Sky – es la madriguera de Elizeth, hay que ir a su manera… abróchense- dijo zapateando el piso y abriendo un agujero por el cual se deslizaron todos hasta llegar a la madriguera de la pooka

¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso?- pregunto Esteban

Tengo mis trucos- dijo Sky

Como sea- dijo Jackie - ¿Dónde está Elizeth?-

¡MIREN!- dijo Teeth

La coneja estaba apresurada revisando todo de aquí a haya muy angustiada.

¡ELIZETH! ¿ESTAS BIEN?- dijo Nicky

¿oh? Si… pero los huevos y los conejos se los llevaron… todo desapareció… desapareció- dijo sentándose en el césped – oh… tu si te salvaste- dijo mirando uno de sus tiernos ayudantes llegando donde ella

¿les digo algo? Esto es muy, muy emocionante… los 6 grandes, en un solo lugar ¡pero cuanta celebridad!- dijo Pitch apareciendo arriba de una colina junto con Darkness-Los reuní a todos ¿no es así?- bromeo el hombre de las pesadillas

¡PITCH! Tienes 30 segundos para devolverme a mis ayudantes- exigió Elizeth lanzándose al ataque hasta Pitch pero este se desvaneció

¿o qué?- pregunto Pitch apareciendo en otro piso - ¿esconderás un huevo para que no lo encuentre?- pregunto sarcásticamente

¿por qué haces esto?- pregunto Nicolasa apuntándole con sus espadas – ya una vez te vencimos, podemos hacerlo otra vez-

Yo no estaría tan seguro- dijo el hombre de negro - ¡tal vez estoy harto de ocultarme bajo las camas!- exclamo coco

Pues tal vez es donde tu perteneces- bramo Teeth

Vuela a dejar monedas pajarraco- dijo coco al lado de Teeth

Elizeth trato de detenerlo pero Black se volvió a escabullir para aparecer en otra colina

Alto ¿ese es Esteban de Arendelle?- pregunto coco detrás de Esteban – jajajajaja, ¿o debería decir Esteban Frozen? ¿desde cuándo son tus amigos?- pregunto

No lo son- dijo Esteban preparándose para atacar

Ha… Alguien imparcial. Entonces te voy a ignorar - dijo Pitch

¡PITCH OSCURO GUSANO ESCURRIDIZO VEN AQUÍ!- exigió Elizeth saltando hacia coco pero volvió a escapar

Teeth cogió uno de los boomerangs de Elizeth y quiso a tacar a Pitch pero uno de los corceles de Black hecho con arena negra y hielo apareció para defender a su amo; Teeth se asustó al ver el corcel pues solo Jackie podía crear ese tipo de cosas con su hielo.

¡oye! Quieto, quieto- dijo Pitch calmando al corcel con una sonrisa malvada - ¿te parece familiar? Jackeline- pregunto Pitch mostrando un cristal azul brillante

Jackie entrecerró los ojos, furiosa, ¡ERA SU CENTRO!

Me llevo tiempo perfeccionar este truco… que las pesadillas se vuelvan de hielo para condenar a alguien a una pesadilla eterna- dijo coco

Teeth se calmó y volvió al suelo regresándole el boomerang a Elizeth.

Los veo nerviosos… eso los inquieta mucho más, ellos huelen el miedo… lo huelen- aseguro Pitch

¿Cuál miedo? ¿de ti? Te recuerdo que Nadie ha tenido miedo de ti desde la edad oscura- recalco Elizeth

A la edad oscura- dijo coco nostálgico

Pues hace algunos siglos atrás había sido muy, muy temido por las personas y niños del mundo tenia tanto poder; pero luego el hombre de la luna eligió a los guardianes para reemplazar el miedo de Pitch por asombro y luz; alegrando sus corazones y dándoles esperanza mientras tanto todos recordaban al coco como un mal sueño, el recordaba como las personas decían a los niños "no hay nada de temer el coco no existe es una mentira".

Pero Pitch tenía un plan y el asombro y luz de los guardianes no duraría mucho. De repente las colinas comenzaron a desmoronarse; Esteban quedo perplejo no entendía lo que estaba pasando en ahí.

¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Esteban

Elizeth quedo sobresaltada; movía sus orejas con rapidez. Pues los niños estaban despertando para ir a encontrar los huevos solo para darse cuenta de que la liebre de pascua no llego a esconder sus huevos para ellos. Para Pitch eso parecía una tontería pero para un niño.

¿Qué sucede Jackeline?- pregunto Elizeth

Ya… ya no van a creer en Elizeth- susurro Jackie con angustia

¿no te lo dijeron Esteban? ¡es fabuloso ser todo un guardián! Pero hay un detalle… si suficientes niños dejan de creer; todo lo que protegen tus amigos: asombro, diversión, esperanza y sueños… todo se esfumara; y de manera gradual ellos también- dijo Pitch con una sonrisa pero a Esteban no le agradaron esas palabras – adiós navidad, adiós pascua, adiós invierno divertido y pequeñas haditas que llegan de noche. No van a tener nada pero si miedo, oscuridad… y a mí, ya es su turno de que el mundo los olvide- dijo Pitch

Elizeth reacciono con furia y lanzo sus boomerangs hacia el hombre de las pesadillas pero este y Darkness se montaron en el corcel y escaparon; Nicky, Elizeth, Sandy, Sky, Teeth y Jackie le siguieron para detenerlo Esteban les siguió pero Pitch desapareció de ahí.

Los guardianes llegaron a un pequeño jardín donde se encontraba un mural de Elizeth y unos niños.

Se ha ido- dijo Nicky

Tenías razón- dijo Teeth

Elizeth, recorrió el lugar con tristeza mirando varios huevos aplastados, la pooka se puso de cuclillas mientras que el conejito que había quedado la miraba, Jackeline la siguió y se puso de cuclillas y le puso la mano en el hombro en modo de consuelo.

Lamento lo de los conejos y los preparativos para pascua- dijo Esteban llegando donde ellas

Los hubieras visto… en verdad dieron pelea- declaro Elizeth

El conejito se acercó a Esteban mirándolo.

¿Qué quiere Pitch con los huevos?-

Él no quería los huevos… son la alegría que brindan- respondió Elizeth a la pregunta del joven

¿de qué hablas?- pregunto otra vez Esteban

Es por eso que esconden los huevos Esteban… bridan alegría y esperanza a la niñez- dijo Jackie

Elizeth y Jackie se dirigieron hasta el mural que estaba al pie de una pared, Esteban las siguió.

Mis conejos y yo los escondemos para la festividad de pascua, es una alegría poder ver a los niños tan felices y contentos cuando encuentran los huevos- dijo Elizeth – recuerdo cuando tú y Anthony eran niños… eran los más rápidos en encontrarlos-

¿En verdad?- pregunto Esteban

Si- dijo Elizeth

También tenías los dientes más blancos- dijo Teeth llegando al lado de ellos – mis hadas y yo los cuidamos, en mi palacio están todos… y los tuyos- dijo Teeth

(Sonido de disco rayado)

¿Qué?- pregunto Esteban – ósea… ¿mis memorias?- pregunto

Si… cuando eras niño- dijo el hombre pájaro semi hada

Hubieras visto a Jackie- dijo Nicky – era una ternurita con carácter de hombre-

¡OYE!- exclamo Jackie - ¡dijiste que jamás lo mencionarías!-

Ups…- dijo Nicky

Entonces… ¡PUEDO VER MIS MEMORIAS Y SABER QUIEN SOY!- exclamo Esteban

No, aun no- dijo Nicky – primero debemos ayudar a Elizeth-

¿Cómo?- dijeron todos

Ya verán… luego de la pausa comercial-

(Vota este 2015 por FMLN)

¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Jackie

Quien sabe… la autora está un poquito loca-

Amy: ¡TE OI!

Mientras tanto en Arendelle…

Elsa estaba recostada un rato en la cama del cuarto que le asigno Anthony. El castillo estaba un poco destruido pero no tanto.

¿estás bien?- pregunto Jack entrando en la habitación

Si- dijo Elsa – un poco cansada- dijo levantándose

Te pondrás bien… descubriremos que es lo que te pasa- dijo Jack

Gracias Jack- dijo Elsa abrazando a Jack y este le correspondió

Te amo Elsa- dijo Jack

También te amo- dijo Elsa

El silencio reino durante unos minutos, hasta que Jack sintió como Elsa besaba su cuello y recorría con sus manos toda su espalda.

¿estas segura?- pregunto Jack – digo… ¿segura de querer hacerlo hoy?-

¿Cuándo te he dicho que no?- pregunto Elsa

Pues… veamos- dijo Jack

Calla- dijo Elsa atrapando los labios de Jack en un suave beso

**_(N/A: las siguientes escenas son clasificadas T pero cambiaran rápidamente al M, se recomienda discreción, escenas no apropiadas para menores de edad, perros y gatos léase bajo su propio riesgo. Lectores: ¿Qué rayos…?)_**

Jack movió los labios al mismo ritmo que Elsa, y poco a poco fue recostándola en la cama y pasando a besar su cuello, llenándolo de besos y mordidas dejando unas cuantas marcas de su propiedad en Elsa. La plati… es decir la rubia dorada (N/A: OJO no es Rapunzel es Elsa) comenzó a subir la camiseta del albino dejándolo completamente con el torso descubierto. Elsa comenzó a dejar pequeños besos en el pecho de Jack mientras que el chico se deleitaba con el cuello níveo de la joven debajo de él. Rápidamente Elsa cambio de lugar dejando a Jack debajo de ella besando el pecho de Jack hasta llegar al ombligo del joven donde dejo ir un lametón haciendo que Jack se estremeciera de placer.

Elsa- gimió Jack

Shhhh- dijo y siguió lamiendo el vientre del albino quien ya tenía un pequeño problema ahí abajo

La rubia siguió bajando hasta llegar al botón del pantalón del chico, Elsa tironeo del botón con agresividad bajando el pantalón y la ropa interior del chico liberando la hombría de Jack.

Elsa- dijo Jack

¿si Jack?- pregunto ella

Te amo- dijo Jack

Yo igual- dijo la rubia

Y dicho esto tomo la erección de Jack metiéndola a su boca, donde lamio como se le vino en gana, ganándose gemidos y suspiros del peliblanco quien estaba jadeante en placer y no tardo en liberarse en la boca de Elsa.

La rubia ya logrando su objetivo ascendió hasta la boca de Jack besándolo con fiereza pasión, Jack la tomo de la cintura haciéndola quedar bajo él, y empezando a acariciar las piernas de la joven quien suspiraba en placer. Los dedos de Jack comenzaron a quitar el vestido de Elsa y dos dedos de Jack se introdujeron en los labios prohibidos de Elsa estimulándola a como se le diera gana.

Déjame devolverte el favor- dijo Jack quitando lo restante del vestido de Elsa

Jack descendió a la parte de Elsa, besándola con mucha paciencia y devoción, mientras que Elsa apretujaba las sabanas por el placer que sentía.

¡AH JACK!- exclamo Elsa al sentir como Jack tocaba el botón mágico que le brindaba placer y la hacía volverse loca

Elsa- dijo Jack introduciendo más su musculo húmedo en Elsa

La rubia empujo más la cabeza de Jack contra sí misma, mientras que el albino la atendía como era debido. Jack ascendió a los labios de Elsa mientras que sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo de su joven amante como si tratara de aprendérselo de memoria. Jack tomo a Elsa de las muñecas besándola con devoción mientras que descendía para poder penetrarla. Elsa dio un pequeño grito que fue capturado por los labios de Jack, mientras que el joven la embestía con delicadeza. Elsa apretó un poco la mano de Jack asiendo saber que quería que fuera más rápido, el chico captando su mensaje comenzó a moverse con fuerza mientras que Elsa gemía. Los jóvenes amantes se chocaban sus caderas mutuamente para lograr lo que querían.

Y así terminaron, cansados y jadeantes. Jack se retiró dentro de Elsa acostándose a su lado mientras besaba sus manos con suavidad, los dos estaban perdidos en los ojos del otro.

Te amo Jack- dijo Elsa

También te amo- dijo Jack

Y los dos para sellar la noche se dieron un beso con cariño y terminaron dormidos.

¿Continuara?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin del capitulo<strong>_

_**Amy: ¡OWO! Aquí el capítulo 17… perdón la tardanza, he tenido un laaaaaaaaargoooooooo bloqueo para este fic y eh estado un poco ocupada y deprimida. Como explique en mi otro fic, me pelee con Sarah y nos dijimos cosas, y también le culpa la tiene las escuela, solo me quedaba tiempo de actualizar el fic de preguntas, bueno gracias por leer espero que os guste este capítulo.**_

_**Hiro: si y a mí me verán en los omakes de este fic**_

_**Amy: ¿Qué te dije? ¡NO ME SIGAS!**_

_**Hiro: no tengo la culpa**_

_**Amy: como sea, nos vemos en alguno de los fics**_

_**ATT: Amy**_

_**PSD: no olviden visitar mi fic de preguntas que ya tiene segunda temporada**_

_**Amy: ahora sí, vamos Hamada hay que despedirnos**_

_**Hiro: ok**_

_**Ambos: bye besos congelados y una sonrisa de hielo**_


	18. Chapter 18

_Capítulo 18_

Jackie estaba sentada en la orilla del barandal de su cuarto observando el horizonte, pensaba que pasaría si Esteban recuperara la memoria, que pasaría luego.

Jackie apresúrate- dijo Nicky

Claro- dijo la peliblanca cogiendo su cayado

_Minutos después en algún lugar…_

¡Deprisa tortuga ya escondí 5 huevos más!- exclamo Jackie

Si claro. Te diría que no estorbaras… pero enserio ¿Cuál es el punto?, no me alcanzarías de todos modos- dijo Elizeth

¿Es un reto colita de algodón?- pregunto Jackie

Oh no quieres competir contra una liebre niñita- dijo Elizeth corriendo más rápido dejando atrás a Jackie

¡Eso es trampa Elizeth!- exclamo Jackie

Un carrera es una carrera- dijo Nicky – ESTO VA SER EPICO- dijo escondiendo huevos por doquier

Escondan 4 haya, uno a la izquierda, ¿ese es un arbusto? ¡escóndanlos ahí!- exclamo Elizeth saltando pero cayó en uno de sus túneles – AUCH-

Ouch- dijo Esteban - ¿estás bien?-

Oh, si… ¡hace mucho tiempo que no hago trabajo de campo Esteban!- dijo Elizeth

¿Cómo cuánto tiempo?- pregunto

Como hace 440 años- dijo Elizeth – escóndanlos rápido- dijo saltando

_Luego de la escondida…_

Estaba Elizeth escondida entre los arbustos del parque central de Burgess esperando a que los niños empezaran a buscar los huevos de pascua, hasta que sintió una pequeña corriente de aire atrás de ella; cuando se volteó se encontró con Teeth; el chico ave tenía la mirada perdida mirando como Jackie estaba sentada en una rama de un árbol junto con Esteban. El chico farfullo unas cosas raras mirando al nuevo chico del invierno.

¿celoso de Esteban, Teeth?- pregunto Elizeth

¿Qué? Pffff claro que no Bunny… no estoy celoso por el niño congelado…- dijo Teeth

Es lo que tu boca dice peri tus ojos parecen querer matar a Esteban- dijo Elizeth

Tal vez…- dijo Teeth – es que… una parte de mí se alegró cuando Esteban murió y me había dejado el camino libre con Jackeline… pero ahora es un espíritu igual a Jackie y… si recupera la memoria… ellos… ellos tal vez se… se vuelvan a enamorar- dijo Teeth

¿sabes qué? Jackie es una torpe…- dijo Elizeth

¿Por qué?- pregunto Teeth

Ella, nunca se dio cuenta del buen chico que eres…. – dijo Elizeth

Gracias Bunny… pero no ayuda…- dijo Teeth

Aquí están par de lentos…- dijo Nicky acercándose junto con Sandy

Sssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- dijeron Elizeth y Teeth pues no querían ser descubiertos

Lo siento- dijo Nicky - ¿Cómo te sientes Elizeth?- pregunto

¡ya empiezan a creer!- exclamo en voz baja la pooka

¡ja! Eso es lo que quería escuchar- dijo Nicky

Ah…- dijo Jackie apareciendo – trabajando juntos para que la chica invierno quede en el último lugar- dijo

¿crees que necesito ayuda para vencerte copito de nieve andante?- pregunto en son de burla Elizeth - mira eso niñita…- dijo señalando a los niños encontrando los huevos

Crees que a eso se le llama esconder- pregunto Jackie – pues tu mira para haya- dijo señalando – eso si es esconder huevos- dijo la chica

Señoritas, señoritas… no es una competencia… pero si lo fuera… ¡yo gano!- exclamo Nicky - ¡YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grito Nicky

Mira *Sammy- dijo una niña castaña – son los guardianes-

¡**Jeannie!- exclamaron los guardianes

¿Dónde?- dijo un niño pequeño de no más 3 años de edad… era Sammy - *exclama* santa Claus, la liebre de pascua, Sandwomen, el hado de los dientes, ¡Jackie Frost!- exclamo Sammy

¿ellos se dan cuenta de nosotros?- pregunto Esteban

Más o menos- dijo Sky llegando atrás de ellos

Jeannie y Sammy no veían a Esteban y este solo bajo la cabeza.

Ahm… ok- dijo Jackie – hola niños… ¿me extrañaron?-

Querrás decir: nos extrañaron- corrigió Elizeth

Si eso… -

Si y mucho- dijo Jeannie

¡liebre salta, salta!- dijo Sammy colgándose de Elizeth

No has cambiado nada Sammy- dijo Elizeth

Noup- dijo Sammy

Emmm. Chicos- dijo Teeth - recuerden que estamos en público, solo Jeannie y Sammy nos conoces así- dijo

Ay, ya deja de ser tan gruñón Plumero con plumas- se burló Sky

No soy gruñón solo doy a ver los errores que cometemos- dijo

Y tú eres uno de ellos- dijo Sky

¡se acabó!- dijo Teeth lanzándose hacia Sky para golpearlo

¡Sandy haz algo!- exclamo Bunny

La pequeña de las coletas asintió y formo con su arena una bola para lanzársela a los que peleaban, pero…

¡LOS GUARDIANES!- exclamaron otros niños

¡ay no!- dijeron los demás

Otro grupo de niños llegaron corriendo donde los guardianes donde los atiborraron de preguntas, abrazos, pellizcos, etc. Y Esteban solo se reía.

¡¿de qué te ríes?!- exclamo Jackie - ¡Ayúdanos pedazo de hielo!- le grito

¿a quién le hablas Jackeline?- pregunto Jeannie mirándola como si tuviera cuernos

Luego te lo explico Jean- dijo Jackie

Mientras que Teeth y Sky aún se golpeaban hasta que la bola de arena dorada revoto en las manos de Sandy elevándose en los aires revotado en las cabezas de todos los niños haciéndolos caer dormidos, luego revotando en las cabezas de los guardianes haciéndolos dormir incluyendo a Jackie, y revoto por ultimo en Teeth.

Whoa- dijo Esteban

¡ja! Gane- dijo Sky

Nah, Sandy lo durmió- dijo Esteban

*desanimado* awwwww- dijo Sky

Los chicos no se percataron de que una de las sombras de Pitch les espiaba escondida entre los arbustos.

Ahm, Sky- dijo Esteban

¿Qué?- pregunto

¿Qué es eso?- señalo Esteban

Ah, solo es una sombra de Pitch…- dijo calmado - ¡ES ONIX LA YEGUA DE PITCH!

**_(Amy: se oye con doble sentido. Sarah: y en lo que te fijas)_**

¡¿Qué esperamos?! ¡vamos!- exclamo Esteban con euforia

Corriendo detrás de la yegua que escapo, en definitiva este Esteban no se parecía en nada al otro de antes. Sky rodo los ojos persiguiendo a Esteban, dejando a los niños y los guardianes dormidos.

_En algún lugar…_

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!- reía Esteban

El antiguo rey atrapo a la yegua en un callejón disparándole un rayo de hielo con sus manos.

¡jajá! ¡Sky!- llamo el peliblanco - ¿Sky? Le di…-

El chico siguió dándoles toques al resto del cuerpo sin vida de Ónix.

No quedo nada- dijo Esteban

Frozen- dijo una voz en el fondo

El chico se dio vuelta encontrándose con Darkness.

Yyyy supongo que eres Hannah- dijo Esteban

Para ti soy Darkness- dijo la pelinegra

El peliblanco le lanzo un rayo al ver como ella alzaba las manos para golpearle con sus poderes.

¿Sabes? Para ser neutral pasas mucho tiempo con esos fenómenos… esta no es tu lucha Esteban - dijo Darkness

Se volvió mi lucha cuando destruiste la madriguera- vocifero el chico

¿madriguera? ¿a ti que te importa la madriguera? *exclama* *ríe* justo a la persona que estaba buscando- dijo Darkness al encontrarse con Sky

No seas hipócrita Hannah- dijo Sky

¿yo? ¿hipócrita? ¡ja! Por favor ¿Cuándo lo he sido?- dijo Hannah

**_(Amy/Sarah: si te contáramos)_**

Ustedes cállense- dijo Darkness

La pelinegra vio la oportunidad de dar un golpe a ambos chicos creando unos látigos de oscuros. Tomando el tobillo de Esteban y el de Sky arrojándolos contra el suelo de la calle.

Esto se acaba ahora- dijo Darkness

No lo creo- dijo una voz atrás de ellos

Ella se volteó encontrándose con Roy, quien la ataco con látigos de fuego hasta tomar una forma de confrontación, ah esperen… eso es… de la nada aparecieron los demás corceles de Pitch hasta que rodearon a los chicos.

Creo que llegaron por mí- dijo Darkness

La pelinegra se montó en una de las yeguas tratando de escapar.

¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡vamos!- dijo otra vez Esteban

Los tres chicos siguieron a los corceles hasta el bosque, esto en verdad se pondría feo. De entre las nubes apareció el trineo de Nicky con ella y los demás dormidos. Hasta que chocaron en un poste y despertaron aturdidos.

Ya en el bosque, Esteban, Sky y Roy se debatían en un combate con las pesadillas (N/A: por un momento se me olvido como se llamaban XD) Esteban no tenía problemas en desaparecerlas tan solo las congelaba, Roy y Sky las quemaban.

¡hey se quedan con toda la diversión!- exclamo Jackie saltado del trineo con su cayado disparándoles a las pesadillas

Los guardianes… y Roy y Esteban, destruían a las pesadillas pero no se percataron de que Pitch los observaba desde un árbol formando una flecha de arena negra con dirección a Esteban… y la dejo ir.

¡Esteban!- exclamo Roy

El pelirrojo lo empujo haciéndolo caer y la flecha le atravesó y la sangre no tardo en derramarse.

Demonios- dijo Pitch

Buena puntería- se burló Hannah

¡ROY!- exclamaron todos

Desde los arboles descendieron las pesadillas creando una especie de cúpula que atrapo a los guardianes.

Déjanos salir- dijo Jackie

¿para qué preciosa?- pregunto Pitch – para que nos derroten, yo creo que no-

Elizeth intento dar una patada en el piso pero las pesadillas se lo impidieron, hasta que Sky y Sandy tocaron al acorde una de las paredes haciéndola desaparecer al contacto de luz dejándolos libres, pero una de las pesadillas atrapo a Sky llevándolo lejos junto con el cuerpo sin vida de Roy.

¡SKY!- exclamaron todos

Se lo habían llevado y ellos desaparecieron.

¡NO!- exclamo Jackie

Esto no puede estar pasando- dijo Nicky

Mientras con Pitch

Suéltame pendejo de mierda- exclamo Sky

Yo creo que no- dijo Pitch – Darkness- llamo Pitch

La pelinegra s acerco a Sky tomándolo de las muñecas absorbiendo su poder.

¿Qué? ¿creías que eras el único con el truco de absorber los poderes de otros?-dijo Hannah

Eres una…- dijo sin fuerzas Sky

No estás en condiciones de amenazarme Sky- dijo Darkness

La pelinegra aumentó la fuerza en las muñecas de Sky dejándolo sin ningún poder hasta que cayó al piso.

Excelente- dijo Pitch

Otro menos- dijo Hannah

A este paso Dark nos desaceremos de todos. Incluyendo a Jackeline-

Y a Esteban- dijo Darkness

¡Sky!- exclamo alguien detrás

Darkness y Pitch voltearon encontrándose con los guardianes. Pero las pesadillas volvieron a surgir, Nicolasa les arrojo sus espadas partiéndolos a la mitad, Elizeth con los boomerangs, Sandy con sus látigos, Jackie y Esteban les congelaba; pero Darkness y Pitch desaparecieron.

¡NO!- dijo Jackie - ¡Se escaparon!- dijo con furia haciendo una pequeña tormenta a su alrededor.

_Unas cuantas horas después en Santoff Claussen (universo B)… _

Jackie coloco una farola en un triángulo con la figura de Sky y Elizeth en una con la imagen de Roy. Cuando un guardián muere pocos vuelven a la vida, y Sandy fue una de esos, no creían que Sky volviera y mucho menos Roy que solo era un espíritu de Tara Nature.

Esteban estaba sentado en el dosel de una de las ventanas del taller con la mirada triste; no pudo hacer nada para ayudar a Sky o a Roy, se sentía un inútil no servía para nada.

¿estás bien?- pregunto Jackie al ver a Esteban tan calmado y triste

Yo solo… quisiera haber… hecho algo- respondió el joven

¿haber hecho algo?- pregunto Jackie – Esteban, te enfrentaste a Pitch, nos ayudaste-

Pero Sky y Roy no…-

Estarían orgullosos de lo que hiciste- interrumpió Jackie

Esteban se levantó de asiento de la ventana.

Tal vez no recuerdes quien eras en tu vida pasada, pero en esta vida tu eres un guardián- aseguro Jackie

Pero hasta que no sepa quién soy, nunca podre saber quién fui- declaro el chico

Lo sabrás… Nicky lo presiente… en su panza- chisto la chica

_En la sala del globo terráqueo…_

Mira que rápido se apagan- le dijo Teeth a Jackie

Es miedo…- dijo la joven volando hasta el globo terráqueo – rompió el equilibrio-

¡AAAAAAAAAAAY NO!- exclamo Elizeth desde donde MIM se comunicaba con ellos

¿Qué pasa Bunny?- pregunto Esteban

MIM se volvió loco- dijo

¿Qué?- preguntaron los demás

¡Está escogiendo a otro más!- exclamo la pooka

¿Qué? MIM pero estamos en face de duelo- dijo Jackie

Shhh Jackeline- callo Nicky – MIM ¿estás seguro de esto?- pregunto

La mujer guardo unos segundos hasta que volvió a hablar.

Ya veo- dijo Nicky

¿otro guardián?- pregunto Esteban - ¿alguien me reemplazara?-

No, tú sigues estando elegido- dijo Teeth

El cristal de los guardianes salió del piso iluminándose con la luz de MIM, y de este salió una luz en la punta creando una imagen pequeña. Parecía un chico alto, el cabello corto, asentado peinado hacia delante, con una chaqueta, una camiseta por dentro y unos pantalones tipos vaqueros y tenis.

¿Quién es?- pregunto Jackie viendo el rostro del chico. Era perfilado, con rasgos asiáticos.

Se me… se me hace familiar- declaro Teeth

Ya sé quién es- dijo Nicky

Claro tú conoces a todos- dijo Elizeth

Es….- dijo Nicky

_Fin del capitulo_

**_Sarah: ¡ay no! Sigue escribiendo…_**

**_Amy: ok_**

_Es broma…_

Es… Blaze- dijo Nicky

¿Blaze?- pregunto Jackie

Ósea… ¿otro elemento?- pregunto Esteban

A veces cuando un espíritu muere. MIM elige a alguien para que se ocupe de las funciones de dicho espíritu- dijo Nicky

¿al azar?- pregunto Jackie

No, es por sus acciones- dijo Nicky – las acciones de Blaze le parecieron buenas a MIM-

Entonces será como… ¿Un Roy?- pregunto Teeth

Más o menos- dijo Nicky – él tiene poderes de fuego como Roy y habilidades como las de Sky…-

¿Cómo conoces su nombre?- pregunto Esteban - ¿Qué no MIM lo acaba de escoger?-

¿no se te ocurrió que cuando MIM me hablo me pudo haber dicho su nombre y toda la cosa?- dijo Nicky

Ahmmm, bueno al principio no- dijo Esteban

Torpe- susurro Jackie

¿iremos por el?- pregunto Teeth

No nos queda de otra…- dijo Nicky - ¡rápido al trineo! ¡iremos a Japón!-

**_(Amy: Sip, es él ¡estará vivo!… Sarah: ¿de qué hablas? Amy: ya veras, ya verás *mirada malévola*)_**

_Y como se me habían olvidado que participaban aquí, los del universo A…_

Elsa se removió en la cama, sintiendo unos brazos en su cintura; se volteó encontrándose con Jack abrazándola por detrás.

Buenos días Snow Queen- saludo Jack

Buenos días Spirit the Winter- dijo Elsa besando a Jack

Lo de anoche- dijo Jack

Fue maravilloso- termino de decir Elsa

Te amo- dijo Jack besándola

Yo también- dijo Elsa

¿Qué? ¿me amas o te amas a ti?- bromeo

Torpe- dijo Elsa

Sabes que bromeo- dijo Jack

Luego de esta pasteloza charla salieron ambos del cuarto en busca de los otros encontrándoselos en la sala.

Buenos días Elsa- saludo Anna yendo a abrazar a su hermana – ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto

Bien- dijo Elsa – me siento mejor que nunca pero… aún sigo sin poderes- dijo Elsa

¡lo descifre!- exclamo Norte

¿Qué descifraste?- pregunto Anthony

Descifre por qué Elsa no tiene poderes- dijo

¡en verdad!- exclamaron todos

Sip, luego de hacer un trabajo de investigación descubrí el porqué de esta anomalía-

¿Qué es Norte?- pregunto Elsa

Agárrense- dijo Norte – Esteban… está vivo…-

**_(Brazos: ¡tan, tan, taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Amy: qué lindo es brazos)_**

¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron todos

Así es… fui con la fuente más confiable-

No me digas- dijo Jack - ¿fuiste con la escritora de esta locura?-

Algo así, le saque la verdad a su ayudante-

**_(Amy: ¡oigan! Sarah…. Sarah: me obligó a decirle)_**

Y también fue con Ombric- dijo Norte – él me dijo todo lo que quería saber-

¿Esteban está vivo?- pregunto Anthony con los ojos cristalinos

Si Anthony- dijo Norte

¡mi hermano está vivo!- exclamo el pelirrojo - ¡está vivo!-

¿Dónde está?- pregunto Elsa

No se sabe- dijo Norte

Fácil- dijo Conejo – en Santoff Claussen de esta dimensión-

Fui haya no hay nadie salvo los duendes que son mejores portados que los míos-

Entonces ¿sus poderes están alterados y por eso Elsa no tiene poderes porque él los consume todos?- pregunto Jack

Exacto- dijo Norte – como Esteban es la versión de Elsa eso no te afecta a ti- dijo

Tenemos que encontrarlos- dijo Anna

No sabemos dónde está- dijo Kristoff

Hay que buscarlos- dijo Anna

No es tan fácil Anna- dijo Tooth

¿Por qué todos siempre son negativos?- pregunto Anna

_De vuelta con los otros…_

Bien- dijo Nicky – damas, caballeros y liebre… les presento ¡San Fransokyo!- exclamo

Wow- dijeron todos al ver la ciudad tan futurista

**_(Sarah: espera… no me digas que… Amy: Sip, él. Sarah: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!)_**

¿Dónde encontraremos a Blaze?- pregunto Jackie

En algún lugar cálido- dijo Esteban – es lo más seguro-

Bien entonces vamos a buscarlo- dijo Nicky

Durante horas buscaron y buscaron si encontrar nada. No sería tan fácil.

Fue más fácil encontrar a Sky- gruño Jackie

Tenemos que seguir buscándole- dijo Nicky

¿Por qué MIM escoge siempre a los de poderes cálidos?- pregunto Jackie

Por son el opuesto de Darkness, como por ejemplo Sky tenía poderes de sol y eso era el opuesto a ella y podía contra sus poderes, y Roy era el opuesto a Pitch con el centro de Jackie- explico Nicky

Esto parece una clase de matemáticas de universidad de tercer año para alguien que estudia economía- dijo Jackie

Buscaron y buscaron hasta toparse en las afueras de la isla una cabaña incinerada. Y hacía mucho calor.

Bingo- susurro Nicky

Es aquí- dijo Teeth

Hace calor… claro que es aquí- exclamo Esteban sudando

¡shhhhhhhhhhh!- le callaron todos

¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunto una voz dentro de la cabaña

De las sombras apareció un chico con una camiseta negra, un chaleco gris, una chaqueta verde oscura de botones, unos pantalones marrones, y tenis de color turquesa. Ese era Blaze…

**_(Sarah: *tratando de no gritar de emoción* no lo hare, no lo hare, a la mierda ¡TADASHI ERES TU!)_**

¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto el chico pelirrojo de ojos negros

Somos… los guardianes- dijo Nicky

¿guardianes? No conozco a ningunos guardianes- dijo Blaze

Blaze espera- dijo Nicky

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- pregunto el chico

MIM nos lo dijo- dijo Teeth

¿MIM? ¿conocen a el hombre de la luna?- pregunto Blaze

Si- dijo Nicky – él es nuestro jefe algo así-

Ah sí… los guardianes- dijo Blaze – MIM me dijo algo sobre ustedes, veamos… Nicolasa Claus, Elizeth Aster, Teeth Fairy, Sandwomen, Jackeline Frost, y Esteban Frozen-

¿me puedes ver?- pregunto el chico

Claro entre espíritus nos vemos- dijo Blaze

Ok… Flamita hay que irnos- dijo Jackie jalándolo del brazo cosa que hizo enojar un poco a Esteban

Wow, wow, wow estas helada, yo caliente… moriríamos si estamos en contacto por mucho, y mi nombre no es Flamita es Tadashi Blaze-

Si, si Flamita hay que irse ya…. Vamos ya lo encontramos- dijo Jackie impaciente

Ya Jackeline despacio- dijo Nicky – si hay que irnos-

¿pero por qué?- pregunto Tadashi

Fuiste escogido como guardián- dijo Elizeth - ¡y no vengas con lo mismo de siempre!- exclamo la pooka

Ok, aunque no sé qué quiera decir eso- dijo Blaze

Los guardianes y Esteban y Blaze subieron al trineo pero sin percatarse de que un caballo de arena les observaba. Volaron durante un rato por la cuidad mirando todo tipo de cosas.

Esperen- dijo Blaze – quiero ver a alguien- dijo

¿a quién?- pregunto Jackie

Es complicado, es un niño- dijo Blaze

Ah, tranquilo aquí todos tenemos un niño especial- dijo Nicky

El trineo se acercó a una azotea que indico Blaze, ahí se encontraba un niño que no sobre pasaba los 15 o 14 años, era pelinegro, ojos castaños, con una sudadera azul, camiseta roja, pantalones marrones y unos tenis. Parecía que hacía unos cálculos en el pequeño quiosco de la azotea.

¿Quién es Tadashi?- pregunto Jackie

Según las veces que le he visto se llama Hiro…- contesto Blaze con una mirada nostálgica. Parecía reconocerlo pero no mucho

Debemos irnos- dijo Nicky

Claro- dijo Blaze

El trineo se volvió a elevar con dirección al polo norte, el niño pelinegro alzo la cabeza al sentir el aire que provoco el vehículo volador.

Solo ha de ser mi imaginación- dijo con tristeza Hiro

**_Fin del capítulo _**

**_Amy: ¡HOLA! Miren sigo viva… lo siento he tenido otra vez otro bloqueo en este fic… ¡y miren quien volvió!_**

**_Sarah: ¡volví! Y Maya jamás se deshará de mí. Jue horrible estar peleadas, jue horrible ¡horrible!_**

**_Amy: por favor si nos mirábamos a cada rato cuando yo me iba al colegio y tú al bachillerato. _**

**_Sarah: sep._**

**_Amy: ¡TADASHI ESTA VIVO AQUÍ! Y tiene poderes._**

**_Sarah: mataste a Sky y Roy_**

**_Amy: Sip, mi versión original era meter a Nick Fire de Snow & Light pero en deviantart vi una imagen que decía Tadashi Fire o algo así… y ¡TARAN! Lo metí aquí. Unas amigas mías me dicen que este fic se parece a Once upon a time por eso de las dimensiones y muchos personajes_**

_Contestando comentarios…_

**_TPATFan16: ¡Welcome! A este raro y sensual fic, XD. Yo tampoco me decido, Jelsa es lindo pero Jelsa Genberden igual, jeje en fin gracias por tu comentario que bueno que te guste seguiré adelante ¡sí!_**

**_Nastinka: ¡hola! Si fue intenso, Hmm ¿lemmon Elizeth x Teeth? Lo pensare se ve interesante. Tal vez vayan a alguna dimensión donde sean humanos ya veremos para lemmon Jackie x Esteban falta mucho otra vez, si no ofendas a las pobres criaturas Darkness es una hija de playa ¡Pitch es un cerdo! Tienes razón, en fin, ¿eres italiana? Solo curiosidad XD que bien que te guste bye_**

**_Ipramy: ¿te mando a Sarah? Aunque no tiene mucha sangre, se le fue toda en mi fic M Hirashi XD, osino te mando a Hiro (que está escondido en una esquinita del set)_**

**_Lachule. Videgaray: TTATT si Elsa no tiene poderes, que mal… pero como me conoces demasiado bien esta… equivocada… mentira estas en lo correcto veré como se los doy de nuevo tal vez la mate ya veré. Y con la cabeza dura de Sarah, ya nos perdonamos cof, cof, ella me pidió perdón, cof, cof, sigo con la tos XD_**

**_Amy: ¡y este fue el capítulo de la semana! Si les gusta no se olviden de comentar y agregar a favoritos y si no te gusta comenta y agrega a favoritos eso fue todo chao, chao_**

**_*música de fondo*_**

**_Canciones que escuchaba mientras escribía:_**

**_Historia de un sueño (la oreja de van Gogh)_**

**_MMM yeah (Pitbull ft. Austin Mahone)_**

**_Animals (Marron5)_**

**_Mariposa (la oreja de van Gogh)_**

**_Madness (muse)_**

**_Immortals (fall out boys)_**

**_Top of the world (Greek fire)_**

**_Y Muchas más _**

**_ATT: Amy_**


End file.
